Lost in Translation
by ForeverAlways1114
Summary: Angel and Buffy are transported into the Harry Potter-verse. How will they fit in knowing the future of the Wizarding World and how will the Trio and Hogwarts react to them. Will Angel and Buffy get forever after, or will they be destiny's slave, again.
1. Chapter 1

AN-so this story just randomly popped into my head and it won't come out. So I've given into my muse and am going to start this. I swear I will finish my other fics too though! Also this chapter is a huge tease I know. I have the first few chapters written but wanted to see how you like it. If I get good reviews next chappie will be up tomorrow. THANKS!-Witchvamp11

Disclaimer- belongs to Joss Whedon and JK Rowling not me

Rating-T

Prologue

I glance up at the enormous castle in the distance and gulp in fear. Angel squeezes my hand and kisses my head, I smile at him. The two of us continue to head to the doors. As we get closer and closer I tense more and more until I feel as if I can't move.

"Buffy," Angel whispers in my ear, "everything's going to be fine."

"How can you say that? We don't even know where the hell we are!"

Angel sighs, "But I thought you said we were…"

"Don't finish that sentence! It scares me too much," I cry.

"You've faced me and a name scares you?"

"Yeah!"

"Please don't let it get to you Buffy, maybe this is what both of us need, a new beginning."

"Here?"

"Well why not here? It can't be as bad as you make it seem Buffy. The two of us have fought demons, vampires, and been to Hell and back together. We can do this."

"You're right," I smile and grab his hand again. We continue walking until we end up at the front doors. I look up and gap at the size of just a door. Slowly Angel pushes the door open and we walk to a room with a ceiling with bright stars above us.

"Angel," I look at him and gulp, "welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, home of Harry Potter, death, and magic."


	2. Chapter 2

AN- Okay so this wasn't up the next day because only 3 reviews and it made me sad, so please review! Also no Harry Potter in this chapter, that should be introduced in the next chapter or two, I decided Buffy and Angel's background needed to be told. Takes place after _Killed by death_.

Disclaimer- belongs to Joss Whedon and JK Rowling not me

Rating-T, but this chapter is a lot closer to a M

Chapter 1

I wake up and start to cry, the same as every other night. Not that I had a nightmare or anything, but _he _was in it. And in reality he is actually rampaging the town and killing everyone. And it's my fault, all my fault.

Actually he wasn't the weird part. I just wonder where the Harry Potter part came from. I'm in no way a hater of the series or anything, I am simply not a fan. A bit too much magic for me. Not really a magic type of a girl. I am more of a monster movie girl

Strange I know, saying that I live in the world of monsters, but whatever.

I step out of bed and walk downstairs, my stomach growls and I really hope Mom made chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast. Or waffles, those work to.

As I'm walking down the stairs I don't smell either of those two, nor do I smell eggs or food of any kind. Actually I don't hear Mom. Damn she went to work early, that means I only get a bowl of cereal. Or what if we're out of cereal, then I only get a granola bar.

I enter the empty kitchen and walk over to grab my cereal, luckily we have some. I grab the milk then a bowl. I pour the cereal and scream.

I look in the bowl and instead of chocolaty goodness there is red object. My appetite is ruined. What I want to know is how the hell _he _got in here to do this.

Sobbing I take a paper towel and grab it. Thankfully it is cold and still, I don't know what I would do if it were still beating. Carefully I turn it in over and burst into tears, well more tears.

There's a note attached, written in blood….

_Dear Lover _

_Roses are red, as is blood. O screw it I'm done with poetry. Like the present, it belongs to someone you know, not telling who it is though that would spoil the fun. I miss you Buff, those little slayer legs turn me on and I just need to fuck you, drink you, and kill you. Scared yet, don't be. For I have another present for you. Blood smell familiar, it should because it's your poor mother's. I will and intend to kill her if you do not show up. Meet me in our spot at midnight or else._

_Love, your secret admirer._

What the hell! Why? Why does _he_ have to be everywhere. Why does he have to control my life? Why Mom? Why am I the slayer? Why did I fall in love with my Angel? Why did he have to lose his soul? Why me? Do the powers hate me that much? And whose heart was in my cereal. God! Who did _he _kill this time! I pray that it's not Willow, or Xander, or Giles, or Oz, or even Cordelia. Is it a teacher, or Amy, or one of the other students I see every day.

I wipe my tears away. This is no time to cry, I have to be strong. Ugh, I am so sick of having to be the strong one. But now I know it, I am the strong one, I am the slayer. Mom was the last straw, I don't care whose body _he's _in. It's time to kill Angelus.

Quickly I get dressed and rush to school. I have to tell Giles, if, no he's alive I know it. Screw school today, I'm going to grab every weapon I can and take the fight to him. He's in the apartment I know it. That's not where he's been staying, but it has to be where he is.

Angelus has to do anything he can to throw Angel in my face. Raping me in the bed where we made love is the perfect spot for his sick twisted mind.

I sprint as fast as I can to the school, using every ounce of my slayer strength and speed. If people see me I don't care. So I blow my cover, it doesn't matter. After I kill Angelus I'm leaving, hellmouth or not.

In less than five minutes the school door is right in front of me. I kick the door open and run down the hall. I hear people laughing, I hear Snyder yelling at me. None of it fazes me; I need to know if my friends are alive.

As I near the library I slow down to a walk, trying to show my calm composure. My spine tingles and it takes all of my willpower not to cry.

Nonchalantly I open the door to the library and gasp.

In front of me lies everyone. There organs are mixed together in a giant pile. Oz is impaled on a silver spike. Cordelia is lying lifeless on the cold floor. Her head is severed and lying in Xander's lap.

Poor Xander is contorted and a sword is sticking out of his heart. On his shoulder is a replica of Angel's tattoo.

To his left is little innocent Willow. She is naked and lying on the floor with her legs spread open. I know that _he _didn't do anything. Instead I see ashes near her legs.

Hanging from the ceiling is Giles, the only father figure I have ever known. His glasses are thrown on the floor and I see half of his weapon collection sticking out of him.

Then I see Kendra. I do not know why she is here, but Mr. Pointy is sticking out her chest.

Standing in the center of it all is Angelus. He smirks at me. In his hands I see Mom, her mouth is duck tapes, and her hands are tied behind her back.

"You bastard!" I whisper.

"Do you like it, I thought you'd appreciate the art." He walks over to Xander. "Notice his tattoo, he always wanted to be me, so I gave him a part of me." He points to Willow, "I just had to ruin her innocence, and why not kill two birds with one stone. Those ashes belong to Spike and Drusilla. They did things to her you've never heard of, as everyone was forced to watch and listen to her screams of pain and pleasure. "

"Then there is your little watcher. I saved him for last. Torturing him for hours before I finally put him out of his misery. He has quite the pain tolerance. But no one can stand a chance against a chainsaw. They didn't have that last time I was around. "

"And in my hands is your poor mother, she watched it all and had no idea what was happening or what a bad girl her daughter is. I told her every detail of that night with you and me, minus the supernatural part of course, you have to tell her that. And by the way that heart was Kendra's, your fellow slayer."

Mom looks at me, her eyes showing defeat and pity at me. "Why?"

"Because you made me love! You made me feel human! Plus it was so much fun. Listening to every little squeal and how each of them told me how they wish they never met you."

"Liar! They would never!" I pull the sword out of a lifeless body and point it at him.

He shakes his head and tisks, "Not yet lover, you and Mommy Dearest need to have a chat." He pulls the tape off of Mom, and she screams.

"Mom," I sob.

"What's happening," she asks, "what the hell is going on!"

"It's better you don't know Mom."

"Bull shit, Buffy! Look around us, I need to know!"

I wipe away my tears and the world is silent for a moment, something isn't right, "how could you," I yell at him.

Mom grins, "Poor Buffy, don't pity me, I like it this way. I feel power, power you can't imagine."

"Mommy," I whimper. Before I can continue she jumps out of Angelus's grasp and kicks me in the chest before lunging at my neck.

I punch her in the face before running from her; I can't fight my Mom, soul or no soul.

"Listen to me you bitch," she screams. "Don't run like a coward fight me like the piece of shit you are!"

I ignore her words, it isn't her, it is the demon. I grab a stake out of my boot and stake her in the chest to end her misery. "I'm sorry Mommy," I cry.

Angelus walks towards me and smiles, "Like your surprise lover?"

"How could you? You Monster!"

"Simple it was fun, and I got to see the fear and torment in your eyes. It kind of turns me on. Before I kill you can we fuck?" He winks.

"How could you even think like that?"

"What, I think it would be great to get it on in that pile of entrails, sexy and kinky."

"Why did you kill them?" I point to the ashes near Willow.

"Nice change of subject lover. I just thought it would be great to have them do that to little Willow over there. Plus Spike annoyed the hell out of me. I wanted that piece of shit gone for months now. Drusilla got pissed at me for killing her pet, so I killed her too."

"Whatever it makes my life easier, two less vamps to dust."

He rolls his eyes, "Back to the subject we were on Buff, we can both fuck and make it pleasurable for you, or I can make it painful, pick one."

"Why do you want to sleep with me? You told me I sucked.'

"A lie."

"So what this was all a way to get into my pants?"

"No, I could have done that a lot easier. This has a bigger meaning."

"Please don't say the words hellmouth or apocalypse?"

"Wow you're smarter than you look lover. All the blood and entrails here, mixed with vampire dust will open the hellmouth when lit on fire. Then a demon of great power will escape and destroy your world."

I laugh, "And what would that do for you?"

"Oh Buff, did I forget to mention that since I called him forth, I get to be king of this dimension once it is in chaos. Oops guess I missed that part."

He walks over to me and puts his lips against my jugular. "And you lover can be my queen if you want. All it takes is a little bite." He nips at me.

"Bastard," I say and push him away. Before he realizes it I kick him in the face and send him flying to the floor. Quickly I stand over him and put the sword to his neck.

"Any last words lover," I snicker.

"Feisty aren't you lass," he says, his Irish brogue slipping in. "But you underestimate me."

In a flash he grabs something out of his pocket and throws it on the floor.

It's a lighter, and he lit it.

Angelus jumps up, "One last chance Buff; be my queen or you will die."

I bitch slap him, "There's your answer lover."

He growls, "Fine then you'll be the first to perish in my new kingdom."

Before either of us can continue a blazing light erupts from the ground and a ten foot figure stands before us.

I don't know how to describe the sight before me. The demon was grotesque and handsome at the same time. He was the most terrifying creature I have ever seen, yet calming at the same time. Without realizing what I am doing I kneel and bow to it.

Angelus does the same, "Welcome to this dimension, oh fearful one," he says.

The creature looks down at us and frowns, "You two are supposed to rule this kingdom?"

"Yes," Angelus says, "All of this is for you to destroy first though. And I will be the only ruler; Buff here doesn't fit into the new world"

The creature sniffs, "You know the rules vampire two must rule together, equals. Plus I smell something here that doesn't belong. If my senses are correct and they always are, I believe it is the smell of love. Love does not fit in, as you said."

"But, I don't love her and she doesn't love me," Angelus protests.

"My senses are never wrong Angelus. You love her and she loves you. Therefore you must be punished."

I'm quiet through this whole thing, only because I have no idea what the hell I am supposed to do. The demon looks into my eyes and smiles.

"I have an idea," he says. "I came here and I do need some entertainment so Angelus, I will curse or bless you, and slayer you shall pick which."

"Me?"

"Yes, pick a blessing or a curse."

"Can I get a clue on what each is?"

It laughs, "No."

I think, the obvious choice would be to curse him. But a curse can mean so many different things, is it a curse to me, Angelus, the world? And the last curse put on Angelus backfired, we got Angel and the world regained Angelus.

Thinking of Angel makes my decision for me, "I bless him," I whisper. The second the words leave my mouth Angelus looks taken back.

It smiles, "Interesting. It shall be done." It reaches out and touches Angelus's forehead. He screams and my body is shocked from head to toe.

It smirks, snaps and reopens the portal. In a flash it disappears. I breathe a sigh of relief. Then I feel something on my foot, a portal. Out of instinct Angelus and I grab each other trying to stay, but it's useless. The two of us, sworn enemies, are sucked into Hell.


	3. Chapter 3

AN- PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEE REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! I only got one last chapter!

Disclaimer- belongs to Joss Whedon and JK Rowling not me some lines are from becoming part 2

Rating-T, but this chapter is a lot closer to a M

Chapter 2

I groggily open my eyes and groan in pain. Lifting my hand to my head, I feel a bump and groan some more. Landing on hard rock sucks, especially when your head gets the worst of the blow. Groaning for a third time I take in my surroundings before groaning again.

All around me is brimstone and fire, all that was missing was the welcome to Hell sign. On three sides of me is solid stone and the fourth side is stone, except for a small door with a miniscule window.

I look outside and see armies of demons everywhere, including guarding my cage, well guess I am so not going to be escaping anytime soon. I stand up and look down before scowling, Angelus is next to me.

He screams before opening his eyes and looks at me straight in the face. His brown orbs staring into my green ones with a look I have not seen in months, compassion.

"Buffy," he whimpers "what's going on? Where are we?"

I feel tears begin to run down my face, "Angel?"

"You're crying," he whispers and wipes off my tears causing me to smile and I hug him. "Oh Buffy, God! I...I feel like I haven't seen you in months. Oh God, everything's so muddled, I."

His eyes start to tear as the memories come back to him. This time I wipe his eyes, "I love you."

"I love you," he assures her.

He tries to continue, but I put my fingers to his lips, "Close your eyes." Angel does as I say and I lean down to kiss him with a passion I have not felt in months. He quickly pulls me closer and joins in. Soon our tongues are intertwined.

Before things get out of hand the door opens and in walks a demon.

"You scum," he shouts. "We are forced to keep you together, but get lovey like that again and your torture will begin this second, before the rooms for the two of you are ready," he hisses before walking out.

The two of us gulp as the door shuts and I sit in Angel's lap, basking in the fact that somehow he is here.

"Did I really do all of that?" he asks.

"The truth?" He nods and I sigh. "No. It was your body but not you Angel. It was the demon who wears your face."

"I can't believe that Buffy. I killed everyone you care about and more, innocent lives taken! I deserve to rot in Hell!"

"Don't you dare speak like that Angel," I scream. "Angelus deserves to be here for eternity, not you, the innocent man I love!"

"How can you still love me after everything I did?"

"Again it was Angelus and second of all it wasn't you!" God I want to stake him right now! Why can he not get this concept through his sexy big forehead?

"It's my fault you're in hell," he cries.

"If this is your fault then it's mine too."

He looks at me confused, "How?"

Now I start to cry again, "Because if I didn't make love to you Angelus would have never been a thought. Every kill Angelus made was my fault!"

"Buffy my love, you can't think like that. Making love to you was the best experience of my life. I wouldn't trade that for anything."

"I thought I was bad?"

He chuckles at this, "If that was true then why would I have lost my soul?"

I think about this, "I guess you're right. Now do we have any plans to get out of here?"

He shrugs, "I don't know. There are demons surrounding all sides. I don't think we can get out."

Angel starts to brood, I missed his brooding face. And all I can do is hug him and brood too. However soon I start laughing, I guess Angel's brooding skills have rubbed off on me these past few months.

We sit there in silence for what feels like eternity, the eternity that has just begun. The silence and isolation is torture enough, but not all we are going to receive. I have no clue what types of torture demons down here know. I'm guessing they know some that even Angelus would be impressed by.

Angel seems to sense my aggravation and squeezes me even tighter. I wiggle out of his grip and stand up, walk to the wall, and begin punching it and screaming.

He walks over and tries to calm me down before we both get in trouble. Trouble down here can mean torture, pain, and death.

Time passes. Sometimes we are visited by demons who take us out of here. They take us to dangerous places with dangerous beings. In the last few thousand years (if it has been that long, I wouldn't know because I am not aging) I have had things done to me that I can't even repeat. Everywhere is black and blue, and every day it gets worse.

He's the same way. Sometimes they tell us to hurt one another, that's the worst. Down here we don't need to eat, but that doesn't make hunger go away. Hunger is something that is even worse for Angel. He tries his hardest to keep in control, and he does. But it gets harder for him all the time.

The only plus side is that Angel is here again, with his soul. We still don't know how he got it, but it's there. We never touch each other, there's no chance we are ever letting Angelus take the reins again.

One day we sit in our prison and stare at each other when a faint _pop _radiates through the entire cage. The two of us grab on to each other for protection. In all these years we forgot how to talk, but we still show our appreciation and love for one another.

Looking around, I cannot see anyone. With another _pop_ someone, rather human looking, appears and I cry.

In front of me stands someone I have never seen. New demons are bad; they hurt me in mew ways. I look at my love and he growls at the creature.

"Nice to see you again Angel," it says. It waves its hands and suddenly I can feel that my voice has returned.

"What are you," I whisper.

"Ask your boy toy over there."

"Angel?"

"Meet Whistler, he's a messenger demon for the Powers that Be, he's the one that led me to you."

This Whistler guy, who I still think looks a bit shady, looks at me and smiles, "That's me kid, and I'm here to save the both of you lovebirds here."

"What do you mean?"

"This wasn't supposed to happen," he sighs. "The powers never saw the two of you falling in love or that his soul had a curse. Stupid gypsies hid that fact, not that the curse matters anymore."

"What are you talking about," Angel asks.

"Your girl here gave Angelus a gift, not a curse. Your soul is a gift Angel, no more chance of going all grr, as a friend of yours was going to call it in the future."

"Wait, so none of this was supposed to happen then? What is the future supposed to be? How long have we even been here," I ramble.

"In order, none of this was foreseen or wanted. You two were meant to help one another, Angel would have gone to Los Angeles and helped the helpless. He would have eventually earned his redemption and become human. Slayer, you were going to save the world in good old Sunnydale, close the Hellmouth, and change the world. Oh and you've been here for a good three centuries, hell time. It has only been a few months in your dimension.

Angel looks at him, "I'm going to be human?"

"Well you were going to be, but the prophecy saying that can no longer be in effect."

"Can you at least get us out of here," I plead.

He gives us an odd look. "Well I can't exactly get you out of here; the PTB's don't have that power. You two can never return to your world, but there is another option. See my bosses seem to see potential in the two of you and need you to be champions. There is another world they can send you to that will one day need your help. The slayer here knows what I mean.

I give him a quizzical look, and then I remember. A detail, just one dream A dream that I dreamt centuries ago of a world the two of us would embrace. "You can't be serious! That stuff doesn't exist!"

"Neither do either of you. I am not allowed to give any more information until the both you day yes."

I nod as does Angel. We both need out of here, and if we are together nothing matters. Angel doesn't even understand at all what Whistler is saying.

The demon smiles, "I thought that might be your answer. Grab onto my hand and the two of you will be transported to the place I speak of.

Angel touches his hand and reluctantly I follow, I sense a catch to all of this. There is no way Angel and I can get forever ever after so easily.

With a _pop_ the world turns dark and the three of us are standing in a back alley, luckily the shadows are covering us. I look over at my love and gasp, "What the hell did you do to him!"

Angel looks at me and frowns, "What the hell happened to her!"

Whistler laughs at both of our reactions, "Did I not mention this, guess it slipped my mind. For this to work the two of you would have to become 11 again."

The two of us look at the messenger and frown. We look at each other and smile. This is kind of funny.

"So my boyfriend's soul is bound and we can't even do anything because we are kids! Is this some kind of cosmic joke!"

"Where are we," Angel asks. "And now am I going to be 11 forever.

"You are in Diagon Alley, the wizarding village in London. There were some very popular books in your world written about it. Ask your girl here."

I sigh, "Sadly he's right. I had a dream about this before that day. I'll give you more details once we figure things out. Whistler does this mean we are magical and are going to Hogwarts?"

He smiles, "Got it sweetheart. Buffy you are a half-blood, Angel that means one of your parents is magical. Your parents died and you live with your uncle." He looks over at Angel, "Angel you are a muggle-born. A muggle is a non-magical person and a muggle-born is a witch or wizard who is muggle born. The derogatory term is mudblood. Your parents also died, and you live with your childhood friend, Buffy's, uncle. That uncle is me, I'm a wizard and my name is Vincent. Make up everything else, but don't forget your story. Okay? Oh and no talk about your real past."

"Wait, a I still a slayer?"

"That would be giving too much away."

"Am I going to be 11 forever?" Angel growls. I have to say he looks really cute growling when he's 11. His voice hasn't even changed yet. He notices this two and glares at Whistler.

Whistler points to the busy street and nods at us to go into it. I walk out as does Whistler. With an apprehensive look on his face, Angel walks into the sunlight.

I close my eyes, not being able to see him turn to dust as I feel arms grab my waist. I look up to see Angel holding my waist and kissing the top of my head. I lean my chest against his and feel something different.

"He's human," I whisper, afraid that if I say it louder he will disappear.

Whistler laughs at us again, "The bosses have a bit of a soft spot for you two. Enjoy. Angel say something."

Angel is still standing there wide eyed, "I'm alive!" Suddenly he runs up to a window and looks at his reflection. "And the first time in centuries I can see my reflection and I'm a little boy again."

"Well look at it this way, you get the chance to redo your life and make it work this time, the two of you together."

"But,"

"But it isn't all going to be sunshine and daisies. Now come on you two, time to go get your wands."


	4. Chapter 4

AN- PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEE REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Thanks for the ones from the last chapter. Oh and the timeline for Harry Potter is a bit different just so it fits with today's stuff. Oh and I just watched Glee which is how I decided Angel's last name.

Disclaimer- belongs to Joss Whedon and JK Rowling not me

Chapter 3

Angel and I walk down Diagon alley in awe. Not only is the whole magicness of this dimension scream cool, but human Angel screams sexy. Not that my body fully reacts to him anymore.

I have to say I am kind of pissed now that we can sleep together; we turn into 11 year old, only physically of course. I have all of my memories from the last few centuries.

"Whistler what year is it?"

"Well we traveled through time a bit too. We are in the year 2011. Look here we go, Ollivander's."

I gulp as we open the door and walk inside. Angel is holding my hand and kisses the top of my head, which thanks to the age thing is where his head is. Whistler waits for the two of us outside.

"Hello," Angel calls out.

An old man, who I'm guessing is Ollivander walks out and smiles at us mysteriously. "Hello, who do we have here?"

"Hello sir, my name is Liam McKinley and this is Buffy Summers we're looking for wands."

"First years I'm guessing, and new to the magic world. Interesting. Well you have come to the right place. Mr. McKinley you go first. What is your wand hand, or the hand you write with?"

"Um right." Angel answers before Ollivander disappears into the back of the store.

Angel looks around nervously and I squeeze his hand, "You okay baby?"

"No, all of this is kind of wigging me out."

I laugh, "Nice language."

He joins me, "Guess your mouth influenced mine." He pulls me closer and lightly kisses me, with way more talent than any other preteen could. Being close to a thousand can do that to you.

A second later Ollivander returns, "Try this. Birch, dragon heart string, 8 inches long. A great wand for charms."

I give him an encouraging look and Angel flicks the wand, only to have a vase break. Ollivander grabs it away and hands him another one. "This one is 12 inches, oak, with a phoenix feather. "

He swishes the wand again and books start to fall off the shelves. Ollivander walks into the back of the shop again.

"Guess this magic thing isn't for me," Angel sighs.

"Hey I saw the first movie and Harry had this happen to him too. Just give it another try." He smiles and for the first time since the night we made love, Angel looks carefree and happy. Years of guilt gone from his eyes. Guess becoming human did him some good.

"Try this," Ollivander interrupts our moment. "This one is Ash, 10 inches, and the core in this wand is very unique. It is a drop of vampire blood and a drop of human blood." Angel's smile drops and he picks up the wand and gold flames come out of it.

"There's your wand Mr. McKinley. Now Ms. Summers what is your wand hand?"

"Right."

A moment later he comes out with a stack of wands. "This wand is elm, 9 and a half inches, and a unicorn hair core."

I pick up the wand and the second I touch it the desk explodes into flames. "Guess I'm a difficult customer too?"

He chuckles, "Seems that way. Try this one. If it works then I will tell you what it is." I lift up the wand and feel all warm inside. Ollivander looks at me.

"Curious, very curious."

"What's curious?"

"This wand is willow, 9 inches, and curiously enough the core is the same as your friend's here, Vampire blood and human blood."

"Um sir," Angel pipes in. "May I ask if the vampire and human had names?"

"I'm not positive, somebody gave me the wands. However if memory serves the vampire blood is from a vampire named Angelus, he was killed many years ago. The human blood was made from the human who killed him. She was a slayer, well if you believe the myths about slayers. I think it's just from some random girl."

Angel and I look at each other, understanding passing between us. We pay for our wands using the money Whistler gave us and walk out of the store.

I begin to weep and Angel hugs me, "What's wrong love?"

"Everything Angel! I thought we were in a new dimension, yet here we are with wands with our blood! My wands made with willow! All of this reminds me too much of when me and my family would watch Harry Potter! I miss them Angel."

"I am so sorry I killed them!"

"Don't blame yourself we've been over this! I've had centuries to get over it, but memories got hold of me."

He holds me there for a minute until Whistler comes and finds us. "Here are the rest of your supplies." He hands us bags of stuff. "Now who's ready to board the Hogwarts Express?"

"Whistler how come my wand has my blood and Buffy's in it!"

"Well I guess I forgot to tell you. In your old world this world was fake, but in this world there is some of you world mixed into it, if that makes sense. Slayers exist, though they are a myth and vampires exist, but are a bit different. Before you ask no Angel, Angelus wasn't exactly you, but you had the same DNA and stuff, and there is no vampires here you would know of."

"So we do get a new beginning?" I ask.

All he does is grin at us and suddenly we are standing in platform 9 ¾. All of our stuff is packed into trunks and in front of us is a train. I wipe back tears, Xander always wanted to be here.

"This is where I bid the two of you farewell," Whistler says. "You guys are on your own from now on. If you need me I will be here though."

With that he vanishes, leaving me and Angel by ourselves. We enter the train and find an empty compartment.

"You're taking all of this well," I tell him.

"After seeing what we've seen none of this surprises me, well except for the reflection and the pulse. Maybe now I can get tan."

"Funny."

"I'm a funny guy," he smiles making me smile. I go and sit next to him and put my head on his chest.

"You have a really sexy heartbeat."

"What can I say, I'm sexy." We laugh as the door to our compartment opens. Both of us jump up into a fighting position and see two boys our age freeze with fear.

We sit down, "Sorry, we get really jumpy sometimes. Bad experiences in the past, old habits die hard," I tell them. Angel looks at me and we laugh.

The two boys sit down and the red head one speaks up first, "I'm Ron Weasly."

"Liam McKinley," Angel says. "But my friends call me Angel.

Ron laughs, "Sorry mate, but isn't that a girl's name?"

"Hey don't make fun of him," I yell at Ron. "He is an Angel, especially in bed!" Ron blushes, forgot 11 no. "Just kidding, my name is Buffy Summers." Angel and I stare at each other again. Apparently our accents have become British.

"Bloody hell," Angel whispers. "I'm Irish! Not some pansy Brit like Spike." I chuckle, but obviously no one else noticed the comment. Guess we both have our super hearing!

The other boy looks up, "I'm Harry, Harry Potter."


	5. Chapter 5

AN- PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEE REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Oh and DaydreamSunraye I love British accents too, but I felt it was something Angel would say. So the telepathy I made in this story was mixed from many different authors ideas on the subject, answers to why will be given later.

Disclaimer- belongs to Joss Whedon and JK Rowling not me

Chapter 3

"Nice to meet you Harry," I tell him.

Ron looks at him, "Bloody hell, you're him! The boy who lived! Do you have the, you know?"

Harry looks around nervously and laughs timidly before pushing his bangs up to reveal a lightning bolt scar.

"Wicked!"

"What's Ron saying about the Boy who didn't die and survived or whatever he said?" I ask.

The two boys look at me strangely as Angel laughs and explains, "Buffy has a way with words and enjoys messing up phrases.

"How can you not know who Harry Potter is? Were you two raised by muggles?"

"Kind of, my parents died and his parents died. We live with my muggle uncle, I'm a half-blood and Angel's a muggle born. "

"Well you are the first two people who don't know who I am and come up and tell me stuff I don't understand exactly."

"Dude that's because you are Harry Freaking Potter! "

"I know," Harry sighs. "There was this evil wizard named Voldermort," Ron cringes, "who terrorized Great Britain. Nobody could defeat him. He came into my house when I was a baby, killed my parents, and tried to kill me. Only he didn't, instead he was killed. I got sent to live with my muggle aunt and uncle afterwards. I just found out I was a wizard."

Angel looks at him and smiles, "I am so sorry Harry. I know what it's like to lose people you care about."

I see Angel's eyes glaze over with the pain of centuries of guilt and I squeeze his hand to calm him down. He looks at me and whispers thanks.

"Okay," I say. "Enough of getting everybody upset about this Moldywort guy. I see a trolley of candy rolling our way!"

Everybody laughs and Harry, Angel, and I buy everything and anything. We spend a good chunk of time eating, talking, and laughing. Surprisingly Ron and Harry are really nice and Angel and I forget about our troubles for a while.

"_Angel this is amazing!" _I think.

"It is better than the past few centuries isn't it Buffy! I have a reflection and we aren't trapped in a cave!"

"What are you talking about mate?" Ron asks.

"I was talking to Buffy."

"I didn't say anything."

"_Buffy can you hear me?"_

_ "Yeah."_

_ "I think we have a telepathic bond."_

_ "Holy crap Angel I think you're right! But I can't read anything except when you direct it towards me."_

_ "Cool." _ Angel smiles and out loud says, "Sorry I was messing around it's a long story joke between Buffy and I."

Harry and Ron nod. Ron takes out Scabbers and begins to do a spell when a mousy haired girl walks into our compartment.

"Have any of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost it." She looks at us and gasps, "Blimey you're Harry Potter! I've read all about you. And the rest of you?"

"Ron Weasly," he says through a full mouth.

"I'm Liam McKinley, but people call me Angel."

"Buffy, Buffy Summers."

"Nice to meet you. Is Buffy even a name though?"

"Hey don't knock my name!"

"I really wouldn't say anything about her name; it's a tough subject with her."

"Okay, well I'm Hermione Granger and is that a spell you were attempting?"

Ron grins, "Yes my brother taught it to me. Sun shine daisy's bottoms yellow turn this stupid fat rat yellow!"

Ron's wand sparks and the rat runs away.

I clap, "I like it Ron! I could never do that I can't even wave my wand properly!"

"Well I think it wasn't even a real spell. I have performed several spells successfully myself," Hermione praises herself. "I better go. Goodbye."

She walks out and closes the door. "What a bitch!"

"_That's not nice Buffy."_

_ "So!"_

Harry laughs, "I agree Buffy!"

The four of us get dressed and the train stops. We all get out and follow Harry who leads us to a giant man who I feel must be Hagrid.

"Hi ya Harry!"

"Hello Hagrid."

We follow Hagrid into the boats and Angel, Harry, Ron, and I get into a boat. My spine starts to tingle and I feel the chills.

_"Angel this place makes my slayer senses go all crazy! Guess I am still a slayer."_

_ "I may be human but I sense it too."_

Before we can figure out anything we get off of the boats and enter the castle where we wait. I shiver and Angel squeezed my hand, just like that dream I had all of those years ago.

Suddenly a blonde haired boy walks over to us and looks at Harry, "So it's true Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts. And you must be a Weasly. I'm Draco Malfoy, and these are Crabbe and Goyle. Hang out with us Potter, not blood traitors like Weasly here. "

"I think I can decide who my true friends are thank you very much," Harry retorts.

Malfoy glares at him, "You just made a dangerous enemy Potter. Watch your back!"

I step forward and raise my fists, "You better watch it Malfoy! You try anything and I will hurt you. I may look like a scrawny little girl, but I could kick your arse any day of the week!"

_"Arse, seriously Buffy?"_

_ "Hey it fit!"_

Angel steps forward now, "I'd listen to her Malfoy. She has a wicked roundhouse kick."

"And you two are?"

"I'm Angel and this is Buffy."

"And I won't let any Spike wannabe hurt my friends!"

Before he can say anything back McGonagall comes out and leads us into the Great Hall. And let me tell you it is Great and grand! We all stand still in between the tables.

The old dude with a beard, aka Dumbledore stands up and gives a speech, the hat talks, and suddenly the first student is called up.

The list goes on and on and I am actually nervous, what if I don't get into Gryffindor? What if Angel gets into a different house?

Suddenly I am pulled out of my thoughts when I suddenly here, "McKinley, Liam."

Angel goes up and sits on the chair and gulps. To the normal eye he probably looks a lot more composed than others, but I've known him for centuries and he is nervous. The hat gets put on his head and his face disappears. Against my better judgment I giggle, Angel's always been so tall and now he's all small-like.

A minute or two later the hast screams Gryffindor and Angel walks over to the Gryffindor table and sits down next to no one in particular. I know he must still feel uncomfortable with people besides me. Luckily when we were waiting to be called I also told him a summary of the movies and about houses and such.

Harry goes to Gryffindor too and suddenly it is just Ron and I left. "Summers, Buffy," McGonagall calls and I walk up to the chair.

_"Good luck love," Angel whispers_.

The hat is placed on my head and says, "Hmm, you remind me of one of the other students I have sorted."

"Angel," I whisper to it.

"Good guess Ms. Summers. The both of you are hard to read, minds hard to get into and difficult to sort. I see little about you. Slytherin would be a great fit for you, teaching you about yourself. Hufflepuff would be too boring for you. Even though you feel you are not smart Ravenclaw would be great for you because you are very clever. Gryffindor because you have one of the bravest and caring hearts I have ever seen. You have seen much pain in your life."

"Please put me in Gryffindor!"

"You shall be in the house with your Angel, the two of you must be together to fight an unnamed evil. You shall be in GRYFFINDOR!"

Happy I run over to Angel and sit down by him. Once everyone finishes clapping and looks at the next person I give Angel a quick kiss.

"I was scared I was going to be in Slytherin," he says into my hair. "My demon did such horrible evil things."

I lightly hit him, "Sorry buddy but I am not going to let you be brood guy here. I miss Sunnydale and everyone, but I've had years to get over it Angel. This is our new chance together and at life, you are human and not a demon, so you are stuck with me!"

"Well being stuck with you isn't too bad," he concludes.

The sorting finishes and Ron comes and sits with all of us. Food suddenly appears and we all dig in.

"Food is so amazing," Angel says through a full mouth.

"Agreed," Ron nods.

I laugh at them as Harry chimes is, "I swear I have never seen this much food. The Dursley's never give me this much of anything this good. Hey Buffy, for a girl you eat a lot of food."

"Hey Harry that is so mean, "I turn away from him. He looks down in shame, "Kidding, Angel and I do martial arts and train like every free second of the day."

"Don't joke like that Buffy, you're too good of an actress for that."

"You have no idea Harry. There was this one time when we were little and I was pretending to beat Buffy up, she faked being hurt so bad that her uncle punished me for three months!"

"Oh was that when you trapped me in hell Angel?" I innocently ask.

"Yes it was Buffy," he laughs and I join in. As soon as our laughter came it leaves. Hell was still too close up in our brains to talk about it all the time.

"Bloody… do you guys see that ghost over there," Ron points at some ghost, "that's Nearly Headless Nick!"

"You can't be Nearly Headless," Angel tells him.

Nick hears us and comes over, "You can't young chap? Well then what do you call this?" He holds his head and pulls down on it until it is hanging from one string.

Everyone who sees it, including older students cringe in disgust; while Angel and I look at it, glance at each other, and pretend to cringe. Both of us have seen a lot worse than this.

Dinner ends and we are led up to our dormitory. We are shown our rooms and I sit in my bed and begin to weep.

I forgot about a lot of people years ago. Well not forget, but put them in the back of my head. However being in here and not hell brings back good memories of Harry Potter fests with the gang after nights of patrolling and going to the theater with mom and listening to her attempt to get me to read the books.

In the end this is my new life and I have to learn how to deal with it, and what Whistler wanted us to do. The best part though is still Angel, and the fact that I get to use magic. Usually magic and Buffy do not go together, but maybe now it will!

_"Goodnight Angel."_

_ "Goodnight Buffy."_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 4

AN-Next chapter everyone! Hopefully you all enjoy it and remember to please review.

My dorm mates wake up and begin to talk, so therefore I figure I better get up. I groan and turn over to the other side of the bed where the window. Opening my eyes, I gasp. In seven years from now when I am ready to leave Hogwarts, if I live that long this time, I doubt the view will ever well, not amaze me!

After a minute I get out of bed and silently take a shower, go back to my room, and put on my cloaks. Hermione will not stop talking and it is driving me crazy! She is like perky Willow on crack! I laugh at the thought of my old friend on crack. I'll have to tell Angel that one.

I look in the mirror and growl, "Shit, I left my makeup at home!"

The other girls look at me strangely and I laugh, "I mean bloody hell, bullocks, umm."

Hermione covers her ears and in that obnoxious snobby tone only she can pull off says, "Buffy watch your language! I don't know where you were raised, but it was obviously by wolves!"

"Right, sorry I forgot most 11 year olds aren't used to such harsh words right?" I stifle a laugh. Hermione glares at me and everyone else cackles.

"You need makeup," the girl who I believe introduced herself as Lavender asks. I nod. "You can use the stuff my parents just bought me. It's from _CosmoWitch_ and becomes any shade you want it too!"

"That is so cool. I wish I had this forever! So much more convenient than carrying fifty shades of everything! You sure it's okay?"

"Completely, I am just astonished to find someone else that loves makeup as much as I do. None of my old friends could wear it until they turn 13!" she squeals. I smile at her, she reminds me of me when I was her age, or I guess the first time I was her age.

After finishing my makeup I walk down the stairs into the common room where I see Ron and Harry sitting on the couches. I look around for Angel when suddenly a shiver goes down my spine and hands wrap around my waist.

"Good morning beloved," he whispers before kissing my neck and the top of my head.

I smile, turn around, and hug him, "Good morning to you too!" We kiss for a moment, this time on the lips until we hear a cough and Hermione comes up to us.

"You two shouldn't show public affection like that in a common room. And aren't you a little young to snog each other like that.

"They can snog as much as they like to Hermione there are no rules against it," I hear Ron say and see him and Harry walking towards us. "I for one think they should just get a room, there are tons around here."

The four of us start to laugh and Hermione walks away fuming. "Thanks for the save Ron," I tell him.

"No problem, but can we go down and get some food!"

"I second that," Angel nods.

Harry and I just laugh, but I can hear Harry's stomach rumbling and can tell he is hungry too. Therefore the four of us walk down to the Great Hall to grab some food before classes start. On the way down we run into ghosts and the staircases move, I can't help but laugh at the irony of the situation. Friendly ghosts! Way much better than evil spirits of animals like hyenas!

We enter the Great Hall and sit down to tons of food. Not as much as last night, but a lot. All of us pile food onto our plates and start to eat in silence, to hungry to talk.

Angel sits their stuffing his face and I giggle at him, "Angel are you ever going to get used to eating food and how yummylicious it tastes!"

"Never," he replies through a full mouth.

Harry and Ron look at us in confusion, not understanding what we said. After an awkward silence Ron speaks up, "So when I saved you back there and all are you two together?"

Angel and I look at one another, clearly mystified by the question. Neither of us had really thought about it. I guess we should have done that.

"You don't have to answer that," Harry says. "Ron is just being a git and prying."

"It's okay," Angel tells them.

"Yeah it's just something new between us and we aren't quite sure what to call each other."

"Right, Buffy and I have always been friends and have had a familial relationship, but as we have grown older our relationship has progressed."

"What Angel said, but we are together in a romantic sort of way. We just don't want it to be public yet because Hermione thought we were too young."

I wink at Angel and we both share a secret smile at the too young comment. "Guess the cat's out of the bag now. We didn't realize anyone was down there yet. But only Hermione and you guys saw us, so can you deny it happened and we can make Hermione seem as if she's lying?"

Harry and Ron nod as Harry speaks up, "But why would you want to hide that?"

"And why do you bloody care what Hermione thinks?"

Angel and I freeze, but Angel regains thoughts before me, "Age, and we were always made fun of at our old school, so we want to make sure people don't think like Hermione and are appalled before we make it public."

"Whatever dude, I wish I had a hot girl like Buffy to snog even if I am 'a kid.'"

I hit him for the comment.

"Ow," Ron complains and rubs his arms. "That actually hurt Buffy. For someone so small you are incredibly strong. I would expect you be bigger with strength like that."

I laugh, "If I had a dime, I mean galleon for every time I heard that. Angel and I do martial arts, remember? Actually he told me the same thing when we met."

Angel and I look at one another and laugh at the fond memory we have of meeting in the alley behind the Bronze.

"How'd you meet like that? I thought you were old family friends?" Harry asks. Luckily before we have to answer owls come flying into the room and Angel and Harry gasp in awe and terror.

An owl drops Harry a letter, Ron a letter, and one in between Angel and me. Ron laughs at their reaction as he opens his, "Sorry forgot the warning mates, owls deliver mail at breakfast every day, and well that's what my brothers said. Didn't you all get owls with mail?"

"Yes," Harry answers, "but I didn't know it happened all the time! That is wicked awesome! Hey mine is from Hagrid he wants to have tea with me after classes on Friday and wants me to invite a few friends!"

"You sure he's not going to be eating us!" Ron asks.

"I agree with Ron," Angel shivers, "from my experience, I mean the media, a big thing like that and which is that hairy means the creature is dangerous."

"Trust me he's fine. A little weird, but nice; don't worry Angel he isn't like the giant from Jack in the Beanstalk."

Angel obviously doesn't get the reference and instead says, "Hey Buffy our letter is from Whi, your uncle."

I lean over his shoulder to read it and it says,

_Dear Angel and Buffy,_

_How is this new world treating you? Hopefully well. You may have noticed you two can talk through your minds. Yes I am watching the two of you Buffy. This bond formed when the demon Angelus called forth came and named you two the King and Queen. It just didn't work in Hell because of magical interference. So enjoy yourselves, learn, be together, and look out for evil. And yes Angel you still have your vamp strength and Buffy you are still the slayer. Well there is more mystery but you two can figure that out on your own._

_From,_

_Uncle Whistler_

"Um, " I mumble, "Angel and I are going to head over to class and write a reply back before class starts, you two coming now?"

"I'm eating!" Ron says.

"Okay, meet us in transfiguration."

Angel and I abruptly get up and manage to get out of the Great Hall as fast as possible and start attempting to find our way to the classroom. Angel and I walk hand in hand, trying to hide the fact that we are lovers. Cordelia once told me that the way Angel and I hold hands and look at each other show that we had sex. Albeit this was before we did sleep together, but still. We are 11, don't want people to get any wrong ideas. Or right ideas I guess.

"You okay beloved?"

I sigh, "Yeah, you?"

He chuckles, "Let's see I'm here with you so I'm pretty good. And Whistler didn't say anything too bad that we didn't know. Maybe we need to work out our story a bit though."

"Agreed, Angel what are we going to do? How long are we going to be able to keep our secret? From most people it's no problem, but from friends."

"It is even harder from hiding the fact that you are a slayer and I'm a vampire, I mean ex-vampire."

"Yeah, little things just slip out and we may be good at being all secretive and stuff but this is different! We act older than everyone because we are, and everything, you know?"

"We could tell them?" he suggests.

"Right because that always ends well; last time I told my secrets I put people in danger."

"Okay so bad idea, but we will figure it out Buffy. We've been to hell and back together. Hogwarts is nothing compared to hell."

"True. I love you Angel. No matter what happens in this strange dimension please remember that."

"I love you too Buffy. If I didn't how would I have lost my soul in you?"

He pulls me into an empty hallway and lightly kisses me on the lips. Only before I can respond as much as I would have liked, he pulls me away and we go back to walking.

"What was that for mister? I wanted major smoochies not partial ones!"

"Did you want to be caught?" he asks me before picking up his pace and entering the classroom. I laugh at him and follow him to seats in the middle of the room.

"Maybe I did. Then we can kiss all the time!"

Ron and Harry are not far behind us and take the two seats next to us.

A minute or two later Professor McGonagall starts class. A few minutes into taking notes she disappears and we hear a meow.

Looking at the floor, I see that she has become a cat. My fellow classmates gasp in surprise, amazement, or with fright. Personally, I giggle. I look over at Angel and his face is stoic, but I can tell something's off. His shoulders are tense and not normal Angel tense, but tense tense.

"_Are you okay?"_

_ "Why wouldn't I be?"_

_ "Don't say that Angel. I know you better than yourself sometimes. Please tell me, we're in this together."_

_ "It's very trivial."_

_ "Stop with the cryptic!"_

_ "Fine! I knew a demon who could turn from human form to cat form. Happy!"_

Ilaugh and everyone around me stares apprehensively. Angel looks at me and frown. _"Sorry love, I didn't want that to come out mean, I just feel that there is a very funny story behind that thought."_

Against his better judgment he laughs at me, only he has the common sense to do it through our bond so that nobody would think he was a freak too. "_You'd be right about that."_

He leaves it at that and instead of paying attention for the duration of the class I sit there and wonder about this story which Angel won't tell me about. Not that I'm missing anything. Transfiguration is a really boring class. Emphasis on really, boring, and class. Actually it will probably be really cool once we actually do more than turn matches into needles.

Class ends and the four of us get out of class and head to Potions.

"That class was bogus," Ron complains on the way.

"Agreed," Harry concurs. "Angel how did you manage to get your match to turn into a needle that quickly?"

"Luck I guess," he answers.

"Yep," I smile. "My Angels is just pure talented. He even did his faster than Hermione did hers!"

Ron laughs and Harry looks wary of what I said before laughing. I can tell he knows I'm right and that it is funny, but it seems as if he has trouble with me mocking her. But it's not my fault she's so mean to me!

"Buffy, you could be nice," Angel chastises me.

"Why? She's a goody two shoes asshole. And trust me when push comes to shove I can so channel my inner Queen C!" I laugh and Angel joins me as Ron and Harry give us questioning looks.

"Old bitchy friend," I tell them as we walk into potions and the four of us sit around a round table.

Less than a second later Snape walks in and everyone gets quiet, as if they could feel dark power radiating off of him. He goes up to the front of the room and begins a spiel on how important potions is. I have a feeling we may have a test on this, so I take notes on what he says. Angel and Harry are taking notes too.

"_Since when have you cared about school Buffy?"_

_ "Since forever. Now shut up so I can pay attention."_ I nudge him and he grimaces.

Without a warnings notice Snape turns and faces out table. I hear Harry and Ron gulp in fear. He walks towards us and closes Harry's notebook.

"Look here class, our resident celebrity is not paying attention," Snape says and the Slytherins laugh. "Now Mr. Potter do you know what a bezoar does?"

Hermione is raising her hand but Snape is staring at Harry, "No Sir."

Snape asks a few more questions before snickering at Harry, "See Mr. Potter, fame cannot bring you everything. Now I suggest you pay attention or I will be forced to give you detention. And you two," he faces Angel and I," state your names.

"Buffy Summers."

"Liam McKinley, sir."

"Well Mr. McKinley and Ms. Summers as your friend has proved none of you know potions. And since your names don't ring a bell I would reckon muggle-born. So for being ruder than Mr. Potter, if the two of you don't mess up your potion you will not get detention. And don't give me that look Mr. Weasly!"

Ron gulps and suddenly Snape tells us which potion to attempt and lets us break up into pairs. Since neither Angel nor I can fail with this, and neither of us trust Harry and Ron's potion skills, we work together.

We start working and Angel glares at me, "What!" I ask him as I stir the potion counterclockwise ten times.

"The first day of classes and you already made a teacher hate us."

"Hey he doesn't hate us! Plus we didn't do anything. You started it by asking me why I was taking notes."

"I didn't ask you anything. Hey Harry did you hear me ask Buffy why she cared about school," Angel asks all innocently.

Harry thinks about it for a moment, "Not that I recall."

Angel smirks at me and adds some ingredient that makes our potion turn pink. "Told you Buff." He looks at out creation. "Hey isn't this supposed to be green?"

I sigh, "Jerk! And yes it is, here let me fix it." I grab some chopped frog eye and carefully mix it into the potion, after stirring it clockwise for a minute it turns green.

I look next to me and see Angel staring at me in surprise, "It didn't say to do that!"

Before I can answer Snape makes his presence behind us known, not that I didn't know he was there the whole time slayer here.

"You are right Mr. McKinley; the book did not say to do that. Now let's see if your potion works."

He drops a little bit on a jar and it shrinks before our eyes. I start smiling, "Yes it works!"

Snape looks at us and cracks a small smile which quickly becomes a frown, "Yes it does Ms. Summers. May I ask how you knew about the properties of frog eye? Most seventh years don't even know that it reverses certain mistakes?"

"My Mom was a witch who went to school in the States. I found her old journals after I found out I was a witch and she put anecdotes about it," I lie. Somehow I just knew it.

He frowns more and tests everyone else's potions. None of the others work at all, besides Malfoy's who makes a quill shrink a little, not as much as ours. Seamus' and Neville's potions both explode causing Ron to burst out in laughter earning a reprehending look from Snape and resulting in Gryffindor losing the 10 points we gained from Angel transfiguring his match.

Snape walks back up to the front of the classroom, "You all must be ashamed in yourselves. I asked for a simple potion and only one or two of them even turned out amateur. Next time I expect better results."

I raise my hand and Snape calls on me. "Professor, does this mean that Angel, that's what Liam goes by, don't have detention."

"That is correct."

"So will you admit that you were wrong about me and I am not some simple muggle-born who knows nothing and has no skill?" I ask innocently.

The two of us stare at each other and Snape starts to laugh, the class looks at him in awe and terror.

"That's correct Ms. Summers. I think you and I are going to have an interesting year," he laughs and gives us an essay to right before dismissing us.

Pleased with myself I saunter out of class with a look of pride on my face. Malfoy glares at me and I cave into my 11 year old instincts and stick my tongue out at him.

Once we reach lunch nobody has still said a word to me, "What," I finally ask.

"Buffy what happened back there with Snape?" Harry asks.

"With what?"

"Um with the whole laughing and standing up to him thing," Ron replies, bewildered.

"Hey I'm not going to let some Dracula looking teacher come up and burst my bubble. Plus I was right he was wrong. He gets off on intimidating students so I just stood up to him.

"What I want to know Buffy is how you are so good at potions?"

"Actually buffy he doesn't look that much like Dracula. Dracula was slimier, more gypsy-like, and even more full of himself. Come to think of it he still owes me kittens from that poker game me and Spike got into with him"

Harry laughs and Ron and I soon join in. "Nice joke angel," but we all know you don't bet kittens in poker," I tell him trying to cover up what he just said.

"Bugger that," Ron tells me. "Angel I like your sense of humor it could rival the twins!"

Angel looks at me with a satisfied gleam in his eyes and takes a bite of his sandwich.

"What can I say I still think the whole kitten poker thing ruined the joke," I shiver before biting into my own lunch.

**Sorry for the wait, but school started. Hope you liked it! Coming up- DADA!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 5**

Lunch is over too quickly and we make our way through the castle to try and find the DADA classroom. This stupid castle may look pretty but the changing stairways make it way too damn difficult to find our way around the school. Luckily it seems as if no one else is fairing much better than me and my friends look at me in wonder when I just ask a painting for the directions.

Ron mutters something that we weren't supposed to hear but Angel and I could both hear that he wished he could have thought of that. When I snicker at him Harry stares at me with a strange look on his face because unlike Angel and me he had no idea what Ron said.

Eventually we find the DADA classroom and the four of us walk on into the classroom which surprisingly had no garlic anywhere. I specifically remember Quirll having garlic in his turban and all over his classroom to scare the vampires away. I mean I know the movies weren't going to be a hundred percent accurate but it would be really funny to see Angel's face when he talked about the significance of garlic and vampires.

Hermione walks in a minute after us with a few books from the library and smiles at us, maybe trying to make amends. I ignore her attempt. I don't care what Angel said I don't have to be nice to her; she's the one who started everything. Plus she irks me! JK Rowling made her seem so nice and Willowish but she is not anything like that. She's like a less shy Willow who is a lot cockier. Hopefully she changes and I can have a friend who's a girl in this new world.

My thoughts are interrupted when the door opens and a pretty young women with dark brown hair walks into the classroom. I freeze and rub my eyes hoping what I am seeing is wrong. I look at the front of the classroom and frown, nope still not Quirll.

Angel seems to sense my thoughts and looks questioningly at me. I shrug, "_Don't look at me like that!"_

_ "I thought you said the professor was male?"_

_ "He was in our world! But who cares this just means that there is not an evil teacher to deal with."_

_ "Buffy you should know better by now that our lives aren't that simple. If the professor was the evil we have to fight we would already be a step ahead of the game."_

_ "Oh I didn't think like that. When did you get so smart?"_ I tease.

"_When I had my tercentennial."_

_ "Funny, when did you get all funny and non-brood like?"_

_ "Humanity can do that to you."_ He says and we both laugh silently.

That's when the teacher decides to speak up, "Hello students."

"Hello Professor," we respond.

"My name is Professor Kalderdash and like all of you this is my first year here at Hogwarts. When I was a young witch I was homeschooled by my family in our small Romani village so it is going to be great to actually go to a school. This year we will be exploring the basics of Defense against the Dark Arts including basic spell work, what is out there that you need to protect yourself from, a bit of history, and we will take some time to go over whatever you guys want to learn about. Any questions?"

I want to ask her about vampire curses and gypsies but I am too tongue ties to say anything and so is Angel by the looks of it. He is slowly sliding down his seat and looks abashed and frightened by the professor.

She calls on Ron, "My brothers told me the professor was a man who wore a turban and spent the first week talking about vampires. Will you teach us about vampires too?" he asks.

"Well that would be Professor Quirll they were talking about. He had to take the year off after an accident so I'm here if that's okay with you," she looks at her paper, "Mr. Weasley. I don't know about the first week but if you are that interested in vampires I can teach you some. I have studied them quite a bit." She adds causing Angel and I both to look at one another and gulp.

Next she calls on Malfoy, "How old are you?" he asks with a look of longing on his face.

She laughs, "never ask ladies their age," she jokes.

After that she stops taking questions and begins the lesson on the fundamentals of DADA and class expectations and stuff. Near the end of class Angel has not recomposed and I wasn't doing much better. We had a few more minutes left in class so she opened the floor up to questions again.

I couldn't help but laugh when Hermione asked about grading policies but groaned as she asked about homework and Professor Kalderdash assigns a paper in which we are supposed to write about ourselves and what we want to learn about this year.

Finally gaining my composure I raise my hand and when she calls on me I ask, "Do you have an American relative by the name of Jenny?"

"I don't believe I do why, Ms. Summers is it?" she says a little confused by the question.

I nod, "Angel, um Liam, and I attended Muggle School in America for a period of time and our librarians girlfriend was a witch named Jenny Calendar, but her original surname was Kalderdash. She changed it to fit in in the States and looks very similar to you."

"Well I don't recall having a relative by that name. However my first name is Janna which is the Romani version of Jenny."

Before she can take any more questions class ends and Angel and I bolt out of class as quickly as possible.

Harry and Ron catch up to us panting. "What was that for," Ron asks accusingly. "Did the professor scare you that much?"

Angel still cannot speak so I answer, "Um the resemblance to our old teacher was just too uncanny."

"Did she beat on Angel or something," Ron jokes. "He looks more than frightened."

"Um, no," Angel answers shyly before Ron and Harry drop the subject.

"Well I found her to be quite attractive."

Harry and I laugh at this sentiment. "I don't know Ron I think Harry prefers Asians."

"Why would you think that?"

"Don't play dumb Harry it doesn't look good on you," I tell him as we head to History of Magic. "I saw you looking at that second year Ravenclaw. What was her name, Cho Chang?"

Harry blushes, "I didn't know you two went to school with muggles?" he looks at me and Angel changing the subject.

"Well yeah since we were 5. Neither of us knew we were magic until the letter came, so we grew up without magic. We moved to the states after Angel's parents died to go live with my uncle. Didn't you grow up muggle too?"

"Yeah, I didn't know about magic either because my Aunt and Uncle were trying to keep it from me."

I nod and we all walk into a double period of History of Magic.

Before I may have thought that Transfiguration was the most boring class, but that had nothing on History of Magic! History was never my favorite subject nut this class was worse! Class was only halfway over and Angel was still not looking good. "_You okay?"_

_ "No, how can you take this so lightly?"_

_ "I'm not love, but there's no point in stressing over it until we know more."_

_ "Oh yeah so we're just going to go and ask her if she is a gypsy who puts curses on vampires? That isn't going to work and you know it," _he all but screams at me.

I grab his hand under the desk in an attempt to sooth him and he squeezes my hand. I smile at him, "_It's going to be okay Angel. You're human now they cannot hurt you anymore."_

_ "I guess," _he says but starts to silently sob.

I sigh. Angel doesn't cry, he just doesn't, the only time I have ever seen him cry was when we were in hell and he remembered what Angelus had done when he came back. I knew somehow I had to help him but I wasn't exactly sure how.

Thankfully we survive class and I sigh in relief as we exit class with no homework and the day of classes is finally over with.

"Are you better Angel," Harry asks innocently and I marvel at his innocence. It's been a long time since I've seen someone like that and I hope me being here can help Harry maintain it a little longer than he would without me.

Angel looks up at him and smiles a bit probably thinking the same thing as me, "Yeah thanks."

"Hey," I exclaim suddenly overcome with an idea. "Do you guys know of a place where we can go off to and not be disturbed?"

Harry and Ron look at me with a look of disturb in their eyes, "Not so we can do anything," I quickly add. "We just need to keep up with our training and we need somewhere to do it. Ron your brothers have had told you something."

"Well they've talked about the room of requirement. It turns into whatever you need it to be. But it's hidden and Fred and George who know lots of secret places have never seen it."

I smile at him, "I think I may know where that is," I exclaim. "Um I read about it," I lie. The two boys nod at me accepting this and a feeling of guilt rushes over me. I hate having to lie to my friends.

"I think training may be exactly what I need," Angel smiles for the first time since DADA. "Harry and Ron you guys can come and watch."

The boys nod excited to have something to keep them from doing homework and everyone follows me until I come to stand in front of the wall.

"Um Buffy no need to state the obvious but this is a wall," Angel teases me.

"_I know but this was where it was in the movie,"_ I tell him in a duh voice. Ron laughs in agreement with Angel and I stick my tongue at him.

I take a deep breath, "I need a place to train with Angel." Suddenly a door appears and Angel and I walk in without a second thought but Ron and Harry follow us with more than a little apprehension.

We walk in to a training area filled with punching bags, mats, a water station, practice dummies, and a closet which I'm pretty sure had weapons in it. In the back of the room was a miniature library.

"I had faith in you the entire time Buffy," Harry tells me making me laugh. "But um why is there a library in here?"

I shrug at him and I notice that there are changes of clothes so that we don't have to do anything in these robes. Angel takes his stuff and changes, not ashamed of being seen in his boxers causing me to marvel at his body even if he's a child and how wonderful his chest looks as it moves up and down.

Harry and Ron look at my face and blush with embarrassment and shock of the situation which causes Angel to smirk at them. Unlike him though I have the decency to go into the closet to change, which does have a giant selection of weapons in it. I walk back out to find Harry and Ron changed too. Guess there was more clothes or something.

"What should we start with?" Angel asks. "Warm ups, hand to hand, strengthening, tai chi, or technique?" _"Or we can work with weapons but I don't know how these two will respond to us sword fighting."_

"Um let's spar," I say enthusiastically. It's been a while since we've done that and my muscles need some stretching." Angel nods at me catching the double meaning of my words and Harry and Ron look at us in anticipation of seeing this since we keep talking about it.

"Buffy are you sure he won't hurt you?" Ron asks obviously concerned. "Us males are physically stronger than you females.

I scoff at this and Harry laughs at him, "Ron aren't you the one who said earlier that Buffy had a wicked arm."

"Yeah but Angel could too!" he says trying to keep his dignity intact.

"Harry's right Ron, Buffy can kick my ass from here to Friday any day of the week."

I smile, "Don't worry Ron in defense to your gender Angel can hold his own in a fight."

"I can do more than hold my own," he tells me."

I smirk, "Then show me," I wave at him to bring it on getting sick of the banter and wanting to actually spar.

_"Whistler did say we still had our strength do we want to actually use it and risk showing them?" he asks before moving."_

_ "Hell yes," I laugh to him before adding seriously, "Angel it's been centuries since we had a good fight. We need this and it will help get your mind off of earlier._

He doesn't respond and immediately strikes me with the same strength and precision he had back in Sunnydale as a vampire. Luckily even though I am now 11 I am still a slayer with years of practice and dodge his attack before kicking him in the chest and having hi fly across the room where he stands up unharmed and shakes his face his he would when he still had a demon in order to get back in his human visage. I feel Harry and Ron stare at us but then Angel calls out, "Is that all you got," and we both go back to sparring.

I don't know how long the two of us are at it but neither of us ever really got the upper hand and after a while we just start teasing each other and finally I get him pinned under me, pretend to stake him, with my hand, we aren't actually using practice stakes. "You're dead," I tell him.

Only he doesn't actually die and instead he grabs my hips and rolls me over so he is on top of me and starts to tickle me causing e to scream in defeat. He grins at me and this time I roll us over again and kiss his lips. He responds and his tongue slips into my mouth in a dominating way.

Angel rolls us over again and moves his hands south before I remember that we have company and I push him off of me and stand up. Frowning, Angel stands up to and then sees Harry and Ron and blushes, something that looks really good on him. "_Buffy, next time how about we come alone?"_

_ "Agreed," I tell him_ before saying out loud, "Still think you could take me Ron?"

I'm pretty sure I hear his squeal in fear but he responds by saying, "Angel did that on purpose so that you just looked strong."

The other three of us start to laugh and Harry manages to reply to Ron in between giggles, "You sure Ron because it didn't look like that to me. I think you're just a bit scared.

His face turns red but he starts to laugh with us but grabs his robes and starts to head to the weapons closet to change.

"No Ron don't go in there!" Angel and I yell at him simultaneously.

"Whatever," he says and opens the door before screaming, "Blood hell what is all of this stuff!"

"Um," I mutter at a loss for words.

"Um, Buffy and I were starting to train with weapons before we came here," he says.

"With bloody medieval weapons! There are swords and chains and crossbows in here along with other stuff I have no name for!"

"Well we weren't there yet," I tell him. "We were only working with the quarter staffs."

Harry looks at my face and looks Ron in the eyes, "Ron give them a break, and muggles do things like that since they don't have magic."

He looks at us in shock before closing the door and I send Harry a look of pure gratitude. I just hope he believes that too.

I push Ron away and go change back into my robes and when I come out the three boys are changed too. "So anyone up for dinner?" I ask.

Ron's stomach answers for him and we all laugh before heading down to the Great Hall for dinner. We didn't even sit down and I swear the three boys had food on their plates within a second. Guess in any world and at any age guys are just as obsessed with their food.

"I have to say," Harry says. "The two of you are amazing!"

"Amazing at what?" Seamus asks hearing the question posed.

"Angel and Buffy are amazing at martial arts. Some form of muggle defense or something! You should have seen them!"

"It's nothing," I say as our fellow Gryffindor first years start to look at me and Angel." I give Ron a pointed look and he looks down in fear. Everyone else shrugs and starts to talk about the first day of classes.

We finish dinner and head back to the common room where Harry, Angel and I start to work on our homework and Ron goes off with his brothers to play chess. Eventually it is only Angel and I left out of all the Gryffindors in the common room and he smiles at me before kissing me and I wrap my arms around his neck glad that nobody is going to see us at this time of night. It was only the first day of school so nobody cared about staying up to do homework but the two of us, which is okay because we finished all of it and we get to have a make-out session.

I really love Angel make-out sessions.

A few minutes later we look at each other and he blushes causing me to laugh. "You know I think I liked you better before the change," I say and he looks at me strangely.

"Why? I thought you liked me as a human?" he asks unafraid that anyone will come down and hear us.

"Oh I do, but before you didn't have to breathe and even when I had to pull away to take a breath you would still be kissing me!"

"Okay beloved I'll learn how to not breathe just so I can kiss you longer," he laughs before getting serious. "I'm sorry Buffy."

"For what Angel? I was kidding about the whole vampire thing you know."

"I know but maybe I shouldn't have asked Harry and Ron to come and watch us train, I didn't realize it might let our secret out. I haven't ever had to think like that."

"Oh Angel its okay you and I both know we'll have to tell the two of them eventually. We've known the two of them for a day and we've slipped tons of times."

"I know but I'm bad at this."

"No you're not Angel. We've kept the secret for at least a day and a half and that beats Sunnydale. I didn't even get through a day without having my new friends find out about vampires and having a possible friend die! I say we're on a roll with the secret identity thing!"

**Hope you liked this chapter. Sorry for the wait, school's been stressing me out but I hope this chapter was worth the wait.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Ow, help" I hear Pavarti scream, waking me from my slumber.

I immediately jump out of bed as my slayer senses take control and run to the other side of the dormitory and start searching for something to stake. Upon reaching her bed I see something on the top of her head and take out my wand and use it as a makeshift wand. After killing it I open the window and start to flick it out the window, when I realize that's only a frickin spider.

Of course now the rest of my roommates have awoken and are all staring at me as if I'm a freak. I cannot blame them though; if roles were reversed I would call me abnormal. Screw those stupid slayer senses of mine. Being out of hell for a few days hasn't turned off my search and destroy mode.

Hermione speaks up first, "Um Buffy you do realize that was simply a spider."

"Um yeah," I answer awkwardly.

"Hey you can do that any day as long as it gets rid of the spiders that crawl onto my pillow," Pavarti laughs.

"Sorry don't think I'll do that again any time soon, my wand is disgusting," I laugh as I start to clean my wand with a towel. "I might need to keep some stakes in my drawer like I do at home."

"Please tell me you're kidding."

"Somehow I don't think she's kidding," Hermione says with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Seriously Hermione, it isn't like I have a destiny to kill spiders or anything I don't have any stakes next to me."

Everyone including Hermione laughs and I sigh in relief that I dodged a bullet, or the wizard equivalent of a bullet. Luckily in a place already filled with magic people tend to take my little comments as jokes and not that I am crazy. It's a nice change.

Once I finish I walk downstairs to the common room and see my friends all sitting at the table where Ron is trying to teach Harry and Angel how to play wizard chess. Harry and Angel start to play a quick game with Ron coaching them when they see me and wave. I laugh at them, especially Ron who is treating the game as if his life depended on it even though he isn't even playing.

I give him a look and his ears turn pink as he shrugs. We all burst out laughing before going downstairs to the Great Hall to get breakfast. Angel's been human for about three days and he hasn't seen to have gotten enough food in his system yet. I don't think he'll ever get fed up with food.

"Hey Angel, Buffy are you two going to train or whatever later?" Ron asks.

"Um I don't think so," Angel answers. "If that was all we did our studies would never get done.

He shrugs in response before going back to reading his paper. Harry glances at the front page and frowns.

"Ron did you read the article on the front page?"

"No mate why?"

"It's talking about some vault 314 at Gringotts that is being rebuilt. Hagrid mentioned that when he took me there!"

"It's probably nothing Harry," Angel assures him.

Harry looks at hi, disbelievingly, "But why would they even talk about renovations in the paper?"

"Maybe because they haven't updated anything in that bank in millennia," Ron says as if the question was stupid.

Harry shrugs and we all get up to go to Herbology, however Harry seems much more on edge than before.

I stay quiet. I know a vault was supposed to be broken into, not fixed. Maybe this is some wacky cover-up or something.

_"Buffy what's wrong?"_

_ "Why would anything be wrong?"_

_ "You have something face. Do you think this is a conspiracy to hide something really happening and it's an evil Whistler told us to fight?"_

_ "I have no idea Angel," I sigh_.

We walk up to the greenhouses and we walk in but Angel doesn't enter the greenhouse for some odd reason.

"You okay Angel, it's not like there's a monster or anything it's just a greenhouse," Harry says jokingly but with real concern in his voice.

"Oh it's not the plants. I just never realized how beautiful the sun can be," he answers wistfully.

I smile at him as he takes in the sun and bask in the light that he hasn't really been in for very long in centuries.

"Come on Angel there will be tons of time to bask in the sun later let's go to class."

"And maybe put some sunscreen on next time mate, you're a bit on the pale side."

I giggle and Ron and Angel stare at Harry not quite understanding what he said. "Yeah Angel can't have you not being pale," Ron says pretending to be in on the joke, but utterly failing.

"Or burning," Harry adds. Ron finally gets it and laughs and mutters something about strange muggle concoctions.

_"Please tell me they don't mean burning as in the turning to ash kind. I've lived with that fear a bit too long."_

_ "No Angel," I laugh. "He means sun burn."_

Angel doesn't answer me and instead just walks into class with a smirk on his face.

During class we get to just explore the greenhouse with a partner. My assigned partner is Neville. In the movies he was always quiet and weird but I can't help but like him. He's really funny once he starts taking and he really seemed to have a love for these plant things, a talent with them that I seem to be lacking.

The morning flies by and on the way to lunch the boys are making fun of me and saying I could kill anything I touch just because I killed one little Venus fly trap looking thing. I shoot them a death glare and start to ramble on about where they should shove that comment when I walk into someone and knock them over.

I look down to see white blonde hair, Malfoy.

He stands up and Crabbe and Goyle automatically go and stand as his flanks giving me a look that says they want to tear me apart. As if they could.

"Who do you think you are Summers, pushing innocent people down?"

"She just walked into you Malfoy give it a rest," Harry says.

Malfoy all but growls, "This isn't about you Potter. Famous or not that doesn't give your whores any right to push me down."

I clench my fists ready to punch him but thankfully Angel holds me back before I get myself kicked out of a second school, "Malfoy there's no need to fight over something trivial like this. It was a misunderstanding; Buffy wasn't paying attention to where you she was walking."

"What McKinley she's your whore too and I just offended her. I thought you'd swing the other way with Weasley here. I mean what kind of a pansy are you to be called Angel."

He growls and steps forward, "You don not call her a whore."

"And I would be scared of you because?"

"Don't underestimate me boy. I could rip your head off in a blink of an eye and have you live afterwards."

Malfoy smirks, "I'd like to see you try." He snaps his fingers and his henchmen roll their sleeves up and punch Harry in the eye and kick Ron in the shins so that he falls over.

"You want to keep going or should I have them hurt your boyfriend even more McKinley?"

The slayer inside of me is raging at what he is saying and Angel obviously isn't happy either and we both gesture them forward.

Crabbe manages to land a surprise blow to the back of Angel's head and he curses in Gaelic, he taught me it along with some other languages when we were in hell. Before he can hit back a voice booms from behind us.

"What's going on?"

I turn around and see Hagrid approaching us with a scowl on his face.

"Who did this? From the looks of it, it was you and your friends Mr. Malfoy. Is that right?"

"No, how dare someone like you accuse me of that. Summers here pushed me and then McKinley and Potter began to attack us. All Crabbe and Goyle did was attempting to protect me."

"Right Malfoy because accidentally bumping into you suddenly becomes beating you up."

"Okay all of you break it up. Malfoy I saw your friends punch Angel, was it?" He nods and then cringes in pain from the movement. "I'll let the three of you off with a warning but if I catch it again you are all three going to have a chat with the headmaster understand?"

Malfoy stares the large man down, "A monster like you couldn't do anything to me and neither can the headmaster once my father hears of this. Once I tell him students have been harassing me and teachers are condoning it you will be kicked out Hagrid." With that the three of them turn away and we all laugh causing all the boys to scream in pain.

"I'll take the three of you down to the infirmary to get those looked at and make sure they didn't break anything. Can you tell me what happened?"

"Like Buffy said," Harry speaks up as he gets to his feet. "Buffy accidentally bumped into him and then he was insulting the four of us."

"Then Angel here had to open his mouth and backtalk him, which is great and all but then we got the living hell beat out of us for no reason," Ron complains

"Hey he called Buffy a whore and insinuated that you and I were gay Ron."

"I never said I didn't agree with you handing it to him."

Once we finish telling Hagrid our story we are at the infirmary and Hagrid tells Madame Pomfrey what happened as she fixes the three of them up. Hagrid goes to lunch and she tells the boys to stay here for a little while to make sure they don't have concussions or anything. I was supposed to leave but I convince her to let me stay.

A few minutes later I groan, "Why did I ask to stay here with you guys again. I bloody hate hospitals."

_"You sound like Giles, Buffy."_

"Why," Ron asks. "Healers are great at making pain go away."

"So is morphine, but let's just say I have some demons in him hospital and I prefer that they stay and I never see them." Angel looks at me and remembers that time I had the flu all those years ago. "I saw my cousin die in one."

Nobody says anything for a moment and then we all talk about what happened. "I just can't believe that hurt as much as it did! If it wasn't for that spell my head would be bruised!"

"Why are you surprised it hurt," Ron inquires. "Just because you and Buffy beat each other for kicks doesn't mean other people can't hurt you."

"Um, usually people just don't hurt me," Angel says lamely. Thankfully he changes the subject quickly, "But hey Hagrid saved the day and I don't think all creatures that big are devils spawn anymore."

We all laugh at his change of heart and I smile. It's nice to have gotten in a fight and not have demon ick or blood on me.

**Okay so not the best chapter, but I had to show how there is now some talk about evil, the vault thing. And all you Buffy fans better understand why I changed the number to 314. I also wanted to show tension with Malfoy. Please review and I'll put the next chapter in a day or two to make up for the lack of updates. And btw the next chapter involves quidditch so review so I have an incentive to update sooner! **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After about the first week of school Angel and I become a lot better at keeping our secret from our friends and the entire school, and life at Hogwarts was really great. I mean maybe there was a little too much homework, but overall I was happy for the first time since my 17th birthday.

Overtime I fell into a simple routine of school, training, and hanging with all of my friends. And kissing Angel, we stay up later than everyone doing homework so we have time to kiss and having the room of requirement was handy for make-out sessions. It didn't take long for people to find out we were together, but luckily nobody minded or thought we were only first years. I guess I forgot when you weren't mortal enemies it was okay to be in a relationship.

I would never forget the great friends I had back in Sunnydale, but I loved my new friends too. Harry and I get along really well, I can understand where he'd coming from more than most people can and he's just so nice. Ron is my Xander; always with the joking and hating school, he can always make me laugh. Lavender and I have gotten to be good friends too. We bond over girly things since all of my best friends are guys.

Hermione and I still aren't the best of friends, but we don't fight as much anymore. After about two weeks I realized she was too much like Willow and it made me sad to be around her. I'm hoping we can work things out.

Surprisingly magic and I have started to mix. I'm doing really well in all of my classes except history of magic which involves way too much paying attention. I prefer to live in the present anyway. At least Angel helps tutor me in that class so I can maintain a grade.

DADA with Professor Kalderdash has not gotten better. Angel and I simply cannot look at her without thinking of Sunnydale and Ms. Calendar. I swear they are the same person, but we have no idea how to contact Whistler and he hasn't said anything.

So far nothing has come up that has needed slaying and it makes me antsy to realize I have no idea what evil the PTB's need our help with that would consecrate taking us out of hell.

I'm thinking about possible evil's and how I hope Malfoy will be the demon or evil that needs slaying when I suddenly get slapped on the back of the head and automatically get into a position to attack when I hear my friends laughing.

I glance up and see Ron standing and smiling at me, I glare. "Do you have a death wish Ron?"

He chuckles, "Well we've been calling your name and you wouldn't answer, so it was the easiest way to get your attention."

"Angel, you know I have a strict no killing human policy! Why'd you let him do that?"

He grabs my hand and laughs, "Sorry love but it was too funny to not let happen. Plus as I recall you did kill a human once."

"Ted was not a human," I protest.

"Where do you come up with this stuff," Harry laughs. "You two have the most peculiar sense of humor."

I snort and keep on walking outside. Angel and I have made it so we can have a conversation where we will be literal and everyone thinks we are just being funny.

Eventually we end up outside on the quidditch pitch and I can't help but feel a little giddy at the prospect of flying. Madame Hooch is giving us a lesson today.

"I still don't know how comfortable I am with this whole flying thing," Angel says.

"Come on mate," Ron tells him. "Flying is like nothing else in the world, you'll be fine."

Angel gives him a look of disbelief but before he can tell Ron off for that comment our lesson begins, and after brief instructions are told to tell our brooms up.

Harry, who is standing next to me, do this with ease and I look across from me to see Angel struggling a bit. I smile at him. I glance around and notice Malfoy had little trouble either.

I turn to Harry, "What a git," I whisper into his ear.

"Agreed. I was hoping he was lying about being a great flyer, but I guess we were being too hopeful."

A minute later most everyone has their brooms in hand and we are instructed to hover. I start to lift off the ground when suddenly I hear a scream and Neville starts to rise way above where we are supposed to be and starts to go out of control.

He disappears above the castle and soon reappears and is hanging from the castle by his shirt. We all start to run towards him when he falls to the ground. Not wanting him to get hurt I rush ahead of the pack and attempt to catch him.

Thankfully he lands in my arms, but he is passed out. Madame Hooch comes over and announces he is in shock and that she must take him to the infirmary. I pass Neville over to her and she tells us to stay grounded while she is gone.

"You okay Buffy?" Angel asks me.

I just smile at him, "_I'm fine Angel; you know me slayer and all defender for those who need it."_

He chuckles at me and I see Malfoy scowling at me. "Of course Summers to the rescue."

"Shut up Malfoy," Angel tells him and hands me my broom which I must have dropped.

"I don't think I need to listen to you McKinley. Oh no I hurt somebody get Buffy to get me my blanket and save me because I'm Neville," Malfoy mocks.

Harry stands in front of him, "I think Angel told you to shut up Malfoy. We can't all be professional quidditch player like you."

Malfoy rolls his eyes and grabs Neville's rememberball which must have fallen to the ground. He gives it a toss and catches it smirking. "How will poor Longbottom ever survive without this?"

Angel steps forward, "Give it back Malfoy," he demands.

"Nope," he says and Angel attempts to punch him, but Ron holds him back so that we don't start another fight.

"Come and get it McKinley!" he shouts and starts to fly up over the trees and waves him hand.

Knowing that Angel wouldn't go up due to his fear of flying Harry mounts his broom to stop Malfoy. Hermione looks at him wearily, "Harry we aren't supposed to go up there unless you want to be expelled."

He flies up and I mount my broom as well, "Well then expel me too Hermione," I glare at her and take off and stop next to Harry.

"Angel doesn't have the balls to fight his own fights," he laughs.

"Shut up Malfoy, you don't know the whole story," I yell at him.

"Your bark is bigger than you bite Summers, I'm not scared of you."

"Whatever Malfoy," Harry says. "Just give me that before we both get in trouble.

"Seriously Malfoy just drop it already," I tell him.

He gets a dangerous look in his eyes, "Okay," he says and throws the ball into the abyss.

I race off towards it and use my broom to hit it over towards Harry, only he misses it and dives to catch it.

He catches it and the two of us land on the ground to a crowd of Gryffindors cheering for us. Angel comes up and hugs me and kisses me.

Everyone is cheering for the two of us when suddenly a voice from the castle starts booming, "Ms. Summers and Mr. Potter. Come with me."

We turn around to see Professor McGonagall staring at the two of us and Harry gulps and whispers something about not being able to get expelled and having to go back to the Dursley's, but walks forward.

"_It's ok love, go."_ Angel tells me and I follow Harry and we stand behind the Professor as she leads us into the castle.

"Should we go pack our stuff mame?" Harry asks.

"Please Professor, don't blame Harry, I convinced him to go up into the air. Punish me not him."

"I saw everything." She tells us, and I remember seeing both of you up there."

She stops outside of the DADA room and I gulp, I hope she isn't getting Ms. Calendar or whatever to curse us. Professor McGonagall tells us to wait where we are and returns a moment later with an older boy. I laugh at myself, this must be Wood. I cannot believe I forgot about this.

"Oliver you can cancel tryouts," Professor McGonagall says happily. "I have found you a new seeker and beater! Ms. Summers here hit a small ball directly to Mr. Potter with her broom and he caught it after a fifty foot dive!"

"This is great," Wood says smiling.

"I'm telling you Wood I think with these two on the team we have a chnce of beating Slytherin this year!"

She turns to Harry and I and says in a serious voice, "If anybody asks I severely punished the two of you. You both will serve detention with Wood where he will teach you about quidditch before you go to a team practice." She walks away.

I high five Harry and Wood looks at us grinning, "Welcome to the team," he tells us and walks back to class.

Harry and I look at each other and burst out laughing as we walk back to the common room where we play a game of chess while everybody finishes up the flying lesson. They figured it would be pushing their luck to go back to Madame Hooch's lesson and possibly get yelled at by her.

I take one of Harry's pawns and look at him and in a serious voice say, "Harry how are you able to be so positive about everything?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean look at everything you've been through in eleven years and yet you are so innocent and still choose to see the best in people. I've gone through shit in my life and I could never see through rose colored glasses like you."

He thinks about this for a moment and his eyes turn dark so I quickly add, "You don't need to answer that. I don't think before I speak."

"No its okay," he says pensively. "I mean with Voldermort and all of that I don't remember it as horrible as that sounds. Most of the time I don't remember my parents, what ever happened to your parents?"

I silently curse; Angel and I never talked about that part. "Well my Dad left us when I was born so I don't remember him at all. Then one morning I went to school, I didn't know about magic back then my Mom kept it from me. Angel's parents drove us that day and the morning was just as it always was. Then during lunch we went to the library to check out a new Dr. Seuss book and my Mom and his parents were spread out on the floor dead, murdered. Nobody ever found out why they had to die, "I say sticking as close to the truth as possible.

We look at one another for a moment as understanding passes through our eyes, "I can never look at people knowing that they may have killed my Mom; or now could have been Voldermort's henchmen," I tell him.

"See I do the opposite. I look at people and realize that none of them are the people who have hurt me. I hope people aren't as bad."

The conversation ends there and we walk down the stair to see Angel and Ron running to find us in the crowded hall, "Is it true?" Ron asks with excitement.

"What's true?"

"That the two of you are the new players for the Gryffindor quidditch team."

"Then yes, it's true."

Angel rolls his eyes at me, "Wow Buffy, always need to be an athlete?"

"Hey I wasn't in Sunnydale just LA!"

"But you tried in Sunnydale. The well thing with Amy happened."

"Whatever," I tell him and kiss him before he makes fun of me more.

Suddenly two pairs of hands are splitting us apart and I look up to see Fred and George who are patting me on the back along with Harry.

"We just heard congratulations" George says.

"Wood told us," Fred says before George butts in.

"Fred's a chaser and I'm a beater."

They turn to leave and as they walk away I hear them both say at the same time, "Don't worry nobody dies in Hogwarts quidditch they just disappear. But they turn up in a month or two!"

"Don't worry about them mate," Ron tells us. "They like to scare people but bloody hell you two must be the youngest house players."

"In over a century." Harry finishes, "McGonagall told us."  
><em>'Actually I think I'm the oldest house player since forever," I tell Angel<em> he laughs.

"Buffy so you're the beater and Harry's the seeker?" Angel says out loud. "The seeker catches the snitch and the beater does what again?" Angel asks Ron.

"Tries and hit the bludgers away from their team and to the other team. And let me tell you those things hurt when you get hit."

Angel laughs, "Of course you'd best at hitting things at people."

I give him a look that shuts him up, "Whatever Angel. Last time I checked last week I threw that practice stake at you and it hurt you like hell."

"Hey," he says and puts his hands up in mock defeat. "Not my fault that I seem to be a magnet towards stakes!"  
>"That's what she said," I tell him and three eyes are suddenly on me. Forgot Angel and pop culture references don't go together, Harry would be too young to get that one, and Ron grew up in the Wizarding World<p>

Before I get a chance to explain Harry looks at us as we walk into the Great Hall, "Why do you two use blunt stakes anyway?"

"Well if we used real ones we could get hurt," Angel says as if it was obvious.

Ron looks at him oddly, "Why it's not as if you are a vampire. Last time I checked you had a pulse," he laughs and Harry joins in. Angel and I glance at each other and awkwardly chuckle.

"Duh Ron," I tell him. "Last time I checked vampires were all grr, an Angel here isn't."

"Plus I walk in the sun and don't drink blood and have a soul," he adds.

"Actually the soul is a mute point," I tell him.

He thinks about this, "True."

Ron looks at us weirdly, "In the muggle world do people not know when a joke gets old?"

"Never," I tell him and we all laugh as we sit down and serve ourselves some weird looking lamb.

All throughout dinner people are coming up to Harry and I and congratulating us on our positions on the team. Malfoy looks like he wants to kill us and Neville returns and thanks me for saving his life.

I tried to tell him it wasn't a big deal and the fall would have only broken his arm and wouldn't be fatal or anything.

All in all dinner was pretty good, even Sir Nicholas came up and congratulated Harry and I. I'm not the same girl I was at Hemery who loved attention, but attention did feel good once in a while.

Everyone was getting ready to leave dinner when suddenly Dumbledore tells us all to sit back down. I look around nervously. My slayer senses aren't going wild, so I don't think this is the apocalypse or anything, but I'm still wary of the situation. The look in Angel's eyes show that his thoughts are on the same page as mine.

Harry clutches his forehead in pain and tries to cover it up as brushing his hair out of his eyes. I shoot him a look of disbelief and he smiles shyly.

"Attention everyone," Dumbledore says and we all look at him. "Tonight everyone must go to their common rooms and stay in there without questions asked. Anyone who protests this and goes anywhere else will die a painful death," he says and releases the hold on us.

"What do you think is wrong?" Harry asks.

"I don't know," Ron says. "But I do know I am heading into the common room to play chess, I'm not dying.

"What I want to know is where or what would make us die." I can feel the slayer rising in me.

"Who cares! Come on Buffy I'll show you how to actually win in chess."

I roll my eyes and hold Angel's hand as we try to navigate the chaotic halls and he pulls me into an empty classroom where nobody will se us.

"What's the plan?"  
>"Come on Angel how am I supposed to know? I don't even know what we are up against!"<p>

"Right, but I doubt this is the big bad, if it was me out there I wouldn't cause this big of a panic without a pre show."

"Angelus, not you Angel. And I agree, in my experience major evil attacks in May or June not the middle of October."

He starts to open his mouth and I shush him as I try to listen to what the adults running past the classroom are saying.

"Did you get that Angel? All I got was it is imperative we keep children safe."

"Some of it. Apparently there is a swarm of monsters in the forest trying to make their way into the castle."

I look him in the eyes and pull him out of the classroom and using our spy like skill get into the room of requirement where we change into more comfortable clothes and grab some weapons.

"Ready beloved?" Angel asks as he sharpens a dagger and puts it in his pocket.

I smile and hand him a broadsword, which thankfully due to magic can become pocket size until we pull it out to use, "Always."

**Aren't you all excited, quidditch and some slaying! I think that's reason to review! So review and find out quicker what the demons in the forest are, and let's not forget Ron and Harry whose best friends disappeared. If anyone has any suggestions please let me know too.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

With loads of the stealth that we have mastered over the years Angel and I head to the grounds and once outside the castle run under a tree where we won't be seen.

"So what's the game plan?" Angel asks.

"I'm going with slice and dice, it works on most demons I've ever come up against and since we don't know what this is," I trail off.

He nods, "Agreed, but we have to make sure it isn't anything like the Hydra demons that re grow anything you cut off. Only way to kill those is a poison."

"I thought those were myths?"

"Is anything ever a myth?"

"True," I tell him. "I think this might involve Voldermort. Harry rubbed his scar like when Voldermort is near."

"Maybe, but lets just focus on killing the demons. Do you have any idea where they are? I can smell them nearby, but my senses aren't good enough to track them anymore."

"Have I ever told you that smelling thing was gross?" He glares at me, "Right not the time, they're approaching the castle from the west. Should we wait for them or go in for the ambush?"

"I vote ambush, less chance of anyone seeing us."

I smile at him and we both run towards the west side of the castle, only as we see start to see the demons outlines, we also hear professors throwing spells at the demons. The spells aren't doing anything, I've never heard of a magic resistant demon.  
>"Shit, Angel any ideas?"<p>

He gives me his signature half smile and pulls out a potion from his duster, he found it in the room of requirement, pocket and drank half of it handing me the other half to drink. "Nothing happened," I tell him in a duh tone.

"It makes us nonexistent to anyone not of the supernatural variety, except for witches and wizards. So the teachers won't be able to see or hear us."

"Then how can I hear and see you and where the hell did you get it?"

He blushes, "I think because of our connection, the fact that you're the slayer and I'm human with vampire strength, or because we aren't from this world. And I kind of stole it from Snape's storage room.

I laugh at him and we start to run towards the demons. We get closer and I notice that they are about a dozen of them. They were green and very big with a lot of muscle. Looking closer Buffy noticed it had no eyes and a tail along with spikes on its back. Instead of a right hand they had a claw.

_"Do you know what they are Angel?"_

_ "Haddyn demons, they kill children as a competition."_

_ "So what like the more kills you get the more valuable bachelor you are?" _Angel gave her a look. "_Okay guess I was right, so slice and dice it is."_

Angel takes out his broadsword and I take out a scythe we had found in the weapons cupboard that had said Gryffindor on it. We charge and begin to fight in a synch I have only ever had with Angel

The demons weren't ready for them and hissed as Angel chopped the head off of one of their numbers. I laugh at one of them standing over the dead body and slice it in half.

I look around and notice that one was about to cut Angel's arm off and stab it in the heart before it can do damage, but it had already made him bleed.

_"Thanks," he tells me._

_ "Anytime." I say back_. I jump up as Angel slides under me and cut the legs off of another one and in turn I go back and cut its head off.

Twenty minutes later there are three demons left and I can tell that Angel and along with myself has gotten tired. We both look at each other and finish another one off as another one comes and throws me onto a nearby rock. Angel rushes to my side and he takes his wand out and stuns it allowing me the window to go and dice it.

With one left I stand back and watch as it runs at full speed after Angel and with a simple side step falls into the lake and drowns.

I take out my wand and whisper a small spell that makes the dismembered demons disappear. Angel runs up to me and we kiss and for the first time I look and notice professors staring at us oddly. Well staring at the spot where we are and how the demons suddenly were butchered.

"Oops," I laugh as I point them out to Angel.

"Hey that's what the potion was for."

Laughing we use a nifty spell to clean our weapons off and get back to the Room of Requirement. As we change back into our robes I notice that we are covered in demon blood. I squeal in disgust as Angel chuckles. We head to the showers to wash up before heading back to the common room, praying that nobody will be there to see us coming in.

We walk in hand in hand and to our luck nobody is in the common room, sans Harry and Ron who are glaring at us. "Where the hell did you two disappear to?"

"Um," I say not sure what to say.

"You weren't fighting the monsters were you?" Harry asks his voice full of concern.

"Why would you think that?" Angel says looking at us both to make sure all traces of the fight washed away in the shower.

"Because you both are bloody talented at weapons and fighting," Ron answers. "Plus you both act as if the world is on your shoulders."

I laugh and Angel joins in, "Seriously Ron neither of us has a death wish, we were in the Room of Requirement since the demons would have had no idea we were there."

"Oh," Ron says hoping we could have given him more gossip. "Well why didn't you bring us along?"

"We were too caught up in the fear," Angel says. "Once we were safe we realized how stupid we were, but Buffy was too scared to leave and wouldn't let me leave her sight.

_"Scared Angel, seriously? If I'm so scared next time you can kick demon butt on your own."_

_ "Just an excuse love, you were braver than the adults."_

Ron looks at us accusingly, but drops his glare. I sigh in relief as Harry speaks up, "Did you hear the professors say what it was?"

Angel and I look at us and he shrugs, "Well we heard Professor McGonagall and Professor Kalderdash mention that it could be a distraction because the dem-onsters were too organized.

Okay so it was a lie, but we had thought that that may have been the case. Angel had never heard of these demons attacking in such large groups they were more of the loner type.

The door to the common room opens and I shiver, acting on pure instinct I pull Harry and Ron to the other side of the couch where we would be hidden, Angel follows us. Harry looks at my eyes and understands that it could be an attacker, Ron opens his mouth to protest but Harry slaps him on the head before he can talk.

"I know you're hiding," an unfamiliar male voice says. "I hear the heartbeats down here. Bring me the boy who lived and nobody gets hurt," it cries out. "Including your teacher."

_"There are three vampires there," I tell Angel._

_ "I know," he sighs._

People start rushing down the stairs as McGonagall screams when the vampire slashes her wrist with a fang. Every one is screaming until one vampire tells everybody to shut up and calls Harry to come out again.

Gulping Harry steps up and Angel tries to stop him, "I can't let every one get hurt because of me," he says and shakes Angel off of him. He starts to grab him again using his superior strength but Harry was already in the sight of the vampires.

Harry stands up and goes to stand in front of the vampires, "I am the boy who lived. Now leave everyone alone!"

One of them, who looks to be the oldest laughs, "Oh so brave little boy, the master wants you," she chuckles in a very Drusilla like fashion.

"What master," Harry asks.

"You'll know soon enough." They let McGonagall, Hagrid, and Ms. Calendar, um Kalderdash down and gesture Harry to come closer. He does as they say and Angel jumps up.

"Use your wand," he yells towards them. "Hit them straight in the heart."

Another vampire growls and walks towards Angel ready to attack, but I surprise it and everyone else by staking it with my wand. Harry sees what I did and follows the lead.

However the oldest one is still left and looks extremely hungry and goes to attack me. Ron hits it with a spell which it quickly dodges and knocks him out before running over and knocking Harry out and grabbing him.

The professors charge after it, but it is smart and the vampire somehow reflects the spell back on them, stupefying them. The students scream again and Angel and I charge the vampire.

Eventually I push my cross, the silver one Angel gave me, into its face and she yells in pain. Using the moment to his advantage Angel takes his wand and uses stakes it before we both run to the people who are unconscious to make sure they are okay and suddenly Dumbledore opens the door asking what has happened and some fifth year starts to recount everything she saw.

The headmaster turns and looks towards Angel and I, he squeezes my hand. He studies us for a moment, "People are coming to help bring everyone to the hospital wing, Mr. McKinley and Ms. Summers you are welcome to come with your friends. With that he walks outside and suddenly the five people who are knocked out are floating towards the hospital wing and Angel and I quickly follow them.

We end up there before anyone else and Madame Pomfrey thankfully sees that we aren't hurt and decided that she doesn't need to take care of us, but after fixing the teachers up help my friends and leave the four of us be.

Harry and Ron slowly come to it and look at us, "Are they gone," Ron asks.

"Yeah, Angel staked her" I tell him and look at Harry, my voice rising. "What the hell were you thinking Harry Potter! "

He shrugs and winces in discomfort, "I wasn't going to let anybody get hurt or dead because of me."

Angel glares at him, "Don't you get it Harry it wouldn't have mattered! They would have still attacked others even with you. The female may not have but the others were fledglings and would have been too caught up in the bloodlust!"

"Whatever," Ron tells Harry. "Until we were hurt I remember you were wicked awesome with your wand. How did you know to use your wands?"

"Well they're wood," I say.

"And a stake to the heart kills vampires so it was just a substitution," Angel finishes.

_"A horrible one, they aren't quit sharp enough," he tells me and I stifle a laugh._

"How'd you know that?" Ron asks and this time Harry answers him.

"Come on Ron in muggle culture vampires are the hit thing, a stake to the heart is common knowledge."

I smile and hug Harry and Ron telling them I'm glad they were okay. Just then Madame Pomfrey tells them it was okay to leave and we head back to the common room.

Harry looks uneasy and when I ask him about what the vampire whispered into his head. He takes his glasses off and cleans them in a Giles like manner, "They said they were after me, why would anyone want me? And I didn't know vampires did that, Dracula didn't."

"Just like that some of the innocence vanishes and I wrap my arm around him, "I don't know Harry but we'll figure it out. Oh and lots of other mythology says they can and I saw the look on your face."

He smiles and Angel looks at me with fear in his eyes. I return the look and we both sigh. We may not be in imminent danger but something was definitely coming soon. It may not be the big bad we were sent here to kill. But something was stirring and we had to protect Harry.

Guess our vacation was officially over.

**So there's that chapter. And sorry about uploading chapter 8 twice, if you never read the real chapter 9 it is there now. Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

A few weeks later I woke up to the sound of Angel in my head. I groan, "_Go away!"_

_ "Sorry beloved, wake up you have your first quidditch game today. "_

_ "You are the worst alarm clock in the world," I tell him as I get dressed._

_ "And why would that be."_

_ "Why do you think?"_

_ He laughs, "They didn't have alarm clocks back when I was alive."_

I yawn as I walk down the stairs and see my three friends sitting at the table. Harry looks just as nervous as me and Ron is trying to make him feel better, however his feeble attempt isn't working. Not that I'm surprised it isn't, last time I checked it was a bad idea by telling them everything that could go wrong, but wouldn't because it just wouldn't.

"You have no snooze button," I say eventually alerting everybody to my presence.

I walk over to the couch they are sitting on and Angel brings his head down to mine and kisses me good morning. "But can alarm clocks wake you up like that?"

"Yes," I grumble. "You just wouldn't know since you had no need for one." _"Didn't need one at night and when you did they weren't invented."_ "But, I admit now you are a pretty good alarm."

We giggle and Harry joins in as Ron just stares at us, "What's and alarm clock?"

"Muggle thing," the three of us say at the same time.

Ron sighs and looks over to me, "So Buffy please tell me I don't need to give you a pep talk too."

"Hey I heard the last bit and it wasn't even really a pep talk Ronald and no I don't. Harry don't listen to him you'll be great at quidditch. You have to be it's in your blood."

"What," he asks utterly confused.

"Hermione was ranting the other day about how your Dad was a seeker for Gryffindor."

He looks at me strangely as we all head down to get breakfast, I can't play on an empty stomach. Once we sit down it is evident that Harry isn't going to eat and I all but have to force him to get some into his system.

After a few minutes Ron looks at us strangely, "Hey I just realized why you two were talking about a muggle contraption as if you had been having a conversation about it in the first place."

Angel and I are saved from answering because suddenly Hedwig and another random owl flew down to our table and set down two packages that resembled the shape of broom sticks. Harry and I glance at each other and shrug as he starts to open his first.

After opening the package Ron gasps, "Bloody hell Harry do you know what that is?"

"I even know what that is Ron," Angel says. "It's just a broom."

"This isn't just a broom. Blimey I never thought I would see one of these up close."

"Come on Ron tell me what it is," Harry begs.

"It's a Nimbus Two Thousand! Which is only the fastest and most efficient broom to ever be made. She is sure a beauty. Come on mate you have to let me have a ride on it after the game."

"Sure," he replies absentmindedly. "Buffy open yours."

I do as he says and open mine only to frown, _"This is so not fair," _I tell Angel. _"Harry gets the best broom ever to be made and I get some random one."_

"Buffy turn it so the writing is facing me," Ron instructs. I do as he says and he looks at it for a moment. "Merlin's beard; Buffy this broom is a one of a kind!"

"How can you tell?"

"Look at the name; it says qualitate, celeritate, et tibi. That's the saying for thee Broom Making Organization who makes special brooms. I bet you it responds to only you and if you looked inside it would have a piece of your hair so that it basically becomes an extension of you. By the looks of it yours has been made for speed, agility, strength, durability, and force. This thing must have cost a whole load of galleons; most are only made for one or two areas not five of them!"

"Wait did you say it needed Buffy's hair?" Angel asks.

"Yes I did, why?"

"Buffy, Harry, who sent these to you?"

"Mine doesn't have a card," Harry says.

"Neither does mine," I sigh. "Oh Harry Hedwig just flew to McGonagall. I bet she sent yours!"

"Buffy, where did the bird who delivered yours go?"

"Bullocks, it isn't near her. Damn why do all of my new toys have to be evil?"

"I'm more concerned about how somebody could have gotten a piece of your hair," he tells me with much concern.

"I'm confused," Harry says. "What is so bad about the broom?"

"Somebody could have cursed it," I tell him. "Plus they got part of my hair meaning anyone can come and slit my throat at night."

"Happy pictures," Ron whispers and I glare at him.

Angel is still sitting in shock when the bird comes back with a letter addressed to me and Angel. I smile as I read it, "It's okay Angel the brooms not evil."

"Who sent it?" Ron asks.

"Dumbledore," I lie not wanting to get into the real person. _"Angel it was Whistler. He didn't say before because he was laughing at us, but was proud of our constant vigilance. He said he's had our hair for a while just in case."_

Angel sighs in relief as Harry and I get up to head towards the quidditch pitch. Both of us walk in silence, Harry much more nervous than I am. Quidditch has been relatively easy so far, cheerleading was much harder. Plus I think slaying demons counts as much harder of a sport than this. My only job is to protect people and hit a ball. No biggy.

We get into the locker room and quickly change before we grab out new brooms and find the rest of the team waiting for us. They all glance at our brooms in appreciation and we stand still waiting for Madame Hooch to call us.

"You two ready?" Wood asks.

"I've been ready for ages," I answer.

"Suit yourself," Harry grumbles. "To be honest I'm terrified."

Wood gives him a sympathetic look, "Don't worry Potter everybody's nervous before their first game. During my first game I was puking beforehand I was so scared."

"How'd it turn out?"

"Fell off my broom and ended up in the hospital wing for a week, but don't worry that only happens to me."

Harry gulps and I look him straight in the eyes, "Harry listen, it's just a game. Of course we want to win but it isn't a life or death matter."

"How are you so calm?"

"I just told you my secret. Just remember that this isn't really a life or death matter. Yes it's dangerous, but nobody's ever died. Come on Harry three weeks ago you were standing up to vampires. Trust me that takes a lot more bravery than catching a golden snitch."

"True," he replies right as we begin walking onto the field. We stand in formation and I have my bat in one hand and my new broom in the other.

As I walk out onto the field I can hear everybody screaming and then suddenly I am up in the air and a moment later the balls are released.

"_Good luck love," _Angel shouts to me as soon as I start. Inside our heads I blow him a kiss and suddenly zoom off to hit a bludger away from Harry and towards the other team.

The game continues and we are beating Slytherin by 20 points, but the golden snitch has yet to be caught. In the past few weeks I have come to love quidditch, but there's something about being in a game that gets my adrenaline pumping and makes me smile.

Plus the fact that my new broom is wicked awesome doesn't hurt either. I hit a bludger with it and it has almost as much force as the bat. The tiniest thought and suddenly it responds to me. Actually I am pretty sure that after riding this broom that I would never be able to ride the school brooms again.

Suddenly out of nowhere I hear the whistle blow, this whistle signaling the game is over. I look around for Harry and spot him on the ground with the snitch in his hand. I land and run up to him and put my arm around his shoulders until the rest of Gryffindor catches up with us.

As a team we lift Harry up as he waves the snitch around. He's smiling widely and I'm glad we had this game today. Since the vamp incident he had been very withdrawn and lethargic. Now he was smiling again and whenever vampires don't ruin lives, even if it isn't because of me, I always feel a sense of accomplishment. It's as if we are rubbing our victory in evil's face.

Everybody drops Harry back onto his feet and we go change and put our supplies away. Ron and Angel are waiting for us outside of the locker room once we are changed. Angel literally sweeps me off my feet and twirls me around.

"Nice game," he smiles.

"Nice game," Ron snorts. "That was the best quidditch match I've ever seen. The two of you are brilliant. Buffy you were flying so fast and hitting that bludger harder than anyone I have ever seen. And Harry your bomb was spot on! I don't think that Viktor Krum could have caught a snitch that close to the ground!"

Harry blushes and I smile, "Ron why are you so surprised that we could play?" I ask mischievously and put him on the spot.

"Um well I knew you both could play and it was more you than Harry," he admits.

Angel rolls his eyes, "He's trying to tell you that he didn't believe a girl could be a good beater. Which I think is ridiculous saying that you were almost hunting those bludgings."

"Bludgers," I correct him.

"Yeah those, you were basically their slayer. It really seemed as if you were killing them. Oh and good game too Harry."

Harry looks at Angel and laughs as Angel hides by kissing the top of my head. Ron looks at me sullenly, "I never said that!"

We all give him a looks. "Okay so maybe I did, but Buffy there has only been about 3 female beaters. And beaters are never first years, you just don't have the build for it."

"And you said the same thing when I kicked your ass, er arse when we were sparring with you. Plus then I was holding back."

"Can we not talk about that?" he blushes as we enter the common room. "And you proved me wrong both times. Angel's explanation may have been extremely strange, but it did accurately explain how you played."

"_Great," I mumble to Angel. "They better not call me the quidditch huntress now."_

Of course Harry then had to add, "Ron's right we should start calling you the bludger slayer, or slayer for short."

I glare at Angel and he laughs, "I wouldn't do that," he tells them. "Buffy will have to slay you then. Plus you don't have bleached blonde hair, a wrinkled face, amber eyes, or well anything like that."

"Or a bad British accent, or well never mind," O humph before smiling. "Okay you can call me that but then Harry needs a nickname too! Scratch that all of us need nicknames."

"Buffy when did you turn into Xander?" Angel asks.

I ignore him. "Okay Harry is officially Lightyear. Since you know your scar is a lightning bolt and you can travel really fast on a broom. Ron you should be Red Spider because your hair is so red and I squash you in a fight as if you were a spider. And Angel I think you should be Angelus."

"Hey," Ron proclaims. "I will let you know that spiders are terrifying and I love my red hair!"

Harry is laughing at Ron, "I like it Buffy. Mine and Ron's are accurate, but what about Angel's."

"Simple, Angelus means the one with the angelic face. And his face is so angelic and it works with his name."

"How did you get the name Angel anyway mate?" Ron asks.

"It's just a nickname Buffy's uncle gave me and it stuck. And by the way Buffy this isn't funny."

"What can I say Angel payback's a bitch," I tell him sternly. In response he growls and I laugh. "_Sorry Angel your growls don't pack the same punch they used to."_

_ "Seriously Buffy that really wasn't even a good joke."_

_ "Sorry Angel, can you forgive me? I didn't mean it meanly, but you do have an angelic face."_

_ "Yeah, but can you please stop the Angelus name. What if Kalderdash heard?"  
>"You're right Angel and I didn't mean it meanly."<em>

_ "I know," he sighs. "Which is the only reason I'll do this." _He puts his lips to mince and I hug him to get as close as possible. We kiss for a few moments until Ron clears his throat.

"Okay let's stop this lovers quarrel I say we ban the nicknames."

"Agreed," I say.

"Hey," Harry interjects. "I forgot to say Happy Halloween earlier."

"Happy Halloween," I tell him.

"Yes," Angel smiles. "That means we have a feast tonight."

"Amen," Ron says and I roll my eyes.

"Do you always think with your stomachs?"

"No," Angel tells me. "I think with my other brains too."

I laugh and Ron and Harry look at us in confusion. "American thing," I explain and they nod.

Ron's face drops as he thinks for a moment and the room gets filled with so much tension you could cut it with a knife. "Do you think they had other friends that will attack tonight since it is Halloween?"

"The vampires?" I ask and Ron and Harry shudder at the memory and Ron nods. "Nope, evil takes a break on Halloween."

"Mum always said that the veil was always thinnest on Halloween," Ron says.

"And muggle tales always show evil on Halloween," Harry adds.

"All not true," Angel tells them. "The veil is only between the dead, dead as in ghosts and not the undead, and occurs on the solstices."

I think about how to reply for a moment before addressing Harry's comment. "And muggles got it all wrong. Halloween is a break from evil since they tend to have their own customs to follow. Well at least the nonhuman variety of evil such as vampires and werewolves."

"How would you know?" Ron says.

"When we went to Diagon Alley over the summer Buffy and I saw a book on stuff like that in Flourish and Blotts and got it to read over the summer."

"Just don't put on any costumes," I add. "You guys don't want to be stuck as an eighteenth century noble woman."

"Meaning?" Harry asks.

"Sorry that was from a bad movie. Halloween is an even bigger money making scam back in the States."

_"Smooth Buffy."_

_ "It makes sense. And trust me I don't want to be noble Buffy again. Hey why did Spike attack anyway?"_

_ "Dru had a vision about what had happened. Ethan was just a prick."  
>"Agreed, I still have the tattoo to prove it."<em>

Angel and I excuse ourselves and head to the room of requirement and train for the rest of the day in bliss. After a while we sit back down and for the first time since leaving Sunnydale really talk about being there.

We only discussed the Halloween incident last year, but it was a start on the path to recovery. After we are done talking we go to the feast where thankfully no trolls attack.

**I know it was a crappy chapter but I wanted to write the quidditch match. Also I wanted to show how nothing happened on Halloween. This story is going to cover more than year one, or I'll make it a series. Either way there will be other Halloweens for shit to happen. I'll try to get the next chapter up tomorrow or Saturday to make up for this one. SNEAK PEAK- Christmas and vault 314!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

November went by quickly without incident and so did the beginning of December. The best part was that there were no more demons to kill. I like myself a nice fight as much as the next girl, but that demon fight in October brought back too many memories of Sunnydale.

The quidditch match made it even worse. I could see Willow and Xander sitting in the bleachers cheering me on, I could see myself at Hemery being the best at something again. I could see Mommy sitting and cheering me on when I needed her advice. Hell I could even see Cordelia telling me how ugly my uniform was and how it clashed with my skin tone.

One of the only comments she would have said and I would have agreed with.

Now that it is almost Christmas break I'm feeling even worse. Hogwarts has become my home, I'm not denying that. However Christmas was always one of the last happy memories of me and Mom and Dad in LA when we were all happy. I could see Xander doing his Snoopy dance and Willow complaining about the Chanukah spirit we all should have.

Angel wasn't fairing much better than I was. Christmas always reminded him of his past as Liam. We were doing the best we could, and having good friends like Harry and Ron was helping. They may not understand why we were so upset, but they could tell we needed cheering up and did the best we could.

Today was the last day of classes and my four friends and I are smiling as we walk out of charms, our last class of the day. Goodbye school and hello Christmas break. Once we reach the common room Ron takes out his wizard chess set and starts pouting.

"What's wrong Ron?" I ask.

"What's the point of break if we have papers due at the end of it?"

I roll my eyes, "Seriously Ronald it's just a few papers and other assignments. Just spend one day doing it and you'll be fine."

"Whatever. Angel and Buffy shouldn't you guys be packing?"

"Nope, my uncle asked if we would mind if we stayed here over break."

"Why?"

Before I can come up with a lie Angel answers, "He has a vacation planned with his girlfriend and said it would be best if we stayed here."

"It's no big deal we can finish our homework extra early," I smile.

Ron rolls his eyes as Harry laughs, "Sorry Buffy. I'm still not looking forward to homework. Unlike you and Angel I'm not a bloody genius. I guess Percy could help me though."

"Trust me until this year Buffy wasn't smart."

"Angel!"

"Sorry beloved, but it is true. All you did was try to ruin Snyder's life. "_If it wasn't for Whistler bestowing us with knowledge so we could be smart in this world you still wouldn't apply yourself."_

"Is that true Buffy?" Harry asks. "You seem bright to me."

"I just didn't apply myself. I had other worries such as what my hair would look like or what to wear. Oh and I saved the world a few times."

Ron and Harry laugh and we all sit there and chill for a while until Fred comes up to us and frowns at Ron.

"Is everything okay?" Ron asks.

"Mum just owled me and told me that we are staying for the holiday. Her and Dad and going to Romania to visit Charlie. She promised us she would make it up to us," he said as he disappeared.

"Well on the bright side," Harry smiles. "We can have that snowball fight we were planning."

"And we have a Malfoy free castle for a while!" I add.

"True, maybe it won't be so bad.

"Anytime away from him is heaven," Angel smirks. "And to think I thought William was bad. I swear the two of them must be related. Nobody with the same hair and obnoxious attitude cannot be related."

We started to call Spike by his human name since we figured talking about a guy named Spike would strike people as strange.

"God I hated that prick."

"What was so annoying about him?" Harry asks. "You talk about him a lot."

"Let's just say I knew him for years and he was always jealous of me. He thought I tried to steal his girlfriend, who was crazy, and he was a poser. Was that the correct word Buffy?"

"Yes he was a poser, always pretending to be a bad boy when he had a soft soul. "_Key word being HAD."_ And his girl was more than bonkers. She even had a doll who could 'tell the future'. I am so glad they are gone for good. Well out of our lives at least."

Harry looks at us and cracks a smile, "I don't think that they could be related then. Malfoy could never get a girlfriend."

"William only had one because she was so crazy and saw some imaginary potential in him. He's the reason he went through a rebel stage. Scratch that even Malfoy couldn't get girlfriend if she was clinically insane."

We all laugh and Harry and I continue to watch Ron and Angel play chess. Angel is surprisingly good at it and while he may not be at Ron's level he can stand a chance against him unlike Harry and I.

By the end of the night the only ones left in the Gryffindor common room are Harry, the Weasleys, minus Percy who was on Prefect duty, Angel, and I. Shortly after Percy leaves the twins decide to sneak out into the wizarding village.

For the rest of the night we head up to the Room of Requirement and teach Harry and Ron some basic moves. Ever since the incident they both agreed that protection was necessary and they might not always have their wands on them. Plus kicking someone's ass would surprise any dark wizard and even multiple demons.

Neither of them had the finesse that Angel and I possessed, not that I was surprised. We had done this for years and had some supernatural help. However they were both fast learners and picked up the ideas quickly. Well Harry did, Ron still had trouble understanding what the hell we were talking about. Fighting wasn't really his forte; he was more of the joke guy.

He reminded me of Xander even more in that regard.

Angel did a lot more teaching than I did. I was good at fighting, but teaching wasn't my thing. I didn't have the years of patience that Angel had. Even the patience I learned in hell wasn't helping me teach them. Showing them the moves and steps was easy, it was watching them fail that annoyed me. Neither of them could understand how important these skills were.

Unlike Angel and I they also didn't have the endurance we did. Thus an hour later they were watching Angel and I train. In the past months they had gotten used to seeing us fight with weapons so today we took out some type of Greek weapon called a harpe. Neither of us was good at it, so we were mostly figuring out the way to use it and how to fight with it.

Harry and Ron still didn't understand our strange fascination with weapons and fighting the way we did, or how good and in synch we were. Neither understood why we joked when we spared, or why we cared so much about it. However they got used to it after a while and figured it was an American thing.

Luckily most things we brushed off as being American and raised muggle. It helped our excuses a lot. Additionally since we told everyone we were born in England but were raised in the states our British accents disappeared and we just said they were so good due to practice and living in England when we were young. Since we've been here I have picked up British ways such as drinking tea and using expressions such as bloody. At least I wasn't wearing tweed yet.

Dinner was very empty and since the common room was so empty and nobody was in my room over break I stayed with the guys. None of the three of them cared and it felt nice to sleep in Angel's arms. It felt nicer to lay on his chest as his heart was beating; the rhythm of it, the soothing circles he drew on my back, and the Gaelic lullabies he sung in my ear put me into a deep sleep.

Hours later I yawned and rolled over to hear Angel snoring. I laughed and Angel woke up and moved his arms off my waist smiling. I noticed Harry was still sleeping so I kissed Angel. He quickly returned it and we broke apart smiling.

"_I could get used to waking up in your arms," I tell him as I snuggle into his chest. "Although your chest needs to be a bit bigger."_

_ "Just wait a few years love. And I could definitely get used to this. This is the way it should be every day, just stop snoring…"_

_ "Hey I told you a while ago that I hadn't been in the position to know if I snored or not. So I didn't know I did. And the thumping of my chest makes up for that right? Personally I still can't grasp the fact that I actually need to breath. Although I think I've finally gotten the hang of remembering to breathe all the time. It actually has become a reflex again."_

We both laugh and kiss again as we hear Harry groan. He fumbles around for his glasses and puts them on before glancing at the direction of Angel and I and shudders, "Please tell me Ron and I didn't get a show last night."

"Pervert," I laugh. "Nope we just slept. As in the unconscious sleep; speaking of Ron where is he?"

Angel and Harry shrug and we head down the winding staircase to the common room and see Ron sitting on the coach with a mug of hot chocolate. He looks at us and waves, "Hurry up there are presents for all of us. We already missed my brothers opening their gifts. I would have woken you up but Angel and Buffy looked too happy."

"Hey," I say. "Angel can be as happy as he wants now. And don't worry we didn't get too happy." At my comment Angel rolls his eyes and Harry and Ron groan at my sexual joke. They may be used to it and joke around a little with us, but they are still 11 and don't quite understand how we can think all of that is so funny.

Of course after the word present we all run down the stairs and see that there is a pile for all of us waiting to be opened. On the table there is a collection of different cups filled with tea, hot cocoa, and coffee.

Angel hands me a cup of coffee and grabs a cup of hot chocolate for him. Chocolate is one of his favorite foods, not that I can blame him. I accept my coffee and smile at him, "The breakfast of champions as my Mother used to say."

"American or not you have British blood in you so how can you stand coffee? Especially without cream and sugar," Ron says as he wrinkles his nose.

"I've lived in America for about 7 years Ronald and if you were there for a day you would be addicted to coffee. Plus my mum was from England and she drank coffee," I lie. Mom was born in California.

"Can we stop arguing over coffee?" Harry asks. "It's Christmas and this is the most presents I have ever received!" He and Angel are looking at their own piles of gifts; they were sorted, in awe.

"I'll be right back to open them," Angel tells us. "Let me just go and pray for a moment."

He walks away and Ron is about to open a present when I stop him, "Ron he told us to wait for him."

"I thought he only meant you. And why should we wait, it's Christmas!"

Harry smiles, "I forgot to tell everyone, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," I say and turn to Ron. "And give Angel a break. His parents were religious and they died when we were 4. It's a way for him to feel connected to them."

"Okay," he grumbles. "But presents!"

Before he could complain anymore Angel walks over, probably after hearing Ron, and looks at everyone, "Present time."

I squeal and go to my pile of presents. I open them and laugh as I see a box of baked goods from Hagrid. I make a note to myself to not eat those and glance at my friends.

"See you got rock cakes too?" Harry says in disgust. "The thought was nice and I love Hagrid, but his cooking is wretched."

"Well it's better than my Mum's gift. Hagrid sent me rock cakes and I prefer those than another sweater. And ugh it's maroon. She knows I hate maroon. Look you three got a Weasley sweater too."

Harry, Angel and I open the box that has a card from Mrs. Weasley. "Mine's emerald with a snitch on it and not a W," Harry says. "And she sent fudge too!"

"I got fudge and a scarlet sweater with an A on it," Angel says.

"Ooo mine's scarlet too with a B on it. And yum homemade fudge."

"Your Mum didn't have to do this," Harry says and Angel and I nod in agreement.

"Well I told her that Harry didn't expect any gifts and that Angel and Buffy only expected a gift from Buffy's uncle if he even remembered to send one while he was with his girlfriend. What else did you get?"

Harry finishes opening his gifts, "The Dursley's sent me fifty-pence piece."

"Is that muggle money? It is so oddly shaped."  
>"Yes it is, I'm surprised they sent me anything. Oh and Buffy and Angel got me a pair of seeker gloves and goggles for when it rains. Ooo and thanks for the book on quidditch Ron. I've always been afraid to break a rule and now I can understand which teams you ramble about. You guys didn't need to get me gifts."<p>

"Don't be silly Harry of course we did. Ron what did you get?"

"Besides the ugly sweater Mum and Dad gave me chocolate. He opens another parcel and smiles wide. Harry I would usually despise being given a book, but how can I be mad when it is exactly what I wanted!"

"Well I knew you kept talking about beating the twins in pranking, so now you can prank them muggle style. There should be another package with a joke kit."

"Thanks mate. Ooo and there's one more for me. Angel and Buffy I love it!" he says as he opens up the new case for his chess set. "Now the pieces will stop yelling at me for putting them away in a non-orderly fashion. And what's under it? A book on muggle mythology. Surprisingly I think I should actually read this so I can keep up with conversations!"  
>"You next Angel," Harry says.<p>

He opens them and smiles, "Let's see Ron you and I think alike, but you are an idiot. Now that I have a book on wizard chess you are never going to win."

"Try me mate, I'm the master and you will never beat me."

"_Actually the master is dead; err deader than before Ron so I think I can defeat another master. Plus I am a master myself."_ He tells me instead of telling Ron.

_"Angel as I recall I killed him and you are an ex-master."_

He glares at me and opens the next gift and shakes his head in amusement, "This is fantastic Harry! How did you know I would love a book of Irish poetry?"

"Well you talk in poetic terms a lot along with Irish traditions. I know it's in Gaelic but I think you and Buffy talk in Gaelic sometimes. Plus Hermione recommended the translated version and this was more geared towards you."

"You talk to that loser?" Ron asks in disgust.

"She isn't that bad," Harry tells him. "She's annoying but she helped me with my history essay one day when Angel and Buffy were training and she told me about it. Plus she just has social issues."

"I still say she's mental," he says rolling his eyes. "Buffy you next."

"I don't like her that much either Ron, but she's a good person deep down who just needs a friend. I'm not saying I can be friends with her, but cut her some slack. "_And yes Angel I know you tell me to be nice and I'm not mean to her, but she is too Willowish for me to actually hang out with her. Plus she has all of Cordelia's bad traits mixed in with Willowy stuff."_

_ "It's okay I understand, now open your gifts I can tell you are dying to."_

Not needing to be told again I rip open my first package and laugh as I see what Ron gave me, "I love it Ron! I was in need of new ink and the different colors just scream me! Thank you! Ooo and Harry a set of knives with a lion on them! I love it, but do you have a death wish?"

"Funny Buffy, I figured you could use knives since I haven't seen you use them. I can exchange them if you would like."

"Don't you dare Harry Potter! They are perfect; I'll just try not to use them on you." I look under the tree and see some more packages that were not sorted. I pick one up with my name on it and open it. "Hey the twins sent me a package of some of their prototype gags! Oh and Ron they want me to use them on you."

"You better not," he laughs. "Why'd they send you a gift and not me anyway?"

"Don't worry I'll use them on Malfoy. And they love me for some reason. Since quidditch began George and I have bonded since we are both beaters."

"Just don't bond too much," Angel fake growls and we all laugh. "Harry this one is for you, but it only has a note attached that says it is was your father's and it was time it was returned to you."

Harry takes the package with a curious look on his face and opens it, "It's just a cloak." He wraps it around himself and Ron gasps.

"Bloody hell Harry that isn't just a clock it's an invisibility cloak!"

"Wait where is my body?" he asks in a panic. "Wow I am invisible."

Ron looks at him in awe and Angel and I exchange a glance, "I want to know who sent this to you Harry. True ones like this are worth tons and are very rare."

He takes the cloak off and shrugs, "I would like to know too. Buffy one of these if for you and the other is for Angel."

Angel opens his first and smirks, "It's from your uncle Buffy. It's a silver cross with a ruby in the middle and gold gems on the ends. _"The note says that he picked red because it represents power, passion, and happiness. Gold stands for being chosen and wise. He said it explained me perfectly. Oh and it says that when I press the ruby a surprise happens. Open yours before we figure out what it does."_

I open mine and smile, "Mine's also from my uncle. It's the same as Angel's except instead of red it has a purple gem in the middle. _"The gold is the same as yours but the purple is for royalty, which makes no sense, nobility, spirituality, and combines the power and passion from red with the serenity of blue. If I press it the same surprise will occur."_

"_Oh and he forgot to tell you he picked silver because it stands for maturity, security, and protection. Plus this way he attached a simple spell that will transfer the gems onto the cross necklace you gave me."_

I grab Angel's gift from Whistler and put it on him. He takes mine off and under his breath whispers the incantation and the gems appear on the necklace he took off of me as the cross Whistler sent disappears. I lift my hair up and he put my necklace back on, the necklace my friends think I just received.

At the same time we press the middle gems and stare at each other in confusion because nothing happened. I look at him and he shrugs in confusion. Harry and Ron start to look around and suddenly I run upstairs and grab my wand.

I return downstairs and whisper a spell and suddenly Ron is lifted off the ground. Angel shakes his head at me and pushes Harry to the ground. I lower Ron back to his feet and Harry stands up as he rubs his scar.

Smirking at one another Angel and I press the gem again and Harry and Ron are staring at us in awe. After a moment Ron starts pouting, "It's not fair. I want a present that will turn me invisible!"

The three of us laugh at him and Angel pats him on the back, "It's okay Ron it seems as if whatever Buffy or I touch becomes invisible too, but only if we want it too. And Harry's cloak is big enough for both of you."

He is still frowning as Harry's mouth twists in confusion, "Why would your uncle send you two magical gifts if he's muggle?"

_"Because he's not even human," I tell Angel. "And he's a pain in our asses even if he saved us from hell. He's even more cryptic than you used to be!"_

Out loud Angel answers him, "He's muggle but since we found out about magic he's been doing research and took us to Diagon Alley and has helped us. He subscribed to some catalogs and probably ordered them from there."

"But true invisibility is so rare," Ron adds. "Everyone would get it if you could order it."

Thinking on my feet I say, "Or he ordered the necklaces and had powerful people put a charm on it. It's fucking hard to get charms that powerful, but my uncle has recently acquired some of my Mother's powerful contacts. Apparently she was quite powerful because Voldermort wanted her. She also had very powerful friends who if given time and money could pull this off. And yes I recently found her diary and read it so I know this stuff."

Angel shoots me a look that shows how good I am at thinking on my feet and Harry and Ron nod in acceptance. Before we can say anything else Ron's stomach growls and we all laugh as he almost whines and begs us to go downstairs for lunch since we didn't have breakfast.

We make our way down to the Great Hall. "Okay this is wiggy," I tell them as we enter the room.

"Wiggy?"

"Strange," I tell Ron and he nods in agreement. Last night dinner was served in the common room, as would the rest of the meals aside from on Christmas and New Year's Eve during break. Now it was only around fifteen students and all of the staff. Plus there was only one table instead of four and the professors were sitting with us.

Lunch was one of the most delicious meals I had tasted so far at Hogwarts even if it was weird. However after I got over the shock of it I enjoyed myself. Dumbledore was telling jokes and stories to the four of us. And as unapproachable as he seems he gets this twinkle in his eyes when he talks that is calming and his stories are fantastic.

Angel and I have better stories, but hey his come close to ours.

When we finish our Christmas lunch Dumbledore tells us we will have a feast for dinner and to be back here at 6. We all nod and assure him we will be there.

Harry, Ron, Angel, Fred, George, and I go back to the common room to bundle up before we head outside to play in the snow. I whimper at how heavy I feel with all of the layer on.

Minutes later when we are all exiting the building I grimace at the cold and start to shiver. The twins look at me and laugh. "What's wrong Buffy?" Fred asks.

"Are you cold?" George finishes.

"Yes," I moan. "I hate the cold. I miss California where it rarely drops below 50 degrees Fahrenheit and is usually around 60. In Celsius which is what you in England by 50 is 10 degrees and 60 is 15ish but closer to 16. Right now it is about 26 degrees F and about -3 degrees C."

"You've been outside already this year though Buffy," Harry tells me.

"But not for that long. And you've seen me when we go to Herbology or Hagrid's. I literally run as fast as I can!"

"Here Buffy, I'll warm you up," Angel says and comes and hugs me so that we share body heat and he breathes warm air into my face.

"_I'm so glad you aren't room temperature anymore," I tell him and he smiles into my hair._

"So it never snows where you live?" Fred asks in amazement, snapping me and Angel out of our private moment and I let go of him.

"I've never seen snow until I came to Hogwarts and this is the first real snow of the year we can play in."

"Didn't you live in England when you were little?" Harry asks his voice tinted with a skeptic tone.

Angel luckily comes to my rescue, "We were too little to remember, but you always wanted to see snow Buffy and this is beautiful!"

"And cold and wet," I whine as an idea hits me. Acting as fast as I can, well with only a little slayer speed so I don't cause attention to myself, I crouch down and quickly make a snow ball and throw it at Angel. "Still love the snow?"

He glares at me and throws one at me which I easily dodge, using a little slayer coordination.

"It's on!" Ron shouts.

In the end we get into two teams, Harry, George, and I against Ron, Angel, and Fred. After a few minutes of trying to get Angel I give up and attack everyone else. Snow may be cold and wet, but it is the best thing in the world. Not only is it fun, but it also great training for when we would want to practice dodging projectiles.

We end our fight when Fred and George leave and still not finished with playing in the snow I suggest we make a snow man. Harry quickly agrees and Angel does once I tell him through our bond what it is. Ron however is confused, but joins in once we start.

Once our snowman in done Angel excuses himself to go and find some twigs and rocks to use to decorate the snowman. As we wait for him the rest of us are making snow angels. After a while I see Angel coming back with his hands full only to notice that he has a faint white glow around him almost like an aura.

Neither Harry nor Ron seem to notice him so I stand up and look at both of them, "Guys Angel's behind you with snowballs he's about to hit you with.

Ron looks around and shakes his head at me, "Liar I don't see him."

Of course at that moment Angel takes his free hand and makes a snow ball and hits Ron in the face. With preternatural speed he makes another one and throws it at Harry. Acting on instinct as soon as the next snowball leaves his hands I flip over it and stick my tongue out at him.

Pouting Angel uses his free hand to turn off his necklace and mockingly glares at me, "Why'd you tell them I was coming?"

"Because it wouldn't have been a fair fight and you know surprise ambushes drive me to turn into Dru."

Harry and Ron don't notice the Dru mention and are staring at us, "How'd you see him if he was invisible?" Harry asks.

"I guess because our necklaces are the same," I shrug. "That's why we didn't realize what they did at first."

Ron makes a humphing sound, "So not only am I the only one without an invisibility object but you two can see each other!"

Angel smiles and presses his necklace and grabs Ron's hand. Harry looks around and laughs "Don't worry Ron your invisible now."

I can still see Ron and notice him frown, "But I still cannot see Angel or feel him touch me."

"I see you Ron," I laugh and he scowls at me.

"At least on the bright side we know you can be invisible too Ron. That way if we want to sneak anywhere we can."

"Angel," I giggle. "Your such a bad influence on him!"

"What are you talking about?" Harry says with a perplexed look on his face. "Angel didn't say anything."

Angel lets go of Ron, who quickly turns visible, "Buffy turn your necklace on."

I do as I say and look at Angel, "You can hear me right?"

"Yeah but they can't. Maybe Whistler realized the potion we used was going to be too hard to keep making and sent us these."

"This is wicked awesome!" I shout at the top of my lungs. Nobody but Angel hears me and we both smile at one another. "Hold on Angel, let's try something. Harry and Ron can you hear me?"

"Yeah," they both reply.

Smirking I turn to Angel, "I guess they can hear us if we want them to kind of how we can only read each other's minds when we are directing thoughts to one another."

We turn the amulets off and Harry and Ron are looking at us. Harry is rolling his eyes at our antics as he puts a stick in the snowman for a nose and Ron is fuming with jealousy.

"Hey, on the bright side if Angel and I wanted to have sex nobody would even realize," I say to ease the tension.

Harry and Ron both blush as Angel and I laugh. Sometimes being 11 is a pain, but it is hilarious to see my friends get embarrassed by a simple sentence.

We finish the snowman and by the time we are finished all four of us are soaked from the snow and after admiring our masterpiece we head into the castle and back to our rooms to dry off and change into robes that aren't soaking wet.

Dinner was even more delicious than lunch, and surprisingly less awkward. By now most of the teachers are quite tipsy from all of the spiked eggnog they were drinking. There was eggnog for the students too, but it wasn't spiked.

Since I was over 300, almost 18 or almost 218 depending how you looked at it and not actually a preteen I should have been a little miffed at the no alcohol. However after my one drink at that frat party I wasn't mad that I couldn't have any.

Angel on the other hand did seem a little annoyed. He was of age before everything turned sour, hell he had a bicentennial and was physically of age and had been a drunk as a human. Well the first time he was human.

He seemed to get over it though as soon as the adults got even more drunk and started making a spectacle of themselves. A drunk Angel could have meant our secrets would have been revealed. And even though people wouldn't believe him in his drunken state Harry and Ron might think it explained a lot. Oh and Angel wasn't used to an 11 year old human's metabolism and would have had way too much.

After a very entertaining dinner we retired to the Gryffindor common room and had a huge card tournament. I had no idea what the game was since it was a wizard game. It seemed to involve betting candy and some cards which I didn't even understand. Therefore I lost very quickly as did Harry.

During the rest of the game I was cheering Angel on who seemed to be good at it. I wasn't surprised, Angel was good at almost everything and he had years of playing poker with Spike and other conniving demons.

In the end he won and stashed the chocolate into his pocket for later. All of us Gryffindors left, minus Percy who couldn't be bothered with our childish ways, spent another hour or two talking and eating Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

Whoever knew eating candy could be a game? It was pure delight watching everyone take turns grabbing random beans and eating them even if they were gross. The twins of course tricked us and had added alcohol flavored ones. Even though they had no actual illegal substances it was funny. We were only 11 and the twins were only 14.

Fred got the grossest one of the night. It was musk and poop flavored one combined. He almost puked. George only got two bad ones, vomit and toe wax. Ron was pretty unlucky and received flavors such as fungus, fart, liver, and some weird combo of toenails, yams, celery, and other gross shit. Harry's only disgusting one was soap.

Slayer senses were great for this because I smelled which were the bad ones and only got the good ones. Angel's supernatural sense of smell gave him the same advantage. However his brain still considered blood as something pleasant and he accidently picked that up. He was freaked out that even though it wasn't ambrosia anymore it wasn't outwardly repulsive. He lied and told everyone it was cinnamon.

The fake alcohol ones were the best. I stated away from them but everyone else accidently grabbed a few and decided not to drink until they were older. Well the twins didn't mind them as much. Angel was the opposite of everyone and since he was used to alcohol he purposely chose some of those because he had the taste and not the effects. He pretended he hated them or lied about the flavor.

At one point Angel chose a whiskey flavored one and through our bond told me it was okay, but not nearly strong enough. I rolled my eyes at him and told him he was just too Irish.

Once the game was done Fred and George went to bed. Not long after Harry and Ron went to bed leaving me and Angel alone. We smiled at each other and walked up into my empty room.

It never mentioned it in the movies but willow had once told me that in the books the boys couldn't enter the girls' private rooms. Either Wills was lying, it wasn't true in reality, or for some reason Angel didn't count as a male. Since the only one that made sense was that it wasn't true in reality we went with that, or it could have been since it was only the two of us, since it was break, or since Angel had no bad intentions.

We quickly forgot what we were even discussing as soon as our hands were on the other and we began to have a serious make-out session. One that would have counted as hot even when I was a 16 year old girl dating her cradle robbing boyfriend of the night.

About an hour later we were both lying on my bed gasping for air since we were out of breath. Both of our shirts were off and we were sweaty. I could tell that both of us were going to be bruised in the morning, but luckily ever since our run in with the demons we had made sure we both knew how to do spells to cover up bruises.

Using it to hide hickys wasn't the reason we learned it, but it was a definite plus. Apparently years as a vampire still made Angel fixated on necks, and I wasn't complaining. I loved the way he would nip at my neck. I decided to not go back and think about the details since then we would never get any sleep.

Basically as I fell asleep in Angel's arms I was wondering if we were actually really 11 again. Last time I was 11 I was into boys and kissed one, but nothing like this. Yes my chest was smaller, but it was big for a preteen and I wouldn't know if Angel was bigger than an 11 year old. Plus both of us definitely had the desire of post pubescent teenagers who were majorly horny.

Angel and I both agreed that we still loved each other, but until figuring out who we were physiologically it would be best if we didn't go any further than we did tonight.

Not wanting our friends to think we did do anything extra naughty we quickly did all of the work we could do without going to the library. Then we went to sleep in the boys' room where they would know we didn't do anything.

Hours later I groaned as something heavy rolled onto me, "Five more minutes," I groaned. Lips kissed my forehead and I stretched and carefully got out of bed so that Angel didn't wake up.

Noticing that the room was vacant besides us I walked into the main room and found Harry and Ron slaving over some work. I walked up to their table and sat down. "Good morning, did I miss breakfast" I yawn.

"Yeah," Ron answers. "And for someone who blames Angel and me for thinking with our stomachs you are just as guilty. But we brought you up some pastries."

"Thanks," I mumble through a stuffed mouth.

"Sorry we didn't wake you," Harry apologizes. "You two looked too tired."

"It's okay," I assure him. Before I can finish my statement Angel comes downstairs looking as if he got out of bed, which he did. He notices the food on the table and scarfs some down.

Ron laughs, "George suggested we bring you two eggs since you um probably needed them after staying up all night. Um together." He blushes.

Angel puts down his food and blushes too. It's nice to see blood rush to his face. He quickly shakes his head, "We were just finishing some homework."

"Oh," Harry says. "Any chance you practiced that charm Flitwick wanted us to perfect?"

Angel and I nod and help the two of them with their charm. By the time it was perfected and we all mastered transfiguring a quill to turn different colors it was time for lunch and we all walked downstairs to eat.

After that we went to the library and finished our Herbology and DADA papers. Well everyone but Ron who only did half of each before getting bored. By the time we were finished it was time for dinner and then we trained for the rest of the evening.

Later that night as everybody was sleeping the four of us were sitting in the common room for a meeting I initiated. Everybody was looking me in anticipation and I smiled, "I think we should test our invisibility stuff out."

"I like the way you think," Ron exclaims. "Why?"

"There was this book I wanted to look at in the library, but it was under the restricted section and I would have gotten in trouble if we went earlier."

"What book?" Harry asks me.

"It was about Voldermort," I answer and roll my eyes as Ron shudders at the name. "I just think he's a fascinating case."  
>"Couldn't the Room of Requirement just make the book appear?" Harry asks.<p>

I shrug, "It hasn't so far."

"_Why do you really want the book Buffy? We aren't sure that Voldermort is who we will be fighting."_

_ "Because I don't want to risk him attacking us and not being prepared."_

"I still don't understand why the three of you are so into learning about him," Ron mutters.

"He called my Mum and Dad Ron. It gives me some closure to figure him out. Plus he tried to kill me."

"Okay that makes sense, but what about you two?"  
>"Interesting read," I tell him.<p>

Angel thinks for a moment, "I have a strange obsession with getting into killers minds. When I'm older I want to save lives so it helps to learn about them."

Harry and Ron look at Angel with an expression that could have been called fear. I just silently laugh. Angel really just wanted to research him so he could find his Achilles heel. Both of us figure he's going to be a Big Bad we have to fight and getting in the killers mind always helped.

And nobody knew how psychopaths thought as well as Angel did. Living with a demon inside of you for centuries will do that to you. Plus he has all of Angelus' memories and I knew from firsthand how malicious and cunning he was. If we wanted to figure out how to beat a potential killer like Voldermort Angel just had to get inside his head.

"Mate, you are one strange person," Ron says and shakes his head at Angel.

"No abusing my boyfriend!" I tell Ron and lightly hit him. He winces and I stick my tongue out at him.

"Speaking of boyfriend," Harry says. "Did you two really not exchange gifts yesterday?"

"Oh we were planning on exchanging them tonight so that the holiday season would last longer," Angel tells them. "When Buffy's Mom was alive she always saved one last present for the day after Christmas and we do it with each other now."

Harry looks at us and laughs, "That reminds me of something Dudley used to do. He made my Aunt and Uncle give him a gift the entire month of December."

"Well don't compare us to him," I whine. "Neither Angel nor I is a fat pig."

"Did Hagrid really do that to him?" Ron asks.

"Yes you should have seen the look on his face, it was priceless. I only wish that he could have stayed that way."

"Wait was it just a tail?" I ask remembering the movie.

Harry laughs, "It was at first, however the next day when I returned from Diagon Alley he had a snout and pig ears too."

"I wish we could have seen that," Angel says. "He probably looked intimidating."

"Nope just hilarious; if you want to see him I took a picture. I left it at Privet Drive but I'll show it to you when I can."

_"Why would a part pig bastard be intimidating?"_

_ "Bad experience in Australia in 1830 and a demon," he shudders._

Later that night when we were sure that everybody inhabiting the castle was sound asleep the four of us snuck down to the common room to get ready for our plan. Harry takes his invisibility cloak and puts is over him and Ron as Angel and I activate our crosses.

"Did you two remember your lamps?" Harry asks us.

"Yep," I smirk and Angel rolls his eyes at me.

"_Why smirk?"_

_ "Why not," _I tell him and twinkle my eyes. We both until we got the hang of these crosses we would let Harry and Ron hear us when we talked verbally and would talk to each other in our heads. That way we wouldn't accidentally make a mistake.

Angel rolls his eyes at me again; neither of us brought lamps because we can see in the dark without them.

The four of us exit the portal and turn around to see the Fat Lady confused on why she opened if no people came out. I hear Ron laugh at her and Harry quickly shushes him. The Fat Lady's eyes look at the direction that Harry and Ron's voices re coming from and we start to head to the library before we get caught.

Luckily we made it to the library without any trouble and I quickly grabbed the book I was looking for before we started to head back to the common room.

Murphy's Law came into effect major time on the way back. First we ran into Peeves who must have been able to see us.

Well he saw Harry and Ron and began to taunt them. We start to run away from him only to hear Jenny's doppelganger heading in our direction. Angel takes charge of the situation and we end up hiding in a room we had never seen before.

The door closes behind us and we all become visible and I notice Ron start to shiver, "Why did we all have to come to get a dumb book. We could have been caught!"

"You sound like Hermione," Angel tells him.

"Who cares!"

"No need to state the obvious, but we're a bit lost." All three pairs of eyes glare at me and I put my hands up in defense. "Just saying."

"Lumos," Harry whispers and Ron follows his lead so that we can see the room we are in. Angel shrugs at me and the two of us illuminate our wands too.

Harry walks to the other side of the room and stands in front of a giant mirror, a lone object in the room. "What is this?"

"The mirror of Erised," Angel answers and at our expressions points at the top of it. "At least that's what the mirror says."

Taking a deep breath Harry walks closer and gasps, "Do you guys see that?"

We all look at it and see Harry's reflection standing with a woman with red hair and emerald eyes. On the other side of him is a man with glasses and messy black hair. The two people to his sides are smiling and look down at him lovingly.

"Blimey Harry are those your parents?" Ron questions.

"I'm pretty sure, but last time I checked they were dead," he answers bitterly. "I really am a clone of my dad with my Mum's eyes."

He starts to tear up and Ron must have been thinking the same thing as me and pushes Harry away and stands where he was a moment ago.

"Wow," he mutters. "Look at me I'm quidditch captain and we won the cup. Ooo and I am head boy and Gryffindor has won the House Cup. Not one of my brothers has had all of that together. And damn am I handsome when I'm older."

"Who's that gorgeous brunette next to you Ron?" Angel asks. I glare at him and cough. "Not that I'm looking for me because I have Buffy. But do we know her?"

"I don't care," Ron smiles. "She's beautiful and it looks as if we are together."

Harry pushes Ron away again and the image switches to his parents. Angel looks at me and frowns, "_I thought you told me only one person could see the image."_

_ "I did, apparently that is pure fiction."_

After Ron and Harry finish gazing at the mirror Harry looks puzzled, "I don't get it what is this?"

"The Mirror of Erised shows what you desire the most. The happiest man in the world would only see reality for he doesn't desire anything else. Harry you obviously long for your parents to be alive and Ron you wish to beat your brothers in something and no longer be their shadow."

"Well you two take a look," Ron tells us.

Angel looks intrigued and steps in front of the mirror. The image changes more than Harry's or Ron's did. Angel is standing in front of a cottage with longer hair. A man is standing next to him looking down at him proudly and a woman is standing next to the man and is smiling too. In front of Angel, whom I am guessing is Liam in eighteenth century Ireland, is a little girl who looks like a female version of Angel. She looks to be no more than 6 and is adorable. His arms are around my waist and he's smiling down at me as I put a hand on the little girls shoulder and the other arm around Angel. In the very background is Drusilla as a nun.

"Are those your parents Angel?" Harry asks.

"Yeah," he whispers. "And that little girl is my sister Kathy. My Mother was pregnant with her when they were killed."

Ron looks at the image again, "What is with the strange background and hair? And who's that brunette in the background?"

"I have no clue," Angel lies. "Maybe to represent simpler times."

"Oh and that's Drusilla, she was a nun from the church we went to in London and helped Angel after his parents died," I fib. I know in my heart that to Angel Drusilla was the worst creation he made and felt bad that she turned out crazy and undead.

Angel starts to weep a bit and I hug him, "It's okay Angel. Everything will be okay."

He nods and steps away from the mirror. Taking a deep breath I step in front of the mirror and gasp. The background has become the gym I had burnt down at Hemery. In the middle Angel and I are hugging. The sun is shining through the window onto Angel and I am in my old cheer uniform. Next to us Willow and Oz are standing together as are Xander and Cordelia. Right behind us are my parents only they are together as if they never got divorced. To their right I see Giles and Jenny together and obviously happy. Kendra is in the way back with a group of random people who seem to be her friends and without a stake. The strangest part was that my friends and I were all 17 and Angel looked to be in his 20's. It was as if we were in Sunnydale when everything was perfect with a bit of Hemery and human Angel.

I start to sob and Angel comes over and hugs me whispering Gaelic words of endearment into my ear. Harry and Ron are standing in the background looking utterly confused. They give me a questioning look and I wipe my tears away for a moment.

"Let's ignore the whole emotional Buffy fest."

"Who are all those people?" Harry asks and hands me his cloak to wipe my tears off with.

I smile at him but decline his cloak, "Well the red head is Willow, the one next to her is Oz, the dark haired guy is Xander, and the brunette is Cordelia. They were friends of mine. The woman with the curly hair and the man next to her are my parents. Um the main person in the back is a girl named Kendra who was basically my sister. She was friendless so I guess I want her to be happy with friends."

"What about the man with Professor Kalderdash? And I thought you said your Dad left you and your Mum?"

"Oh he did leave," I assure them. "I don't remember him very well but I saw pictures of him. And that is Jenny Calendar not Kalderdash. She was the teacher in the States who looks like her. The man next to her was my surrogate father. Giles was the librarian but we were all really close to him. Jenny died and it tore Giles apart."

"Why are you so old?"

"Maybe to show how I wish things could stay happy in the future. I'm not sure but damn Angel if you grow up like this you just get more and more handsome."

He smiles, _"Funny Buffy. I'm so sorry baby. I'm the one who ruined this future for you. I killed them."_

_ "Don't you dare blame yourself Angel; I thought you were over the guilt. That was Angelus not Liam, the soul, or Angel the man you are now and were in Sunnydale. Plus I'm sorry about your desires. I wish you could have had that ending."_

_ "Me too," he sighs. "I wish my Father could have looked at me like that and not have called me a drunken waste of space. I miss my Mother. And more than anything I miss Kathy. I killed them all Buffy."_

_ "No Angelus did."_

_ "Kathy called me her Angel after I came back to kill them and invited me in, she was so innocent."_

_ "Angel please stop brooding," I plead. "I miss my family and friends too."_

Harry looks at my picture again and his face brightens up with innocence and happiness, "hey you guys are the center of each other's biggest desires."

Angel and I both smile and I know we are thinking the same thing. Our past lives ended in pain and we did have a second chance with each other. He walks over and drapes his arm around me and as he does the picture swirls to become a mesh of both of our desires. Taking a deep breath I take out my wand and ever so lightly tap on the mirror.

It starts ever so slightly with a miniscule crack. The crack creeps over the rest of the mirror until if it wasn't for my slayer vision I would have not been able to make out the picture. Cracks continue to diffuse and in the blink of an eye it shatters as do the desires we all yearn for.

Ron looks at me as if I have two heads, "Are you that foolish Buffy? This mirror was a godsend and you just destroyed it!"

"She did the right thing," Angel tells him.

He scoffs, "You're biased. Harry back me up here!"

"I'm not sure if I should Ron. This mirror could have been dangerous."

"How?"

"Ron when you see something you want and desire so much in a mirror would you ever want to leave it?" I explain. "I bet you many people have gone bonkers from staring at the mirror and confusing reality and fiction."

"Right you are Ms. Summers," a voice says from behind us causing Harry and Ron to jump in surprise.

"Professor," I say in an even voice. "Please don't blame these three for us being out of bed way after curfew. I made them because I felt that it was the perfect time to explore the castle."

He chuckles, "Nonsense dear girl. It is a part of human nature to do something like that."

"So we aren't going to be punished sir," Angel says calmly. "Along with being out of bed we did damage school property."

"On the contrary I am glad you got rid of this mirror. Mr. Weasley I am sorry to tell you but your friends were right. Many great witches and wizards have been known to go crazy because of this very mirror. Now if you all get to bed now I won't get you in trouble."

"Thank you Professor," we all say at the same time and walk out of the room and scurry to the common room.

We get into the common room and we all sigh in relief at not being caught. Ron and Harry make their way up to the boys' dorms and Angel and I sit in front of the fireplace. He lies down on the couch and I snuggle into his chest.

After feeling content for a few moments we separate and we each take out a box and hand it to each other. On the count of three we both open our boxes and we are smiling and giggling for a moment before giving each other a big hug.

"It's beautiful Angel," I whisper.

His face brightens up, "I'm guessing you remember what it means."

"The hands represent friendship; the crown represents loyalty... and the heart... Well, you know... Wear it with the heart pointing towards you. It means you belong to somebody. Put it on me Angel, heart facing in of course."

Smiling he takes the ring from my hand and slides it on. "Oh and thank you for my gift, may you put it on me?"

I do as he says and we both take our hands with the claddagh rings we just received and hold them together as we kiss. Angel slowly pulls apart and looks at me sullenly.

"Oh no I sense a brood session coming on."

"Well I know last time I gave you this I turned evil. That's why I gave it to you on Christmas and not your birthday. Didn't want a repeat birthday for you."

"Angel don't you dare say anything like that. We even got each other the same gift, so now I say we are married. Well in our hearts since we aren't in 1750 Ireland."

"I'm glad to call you my wife."

"And I'm glad that you are my husband. But let's not tell anyone the marriage part because we are 11."

"Agreed."

"Oh and Angel."  
>"Hmmm."<p>

"You'll be here when we wake up?"

"I'll be with you as long as you need me too and longer."

"Does forever work for you? Stay with me tonight?"

"Forever. That's the whole point. I'll never leave you my love," he promises and we kiss.

**Okay so no 314, but the next chapter has 314 and some more awkward classes with Professor Kalderdash. This chapter was very fluffy since I am in the holiday mood. Happy third night of Chanukah to all the Jews. And Happy Holidays to everyone no matter who you are. For my present please review! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Break went by quickly. For the two weeks of break we had my friends and I had fun playing in the snow, training, and just chilling. Oh and there was a definite period of time left over after all of that to have some hot make out sessions with my Angel.

A few weeks after school started up again I began to have some trouble sleeping. Due to that tonight Angel and I were in the common room so that I could put off sleeping. Patrol in the forest also helped put off sleep every night, but there was no action. However I did have to go to sleep eventually and with much chagrin I made my way into bed.

_**I awoke in the dark. No lights and no sounds. All was quiet, almost as if it was too quiet. Without realizing I was doing it my wand illuminated the room and I smirked at the sight before me. A demon was growling and chasing someone. I was pretty sure it was a Polgara demon due to the skewer sticking out of its arm.**_

___**Curious I walked closer to it and raised my wand before whispering a spell I had never heard and it keened over. I was very surprised that I used my wand and didn't use a dagger or something similar to that. The next thing I knew I was walking closer and closer to the demon.**_

___**Smiling I stood over the dead demon and this time used a knife to dissect its arm and pull out the skewer. Wiping the blood off of my hands, I walked into the forest and got sucked into the chilled air as if my body was being squeezed through a small tube.**_

___**The next thing I knew I reappeared in a small alleyway near what looked like Diagon Alley. Slowly I made my way to the back of Gringotts and knocked a specific rhythm of knocks. A goblin opened the door and motioned for me to enter the building.**_

___**The grotesque and looming creature led me through back hallways and eventually signaled for me to enter a vault as he bowed to me. Glancing at the top of the vault I noticed it said 314.**_

___**Upon entering the vault I saw a metal table with a white ghostly looking sheet on top of it. I put the demon's weapon into a jar and locked it up in a vault within the vault. I laughed menacingly to no one in particular and suddenly disappeared. **_

___**After vanishing from the vault I was at my old home in Sunnydale and was walking down the stairs to the kitchen. My Mother was standing there wiping a plate methodically and looked at me with big eyes. She walked over to me, drops the plate, and put my hand on my shoulder.**_

___**Leaning over she put her mouth to my ear and whispered, "You think you know what's to come…what you are. You haven't even begun."**_

___**With a final kiss the scenery changed once again and changed to Restfield Graveyard. I saw Drusilla skipping and dancing along the paths singing what sounded like a lullaby with the tune to Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star . "Little, little, little lamb may you please smile at me. Lions always following you. Up and up your life may go. Only to fall back down. Ms. Edith whispers in my ear and she tells me you will die."**_

___**Scenery changes again and this time I am in the library with everybody who was there that day. Giles comes up to me and pushes me down onto the ground. Ms. Calendar comes up to me and tells me how I shall be punished for allowing Angelus to be forgiven for his sins.**_

___**Willow and Xander come up to me and whisper, "Happy Birthday Buffy," before Ron, Harry, and Angel appear and they slit my throat.**_

I wake up in a cold sweat, panting. Glancing around my room I see that everybody is sleeping. Damn nightmare that woke me up too early. Damn this day. Damn life. Whenever things start to turn up my stupid slayerness gets in the frickin way! Why even try for a personal life at all.

Cynical thoughts I know, but something about being a slayer must have done that to me. Killing monsters since I was 15 or 11 if you think about it. Since coming to Hogwarts I'd been able to forget about that shit. But now all the pain is biting me in the ass.

After showering and getting dresses I walk to the common room and see my three friends wearing party hats and singing happy birthday to me. Blushing, I start to walk closer to them and Angel runs up and carries me over to the rest of them.

"Lá breithe shona duit," Angel tells me.

I give him a fake smile, "raibh maith agat, mo aingeal."

He kisses me, "Is tú mo ghrá."

"Gráim thú," I reply and kiss him and let my fears disappear.

Ron coughs loudly to split us apart, "And in English for the rest of us?"

Angel rolls his eyes, "I just said happy birthday."

"And I said thanks my angel."

"Then we both said I love you," he finishes and grins at me.

"Okay then," Harry says. "Let's go get us some Buffy birthday breakfast."

"Nice alliteration Harry," I laugh.

"What?" Ron asks as we go down the stairs to get breakfast.

Angel, Harry, and I laugh and we all look at him with wide eyes and he glares at us. After some teasing Angel answers him, "Muggle word which means words that start with the same sound."

As we walk into breakfast my slayer hearing allows me to hear him mutter something rude about dumbass muggle words and how I could have just said that in the first place. I shake my head at him and sit down to food as my friends plate me food.

I look at the plate and knife and notice how the knife reminds me of the skewer from the demon. The reminders from my dream destroy my appetite and I halfheartedly join in in conversations for the remainder of the time.

The first class of the day is Herbology and since I was so out of it that I kill my plant. In double potions I'm not faring much better. For the most part I'm surprisingly good at potions. So when my cauldron blows up everybody looks at me strangely.

To add to the awkwardness today mine was the only potion that exploded. Happy birthday to me.

During charms I accidently light Flitwick's beard on fire and by now everyone is looking at me as if I was The Judge; for destruction had been following me. Ron starts to laugh at me, since in this reality I am good at school. I glare at him and he cowers in fear.

"If looks could kill," Harry laughs as we walk to lunch.

I think about it for a second, "Actually they can."

"That doesn't count Buffy," he says and we both shiver at the memories of my birthday last year.

During lunch I sit there pushing my food around. Angel tries to get through to me through the bond and I ignore him. He gets fed up with me ignoring him and he switches tactics and talks out loud, "Are you okay Buffy. You're not screaming in birthday delight."

I sigh, "Birthdays and me don't mix Angel."

"That's not true, remember the ice shows?" he says referring to when I used to go with my Dad.

"Remember my infamous 17th birthday when my husband went all Hannibal Lector mixed with Jack the Ripper on me," I snap.

He recoils from me, "You didn't have to bring that up Buffy."

The other two are staring at me, "You turned 12 today," Ron says stating the obvious.

"I know, it's a family myth thing," I lie. "And sorry I've been snappy, but Harry has been too."

Harry looks around shyly pretending we didn't say anything. Angel looks hurt and Ron is still looking confused. I groan, I hate being mean to my friends. But today was a bad day due to my birthday and the dream made it worse.

"Sorry, I just had a nightmare that wigged me out," I admit.

This makes Harry perk up in interest, "You did?" he asks and I nod. "Did it have anything to do with a monster with a sharp object coming out of its arm?"

"Yeah," I tell him. "And then you appeared in Gringotts?"

"Yes, then after laughing I woke up."

"Um yeah," I laugh nervously. "Except I had a second dream after."

"What do you think that thing was?"

"It looked like something from a horror movie. With the reptile and human looking things and the razor, it was terrifying," I fake shiver.

_"Polgara I'm guessing," Angel laughs me._

_ "It looked like it."_

"The weirdest part was that the vault was 314 from the paper," Harry adds.

"Let me get this straight," Ron says. "You two had the exact same dream."

The two of us nod and Ron snorts, "Were you two staring in each other's dreams." He winks suggestively and Angel glares at him.

Harry shakes his head no, "That was the strangest part. I wasn't even really in the dream, like I didn't see me. Or Buffy for that matter. It was if I was,"

"The one doing everything," I add.

"Yet I wasn't even the one doing it," he finishes. "And then I woke up and my scar was on fire."

Ron groans, "He woke us up screaming bloody murder."

"Even I haven't heard someone scream in that much pain," Angel tells me and ignores the strange looks Harry and Ron are giving him.

I think about this for a second, "Weird," I muse secretly worried it was Voldermort related.

"Do you think it was prophetic?" Angel asks. "_Shit," he adds. "I said that out loud."_

"Mate I think you have gone bonkers," Ron tells him. "Harry's scar wouldn't hurt due to that and stuff."

"I'm not psychic," Harry says. "I'm just Harry."

"It didn't feel prophetic. It wasn't cryptic enough to be." Well the first dream wasn't cryptic enough.

"You're a seer!" Ron says in amazement.

Angel shrugs and I glare at him for bringing up dreams. "Um yeah," I say lamely. "Well I've had a few dreams come true. Don't know what that means."

Upon seeing my face Ron and Harry are smart and drop the topic as we start to walk towards DADA. I'm now even more confused. I prefer these cryptic slayer dreams I'm used too than these sharing dreams. Angel and I have shared dreams before, but I like that since he's Angel.

_"You still don't look good Buffy. You have something face."_

_ "Nice way to use my own saying against me."_

_ "Buffy," he says sternly._

_ "Fine," I cave and recount my other dream._

_ "I think it wasn't prophetic Buffy. You're scared and your subconscious is using that against you."_

_ "Okay," I sigh. _

_ "Don't worry I'll make your birthday better this year," he says_ and kisses me.

I'm tempted to tell him where to stick that comment, but before I have the chance to we are in DADA and I don't think it would be appropriate to say. Actually maybe it would be a good idea to do something inappropriate in this class so I don't have to stay in it. She's a gypsy and last birthday gypsies fucked up my life.

Angel senses my hesitation and squeezes my hand as the four of us sit down at a table together in the middle of the classroom. We were a little early and when Professor Kalderdash walked in with a rolling metal squeaking cart saying people were intrigued was an understatement. A big understatement.

"Hello class," she began. "Today we are going to talk about curses."

Before she could finish Hermione shoots her hand up and talks without being called on causing me to roll my eyes. "But Professor why is that so special? We talk about curses the majority of the time."

"Well today Ms. Granger we are learning about Gypsy curses."

Everyone around us starts to look excited at the prospect of learning something different. Well everyone but Angel and I for obvious reasons. She asks people the definition of a gypsy and multiple raise their hands.

She picks on Seamus, "Scum and thieves."

"Nope, what do you think Mr. Malfoy?"

"Aren't they peddlers who sell stuff?"

"You're thinking of a different type of gypsy. Ms. Granger do you know?"

"A member of a nomadic, Caucasoid people of generally swarthy complexion, who migrated originally from India, settling in various parts of Asia, Europe, and, most recently, North America."

"That's partially correct, but not what I'm looking for." Hermione looks down and scowls at the professor and nobody else's hands are raised. People always figure she's the smartest and therefore should know everything.

Professor Kalderdash turns to the board to write something, but before she can Ron calls out that he knows the answer. He gets called on and answers, "A gypsy as you are saying is a nomad as Hermione mentioned. However we are learning about the ones who practice an art of magic long lost to most of the world. It is a mix between wiccan magic and our magic."

We all turn and look at Ron surprised and I almost laugh when I see that Angel had written the answer for Ron on a piece of parchment. Professor Kalderdash is surprised too and gives five points to Gryffindor. Harry and I smile at Ron's astonishment at receiving points for answering a question.

"Now that we all know what a gypsy is let's begin talking about them. Today we will cover the Romani." She goes on about them until Hermione interrupts her again.

"Professor aren't you from a Romani village?"

"So somebody noticed," she chuckles. "Yes and I am a gypsy who is also a witch which is very rare. So now that we know about them and their magic, let's cover curses. Gypsy curses tend to range from a word that can cause boils to paragraphs that can do anything. They are more like the spells you hear witches use in muggle stories. Now can anyone tell me what their curses usually do?"

"They are notorious for causing great devastation," Hermione answers.

"Correct," she nods. "Now tell me the only rule they have in casting curses?"

To this nobody has an answer and on an impulse I raise my hand only to be called on as Angel glares at me, "They are not allowed to curse one of their own. However they will do anything to protect one of their tribe."

"Correct five points to Gryffindor. Their more infamous curses are all towards people who hurt one of their own."

As she goes on about a few examples and answers questions Angel and I are having a staring contest and both look as if we are going to pass out. Ron seems oblivious as he has developed a crush on Ms. Calendar's look alike, but Harry notices and I promise to tell him later.

We are brought back to reality when she says, "So class what makes their curses so formidable is that it isn't always straightforward. Left can mean right and right can mean wrong. Many curses also have clauses. Before I delve into that can anyone tell the class what I mean?"

Pansy Parkinson answers, "They can become worse?"

"Not quite."

"They can turn deadly," Hermione guesses only to be told she is wrong.

I don't notice who talks but hear people call out answers such as, "turns them into frogs?"

"Can be cast from any distance."

"Are unusually strong?"

"They can bend reality."

Guesses go on and on and I decide I may as well look smart if we were going to be told anyway, "The Romani Gypsy curses are meant to punish. When the victim is no longer being punished the curse is reversed."

"Very good, most people don't know that. Ten point my dear."

"Why does that make them dangerous?" somebody asks.

"_Because they turn you into homicidal soulless whack jobs that are hell bent on bringing the world to its knees," Angel scoffs._

_ "You okay A chuisile? "_

_ "No, but I'm not bad either."_

I nod in understanding and almost choke when she adds, "Most clauses are revered as Ms. Summers said when they are no longer guilty. Does anybody know the word used in the curses?"

"Perfect happiness," I answer.

"Yes, now what counts as perfect happiness?"

People all say it depends on the person, but she keeps insisting on a more concrete answer that goes off on what I said about guilt. I'm not sure why he did it, but Angel raises his hand to answer and gets called on.

"Perfect happiness is not only when the guilt disappears. It is when you are so content that the cause is all that matters. If it's torturing, then if you find a way around the curse to torture you are freed. But this isn't the norm. Most perfect happiness involves love. When the cursed can fully put the past behind them and move on, which occurs when they are loved and love. Usually it occurs after a monumental moment such as sex. This happiness has to be so great that it isn't just normal joy. It is joy like when you find out you aren't going to die and the next morning you wake up in the arms of your lover. It is so dangerous that is a curse made someone feel guilt or stop them from doing something purely evil they can resort back to their sadistic ways."

Everyone is staring at Angel in awe at his answer. I notice him shed a tear and Ms. Calendar smiles, "Mr. McKinley here is more than right. Fifty points to your house! He and Ms. Summers all but taught the lesson for me! I would have left out sex, but he is right. It isn't just happiness. Perfect happiness occurs after something horrific has changed into something great and pure and innocent and loving. No matter who you are that is always the case."

"Gypsies also are known for their deceiving lies," Hermione adds. "Mum and I went to a Romani gypsy village over the summer few years ago to help clean their teeth. Mum and Dad are dentists. And they said if we did anything wrong we would be killed. But they never told us their names and pretended to be different people."

"That is for their own protection," Professor Kalderdash explains. The bell rings and she finishes with, "And for homework write a foot on a Romani curse that has been cast. Ms. Summers and Mr. McKinley may you please stay for a moment."

"See you in History of Magic," Harry says.

Ron groans, "But if they're not there then I have to take my own notes," Ron complains as he and Harry exit the room.

Angel and I stand up and start to walk to her office where she disappeared to. We are both gulping and jittering in fear. _"Buffy I just wanted to let you know I love you," he says._

_ "Why does that sound like a goodbye?"_

_ "She obviously found us out and is going to curse me!"_

I put my hand on his shoulder and attempt to sooth him, "_Angel those magics were lost long ago. We'll be fine."_

He starts to detense and I pray that this will go okay. Entering the office Ms. Calendar gestures for us to sit across from her. We gulp and comply with her wishes.

"Tea?" she asks.

"No thank you," Angel says a bit too quickly and she stares at us before shrugging and pours herself some.

"Well okay so what did u want to talk to us about," I say vehemently.

She frowns, "This is what I want to talk about. I feel both of you resent me with no apparent reason."

Angel gives me a look and even without talking we are both thinking the same thing. How the hell are we supposed to explain that she is a backstabbing bitch? "_What are we supposed to tell her," I ask stating the obvious._

_ "I have no clue," he sighs. _

_ Silently groaning I squeeze his hand, "You are no help."_

_ "Sorry love."_

_ "And on my birthday too!" I yell at him and he laughs._

"Excuse me I know this is awkward, however may we please talk this through?"

Oops, guess we were staring at each other during our silent conversation. "Well may you explain what we are doing exactly," I ask.

"Both of you don't look me in the eyes, don't talk to me if not necessary, and it seems as if you do not respect me."

"May I say something?" Angel says. She nods and he continues. "You are the same person as a teacher from our old school. Everything from your name to your mannerisms. You look the same, talk the same, are both teachers, and are both Romani gypsies."

"She was a Romani gypsy? What did you say her name was?"

"Jenny Calendar," I tell her. "We were close and she told us she changed her name from Kalderdash to fit in with America. She grew up in a Romani tribe too."

"I've never heard of her."

"_Because Angelus killed her."_

_ "Buffy don't bring me into this."_

_ "It's not you it's Angelus, the demon, and she deserved to die. Okay that was a bit harsh, but you know what I mean."_

"And why does the similarity freak you out so much?" she asks.

"It's wiggy," I explain. She gives me a look and I sigh, "It's just strange and she wasn't my favorite person in the world."

"What did she do?"

"_Buffy what do we say?"_

_ "You talk this time and keep it as close to the truth as possible."_

He glares at me but looks at the professor, "Jenny did some unethical things to us and our friends."

"She was going out with our mentor Giles, and broke his heart," I add.

"In addition there was a gypsy curse that greatly affected and destroyed our lives for months," Angel finishes and puts his arm around me for comfort.

Professor Kalderdash looks at us surprises, "Well that was not what I expected. Is that how you know so much about gypsy curses? Because I am quite impressed by the sheer amount of knowledge the two of you knew."

I have a feeling she expected Angel and I to smile or thank her for the compliment, but we didn't. How could we be glad we were praised when the reason we were praised was because we know horrible information. I'd rather be more like Neville than knowing what I know because of what I went through.

"She hurt you bad didn't she," Professor Kalderdash states and not asks.

"Yes," Angel answers. "She almost killed us. If it wasn't for the letter to Hogwarts we would be dead right now."

_"Nice thinking on your feet," I compliment him._

_ "It's true," he shrugs. "Technically in hell we were dead. So we didn't get a letter, but still."_

_ "I guess so. Wait I died again?"_

_ "Not sure if you really were dead."_

"I'm sorry for misjudging the two of you," she apologizes. "I thought you two were just rude. I never realized you could have a reason."

"Professor, I don't hate anyone unless I have a legit reason," I look straight into her eyes and explain.

"I understand that now. But please try to realize we are different people. She may have hurt you, but that doesn't mean you have to hold a grudge against me. I would like to meet this Jenny though. I don't practice my clan's magic for the most part, but I do know the rules. What she did was horrible and I will talk to her and turn her in."

"She's dead," Angel says flatly.

"Oh, well I'm not sure if I should offer my condolences or not. However curses aside you two are excellent students and have a great understanding of every concept we cover. You two were raised muggle correct?"

"Yes, Angel and I live with my muggle uncle. After we found out we were a witch and wizard we spent a lot of time reading."

"That is understandable," she nods. "Now I am going to excuse you from the assignment for it could cause you emotional distress."

"Thank you," Angel and I say at the same time.

"You're welcome; now hurry to class so you can make it for the last bit."

Waving our goodbyes we exit the room quickly and once the doors are shut and we are in the hallway we sigh in relief.

"Damn that was awkward," I laugh.

"Agreed. Do you still think she is Jenny here?"

"I'm honestly not sure what to think. Either way I don't like her," I state firmly.

"She hasn't done anything dishonest or evil so why would you think she's evil?" he asks.

I shrug, "Gut feeling. And before you ask not a slayer gut feeling. It's just a Buffy gut feeling."

He laughs, "I wasn't going to ask that."

"Of course," I glare at him. "Can we stop talking about her? She ruined my birthday last year and I don't want her to ruin it again."

"Okay. But as I recall your birthday was amazing and it was the next morning that sucked."

"So not the point, it was the entire situation"

"Well if it was so bad then you and I should make a new night tonight," he says huskily.

I slap him and he rubs his side in pain, "That hurt," he complains.

"Angel you're 11 and I'm12. I am not going to lose my virginity at 12."

"So you don't want me?"

"Oh I want you; I just don't think this is the right time. I want it to be special and not just because last year turned out crappy."

Thinking about this for a moment, Angel and I walk into class and he discreetly nods in my direction.

We sit down in our seats and of course right after we sit down he assigns our homework and we are dismissed, thus ending the classes for the day. As quickly as normal humanly possible Harry and Ron come running towards up to ask what happened.

Once again Angel doesn't know what to do and leaves me to speak. Damn I hate his lack of social skills sometimes. "She wanted to know how we knew about gypsy curses."

"How did you?" Harry asks.

"A book."

"Come on," Ron groans. "You cannot tell me that you learned little to know facts that were all too personal from a bloody book."

"You caught us," Angel sighs. "Last year a gypsy we knew almost killed us. Actually it was on Buffy's birthday last year. It's one of the reasons she hates her birthday."

"You actually knew a gypsy?" I hear someone ask and run up to us.

I roll my eyes at Hermione, "If you must know, yes we did."

"Tell me everything about it. OOO you can help me with my essay!"

I count to ten to calm down before facing her, "It was a little too traumatic to talk about."

"Don't tell me that. To actually know a Romani gypsy and see their curses up close, well you should tell your story."

Angel and I both growl, "She said we weren't going to talk about it," he says slowly and drapes an arm over my shoulder.

"But that is preposterous! You could teach people so much."

"Shut up!" I yell and push her lightly to get her away from me, "Gypsy curses aren't even something you should be so interested in! They kill people you care about because the magics are so unpredictable."

"That's not what I read, I read an interesting volume about them and it even gave you curses to try."

Angel snorts, "Only people of Romani blood who are given proper training and power can do anything. Well you could be a powerful Wiccan and do it, but that's beside the point and you're not one."

"How would you know? I'm extremely powerful and Professor Kalderdash can help me."

"We know because we'd be able to smell if you had that much potential in the subject Hermione. And you aren't powerful, just book smart."

"How dare you insult me Buffy Summers! And learning new types of magic isn't a bad thing," she screams.

"I agree that learning is a good thing. But practicing Romani curses is practicing black magic."

"It isn't black magic," she disputes.

"Not all of Romani magic is, but curses are almost as dark as you can get. Drop it Hermione, or else you never know what we may have to do to you," Angel says and I sense a hint of Angelus coming out.

She storms away and Ron bursts out laughing. "That was amazing," he exclaims. "Did you see her face?"  
>"She did look pretty mad," Harry admits. "But I do feel a little bad for her. She really doesn't have friends."<p>

"Don't be sorry," Angel says. "She should believe us when we said to not ask questions."

"Black magic is dangerous and we don't need her to get involved in it," I add.

"Did you really almost die?" Harry asks with genuine concern.

"Yeah. Last year on my birthday Jenny, the Professor Kalderdash lookalike, didn't warn us she cursed Giles our librarian."

"The curse broke and he turned homicidal and almost killed us," Angel lies.

Both of them look at us not quite sure how to respond and then Ron scrunches his nose, "Wait did you say you could smell her? Please tell me you were kidding Buffy."

"Of course I was."

"Seriously Ron could we really ever smell power like animals?" Angel asks.

He shrugs, "True, but that visual was bloody disgusting."  
>We all laugh and head up to the room of requirement. As we approach the wall I shiver, "<em>Do you feel that Angel?"<em>

_ "Someone's following us," he states._

_ "I can't tell who though."_

_ "Me neither. Do you have any idea how to tip those two off so we don't go into the room?"_

_ "No clue."_

_ "I have an idea, follow my lead."_

Angel stops walking, "You guys I know we told Hagrid we would go get him the stuff he wants, but can we not go right now?"

"Yeah it's my birthday and I say we go and party."

"Okay," Harry says obviously catching on.

Of course Ron doesn't, "But I thought we were training. You two promised by the end of the year we could master those staff things."

Angel and I groan, "_I think he is more of an idiot than Spike."_

_ "Angel he's one of your best friends."_

_ "Doesn't mean he isn't dense."_

Just then Malfoy and his henchmen appear and the blonde looks at them curiously, "What the bloody hell are you losers talking about?"

"Thanks Ron," I mutter and he looks at me apolitically.

Harry turns to Malfoy, "None of your business Malfoy."

"To hell with you Potter, I bet it's against rules. Then I can get all of you kicked out of school."

"_Shit Angel I can't get kicked out of school again."_

_ "Don't worry love," he tells me. _"Actually Draco it follows every rule in the book."

"Oh really?"

"We'll show you," Ron tells him.

"Ron," the three of us chorus.

"What's wrong with that? We'll show him that there's nothing wrong with it."

Malfoy smiles, "Okay then show me," he demands

"_Scratch what I said earlier Angel, he is denser than Spike."_

_ "At least Ron is trying to help," Angel says in an attempt to redeem Ron and take back what he said earlier. _

_ "Malfoy cannot see where the room is!"_

_ "I know, I know."_

"You mudbloods are insane," Malfoy tells them. "You stare at one another for no apparent reason."

"Shut up Malfoy," Harry tells him. "Do you want to see or not.

"Of course," he snorts.

"Close your eyes then," he says.

Growling at us Malfoy shakes his head no and I see Angel smirk as he waves pulls out a potion and spills it over the three Slytherins. All three of them shriek in utter confusion and stumble around the hallway. Crabbe and Goyle run into each other and rub their heads in pain.

"What did you do mudblood? My father will hear about this."

"A simple potions to cause temporary blindness, no big deal," he smirks. "If only you could see your faces and the fear. Ron, Harry take Goyle. Buffy and I will take the other two."

We grab them and whisk them off into the Room of Requirement. Once in the room Angel whispers an incantation and they can see again. Malfoy looks around the room and scowls, "Where am I?"

"That is inconsequential," Harry tells him.

Ron smiles, "And now you can see we aren't breaking rules. Are we all changing?"

I glance at Angel and he nods yes to them and we all go our separate ways to change. We go back to find the three idiots looking at us in bewilderment. Malfoy looks at our outfits and scowls, "You wear bloody muggle clothing? This cannot be good."

"Well Draco," I sneer using his first name as an insult. "Sit back and enjoy the show. Don't bother escaping because you won't be able to."

"Angel, can you help Ron and me with that defensive blocking we were working on?"

"Of course," he says and Angel and I walk over to them and spend a few minutes helping them with multiple defensive positions. With instruction they could do them, but we wanted it to become more natural to them.

After that we go into the closet and grab the quarter staffs and help Ron and Harry with those for a little longer. Neither of them are very good at it, but they both have potential.

"That was anticlimactic," Malfoy scoffs.

Angel smirks at him, "You haven't seen anything yet. Buffy you and I are going to spar now."

"And since I'm he birthday girl I get to pick what we do," I smile.

He shakes his head in amusement, "Just keep it reasonable, we don't want these Slytherins to wet their pants."

"So no 14th century swords today," I mockingly pout.

"Sorry, let's stick with the maces for today."

I give him a stern look, "Hand to hand then you can teach me some of those African tribal weapons you know about."

"Deal," he says and then adds to me, "_Tone it down even more than we did when we started with Harry and Ron."_

I don't answer him and we begin to fight. Once we do that for a while Angel teaches me how to use something called a rungu. Since we toned our training down I didn't really get the chance to learn how to do it since the footwork required to master the weapon was too complicated to show Malfoy.

For the grand finale I do a flip and land behind Malfoy and hear him squeal. "Tada," I say and my friends laugh at my immaturity before we change and spray some more of the potion on the three of them and take them back to the spot we were talking to them at before.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Malfoy demands.

"Nothing," I say innocently. "Just a little muggle defense."  
>"That's it; you drag us here against our will, blind us, and now try to intimidate you. I'll show you that you don't mess with a Malfoy."<p>

I don't bother telling him he was the one who wanted to come here in the first place. "What did you have in mind?"  
>"I challenge you to a wizards duel. Goyle's my second pick yours Potter."<p>

"I'm his second," Angel says before Harry can say anything.

"Tonight at midnight in the old potions room," he tells us and walks away.

"What's a wizard's duel?" Harry asks.

"Just a duel," Ron answers. "why do you get to be his second Angel?"

"Because I called it," he says.

"_Immature much."_

He ignores me and Harry looks at the two of them, "Second?"

"In case anything happens to you somebody steps in," Ron explains.

We all stare at each other silently until we head downstairs for dinner. After dinner the four of us go into the common room and pace around in fear of the duel. Personally I didn't see the big deal. It's not like Malfoy could actually do anything to harm us.

The only problem was I didn't remember there being a duel in the movie so I had no clue what to expect.

With midnight approaching the four of us gather at the entrance to the common room. Harry has a look of fear on his face and I'm pretty sure Ron is about to scream in fear. I roll my eyes; this wasn't going to be a big deal.

Turning invisible, the four of us head towards our destination. A minute after we arrive Malfoy enters with his goons flanking him. He looks at Harry and nods. Harry walks up to him hesitantly. Angel and Ron filled us all in about wizard duels, Ron just knew and Angel read a book, and I hoped Harry remembered everything he needed to know.

Malfoy and Harry bow and begin throwing minor hexes at one another, neither getting the upper hand. What felt like hours, later my stomach starts to hurt and I have a feeling something bad is going to happen.

The blonde whispers a spell and suddenly Harry is on the ground, frozen. Without a second thought Angel jumps in as Harry's second and starts throwing jinxes at Malfoy. Ron and I sit in frustration not knowing if Harry was okay. We were pretty sure it was a simple _pertificles totalis_ but without being sure we couldn't help Harry.

Angel is gaining the upper hand and some of my fear is eased until Malfoy raises his wand and mutters a charm to turn his wand into a sword. I know Angel can handle a sword fight, but Malfoy's sword was obviously enchanted since it was his wand and Angel had no hand to hand weapon.

Angel shoots a disarming spell at Malfoy, but his sword repels it and sends it back to Angel. His wand flies through the air and he immediately crouches down into a fighting stance. He pounces at Malfoy and sends the Slytherin into the wall.

However he deserved more credit than that. Malfoy jumps up and as Angel attacks again the sword suddenly floats through the air and hits Angel.

Smirking the Slytherins all run away leaving us there.

Crying I run up to Angel and hug him. His arm is bleeding and his chest is gushing blood. The sword must have nicked his arm before stabbing his chest. Tears trickle down my face and it takes everything I have not to cry. I feel his pulse weakening and I'm frozen.

"What happened?" Harry asks groggily, probably just coming to.

"I'm not sure," Ron tells him and I can tell his voice is shaking. "He stunned you and Angel jumped in. He was winning until Malfoy transformed his wand into a sword. I don't know how but he stabbed him."

"This is my fault," Harry says.

I turn away from Angel for a moment, "Harry this isn't your fault whatsoever. How could you think that?"

"Malfoy wanted to hurt me and you guys got sucked into it."

I scoffed at him, "Harry you listen to me. I know what it's like to have people be in danger because of you, and this isn't one of those cases. Malfoy hated all of us."

"I guess," he sighs.

"What I don't understand is how Malfoy got the upper hand? Angel is bloody amazing at swords."

"It was enchanted," I tell him and suddenly I scream as my heart pounds. "We need help. One of you go get Professor Kalderdash immediately."

"You hate her," Ron says.

"Not the time Ronald," I yell. "Angel is dying and unless we want to get in trouble just get her. Don't tell her anything except that Angel is hurt. After that go along with whatever I say."

They nod and run out to try and find her. With them gone I lean over Angel again and his pulse is now almost nonexistent. Suddenly I cannot control anything anymore and I become hysterical. "Whistler, wherever you are get down here now! He cannot die! Why would you send us here only to kill him?"

_"Angel can you hear me?"_

He doesn't reply and I can't get anything from him. This isn't happening, what is it with my birthday and losing Angel? I've lost everything. I cannot lose him too.

I hear footsteps and see Harry and Ron running in with Kalderdash right behind them. She gasps when she sees Angel, "Dear Merlin what happened?"

"I'll explain everything later I swear. Just please help him first," I cry.

She nods and suddenly he disappears and we stare at her, "A charm that sends an injured student to the infirmary," she explains and before anyone knows what's happening I use all of my preternatural speed and rush to see him.

Ignoring pleas from the other teachers in there to leave I run to his bedside and grab his hand. Madame Pomfrey is putting liquid down his throat and somebody else is giving him CPR. My wails become louder and I am pretty sure the entire castle can hear me by now.

My friends are suddenly at my side and I see the Headmaster approaching. He gestures for us to come and Harry pulls me off of Angel and drags me to the side room where Dumbledore is sitting.

"What happened," he asks me calmly.

I take a deep breath and turn to him, "It's a long story Professor. May I please go see him? Angel's all I have left."

"Ms. Summers it will help us if we could understand what happened and your friends here seem to have no clue."

"I'm not entirely sure," I lie. "All I know is that it seems as if he was stabbed."

"Please try to explain."

"It was a curse," I whisper and turn around and head back to the common room.

I sit there crying and when Ron and Harry come in a little while later they come over to me and give me a hug. They try to calm me down, but nothing is working.

"Buffy you should have told Dumbledore the truth."

"It wouldn't have done any good," I say. "Angel's metabolism and healing system cannot overcome a sword. Plus we would have been in trouble. I've never seen him this hurt."

"Why would you," Ron tells me as Harry disappears. "It's not like he gets stabbed by a sword all the time."

What was I supposed to say? Sorry Ron he gets hurt all the time. Hell he's been shot at and almost decapitated and he's never looked so hopeless.

Harry comes back with a cake that says Happy Birthday Buffy. "We were going to give this to you when we got back from the duel since it would be after 12 and no longer be your birthday," Harry explains.

"We have presents too," Ron exclaims

I don't even bother pretending to smile. "Thanks, but I'll wait for the presents until Angel is better."

Both of them get this guilty look on their faces; "Spit it out," I demand.

"After you left we overheard the professors talking and they said it didn't look as if Angel was going to make it."

I cry dry tears as they sing Happy Birthday to me. Glancing down at the candles I remember last year, well my last birthday, and how I told Mom I didn't want to make a wish. Why wish when the love of my life was gone and replaced by his evil twin?

This year I am tempted to wish for Angel to get better, but in all honesty I stopped believing in wishes a long time ago. If wishes worked things would have turned out a lot better for me. Harry and Ron look at me waiting for me to blow out the candles and I sigh. I blow out the candles and wish.

This year I wish that I would die.

**Okay so sorry for such the long wait, but school took over my life. This chapter focuses on a lot of different aspects and I hope it lived up to expectations. And yes a cliffy! I know most of you think I won't kill Angel or that I will. Well I have two versions of the next chapter written and it's up to you to decide. GO on my profile and vote for if Angel lives or dies! Voting ends on the 29****th**** and on the 30****th**** I will post the next chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

I didn't sleep. I didn't even bother trying. What was the point in sleeping if I knew it was just going to cause nightmares of Angel dying? So I tossed and turned all night, careful to keep my sobs at a minimal level so that I wouldn't wake up my roommates.

As soon as it was a reasonable hour I jumped out of bed and quickly got dresses before running down the stairs and through the door. In the back of my head I hear my name being called by the twins, but I ignore them until I can't hear them.

Entering the hospital wing Madame Pomfrey glares at me, however I ignore her and rush over to Angel's bed. Upon seeing him, tears leak from my eyes.

His usual pale face is paler than a ghost and even in sleep he has a sullen look on his face. Glancing down I see that his arm is scratched, but looks like nothing more than a scrape with stitches. Except for the pus oozing from it that is. The chest is the worst. Placing my hand on his neck I can tell his pulse is still relatively weak. His chest looks as if some animal mauled it, ate his heart, and stitched him up, badly. He is no longer bleeding, much. I can still see the blood seeping out a little, but that could be because I'm the Slayer and see those things. Instead of his usual coloring on here, his skin is not lighter but black, blue, red, yellow, and every color in between. It seems as if his entire body is bruised.

And to think this is how he looks after magic. I shudder at the thought of him without the magic help.

I lean down and gently kiss his forehead, "Please be okay my Angel," I whisper.

"I do believe some background from you would be helpful for that Ms. Summers," a calming voice says from behind me.

Facing forward I ignore the Headmaster's question, "Will he live?"

He comes and sits down on one of the chairs next to me and sighs, "To be honest I am not sure. Everything we do to his abrasions has little effect. May you elaborate on what happened?"

"It's not really something easy to explain," I laugh sarcastically. Understatement much, this isn't simply from Malfoy's sword and as much as I wish it were, there is something else there.

His eyes twinkle for a moment, "I think we have time to hear it."

"Where to begin," I mutter. "Well I guess you can say Angel and I have always had bad luck. Our parents were murdered when we were young and then a year in a half ago things were starting to look up. However last year my mentor was cursed by one of our teachers, they were together at the time. Because of this curse both Angel and I almost died."

"And what does this have to do with Mr. McKinley?"

"Well you see the curse came into effect about two years ago and a year ago it broke. Ms. Calendar was a powerful gypsy, and cursed Giles to suffer for his past since after they got together she found out he was rebellious as a child and did some questionable thing," I tell him. Hey it isn't completely a lie, just parts of it. "We didn't realize at the time but the curse affected Angel too since after our parents died he had a short temper and hurt a fellow classmate enough to put him in a hospital for three months. But I swear he's over that!" I promise him. Definitely over it, no Angelus was going to come out ever again.

"I believe you, please continue."

"Well she connected both curses and so when Giles was cursed to feel guilty, so was Angel. The curse caused both to feel such an unbelievable guilt that they couldn't function properly. Once the curse was broken Giles became homicidal and Angel experienced intense physical pain with everything and anything."

"So you believe that this is due to the curse," he finishes. "Interesting, but how come it looks as if a sword gashed him?"

I groan, he must know, I can see it in his eyes. "Um," I think of a reasonable answer. "I don't know. Every time he gets hurt it looks as if to be from a fight or a bullet wound. Maybe this time it was a sword because we are in a medieval castle."

He looks at me and I struggle to keep a straight face until he nods, "Very well Ms. Summers. I do not know much about Gypsy curses, but Professor Kalderdash might. Allow me to go and talk to her and we will try to fix this. You are free from going to classes today if you wish. Though if it helps you may go."

He walks away before turning back to me, "And Ms. Summers, happy belated birthday."

The moment he says that is when I truly want to fade away into the darkness with Angel. I laugh bitterly to myself. Even a year ago with Angelus if somebody suggested that I would think of committing suicide I would have laughed in their faces. Now, that's all I can picture.

It's not that I am one of those girls who need a boy in their lives to function, hell the slayer is supposed to be independent! But this was Angel, my only source to Sunnydale and my old life. He was the one who always had my back and wasn't afraid to hit me even though I'm a girl.

I feel his heart weaken to nothing and I cry as I have never cried before.

Decision made I walk up to the room of requirement and dig through the potions closet looking for a bottle. With one final breath I open up the bottle and drink the thick, molasses like, bitter concoction. Light fades and darkness reigns. As the darkness overtakes me a light brighter than anything I have ever seen engulfs me and suddenly I disappear.

With the blink of an eye I am standing in the prison cell in hell once again watching Angel be tortured mercilessly by the demons. I only smile as I watch.

He may be tortured, but he's alive as if we never went to Hogwarts. He looks at me smiling at him and sneers at me in disgust. Why can he not understand how much of a beauty it is to see him alive, err undead again?

The demons grab me next and begin to slowly torture me, yet again as Angel watches me and screams for me in fear, all I can do is smile. Being with him in hell is heaven compared to where living without him would have been hell.

**So this was the version where he died, not very good, but different than what most people would expect. So later this week I will post the REAL version on this chapter where your votes will be accounted for. Sorry, but I really wanted to post this, so sorry if it sucked or was an awful "ending". **


	15. Chapter 14b

**Chapter 14 Version 2**

I didn't sleep. I didn't even bother trying. What was the point in sleeping if I knew it was just going to cause nightmares of Angel dying? So I tossed and turned all night, careful to keep my sobs at a minimal level so that I wouldn't wake up my roommates.

As soon as it was a reasonable hour I jumped out of bed and quickly got dresses before running down the stairs and through the door. In the back of my head I hear my name being called by the twins, but I ignore them until I can't hear them.

Entering the hospital wing Madame Pomfrey glares at me, however I ignore her and rush over to Angel's bed. Upon seeing him, tears leak from my eyes.

His usual pale face is paler than a ghost and even in sleep he has a sullen look on his face. Glancing down I see that his arm is scratched, but looks like nothing more than a scrape with stitches. Except for the pus oozing from it that is. The chest is the worst. Placing my hand on his neck I can tell his pulse is still relatively weak. His chest looks as if some animal mauled it, ate his heart, and stitched him up, badly. He is no longer bleeding, much. I can still see the blood seeping out a little, but that could be because I'm the Slayer and see those things. Instead of his usual coloring on here, his skin is not lighter but black, blue, red, yellow, and every color in between. It seems as if his entire body is bruised.

And to think this is how he looks after magic. I shudder at the thought of him without the magic help.

I lean down and gently kiss his forehead, "Please be okay my Angel," I whisper.

"I do believe some background from you would be helpful for that Ms. Summers," a calming voice says from behind me.

Facing forward I ignore the Headmaster's question, "Will he live?"

He comes and sits down on one of the chairs next to me and sighs, "To be honest I am not sure. Everything we do to his abrasions has little effect. May you elaborate on what happened?"

"It's not really something easy to explain," I laugh sarcastically. Understatement much, this isn't simply from Malfoy's sword and as much as I wish it were, there is something else there.

His eyes twinkle for a moment, "I think we have time to hear it."

"Where to begin," I mutter. "Well I guess you can say Angel and I have always had bad luck. Our parents were murdered when we were young and then a year in a half ago things were starting to look up. However last year my mentor was cursed by one of our teachers, they were together at the time. Because of this curse both Angel and I almost died."

"And what does this have to do with Mr. McKinley?"

"Well you see the curse came into effect about two years ago and a year ago it broke. Ms. Calendar was a powerful gypsy, and cursed Giles to suffer for his past since after they got together she found out he was rebellious as a child and did some questionable thing," I tell him. Hey it isn't completely a lie, just parts of it. "We didn't realize at the time but the curse affected Angel too since after our parents died he had a short temper and hurt a fellow classmate enough to put him in a hospital for three months. But I swear he's over that!" I promise him. Definitely over it, no Angelus was going to come out ever again.

"I believe you, please continue."

"Well she connected both curses and so when Giles was cursed to feel guilty, so was Angel. The curse caused both to feel such an unbelievable guilt that they couldn't function properly. Once the curse was broken Giles became homicidal and Angel experienced intense physical pain with everything and anything."

"So you believe that this is due to the curse," he finishes. "Interesting, but how come it looks as if a sword gashed him?"

I groan, he must know, I can see it in his eyes. "Um," I think of a reasonable answer. "I don't know. Every time he gets hurt it looks as if to be from a fight or a bullet wound. Maybe this time it was a sword because we are in a medieval castle."

He looks at me and I struggle to keep a straight face until he nods, "Very well Ms. Summers. I do not know much about Gypsy curses, but Professor Kalderdash might. Allow me to go and talk to her and we will try to fix this. You are free from going to classes today if you wish. Though if it helps you may go."

He walks away before turning back to me, "And Ms. Summers, happy belated birthday."

As he walks away I look over at Angel and ponder how I can help him. It wouldn't do any food just sitting here. Plus doing nothing makes me feel helpless and as a slayer I never feel helpless. It makes me feel vulnerable and gives me an insane panic attack.

With my mind made up I rush to the dungeons and into Snape's office. He glances up from his desk as he sees me approach him and his usual stoic face cracks into a small frown. His eyes look at me in pity and sympathy.

"How may I help you Ms. Summers?"

"I was wondering if you had some potion ingredients," I ask him. I begin to rattle out a list of ingredients and he turns to me with a confused expression.

"Those are ingredients for a Wiccan potion Ms. Summers. Why would you need to make one of those? A summoning potion nonetheless."

"Please Professor," I cry. "I have my Mom's old potion book and some of them are Wiccan potions and I want to try one."

"And what exactly do you plan on summoning?"

"An old friend," I tell him with a small smile.'

He frowns at me, "Ms. Summers if you want my help you will have to be more specific than that."

"Fine," I sigh. "Years ago Angel and I saved the life of some, um very colorful characters. They told us if we ever needed anything all we needed to do was to summon them and they would come."

"Didn't you grow up in the muggle world?"

"Yes we did. At the time we didn't believe these people. However after recent events I'm pretty sure they were honest. Please it may be Angel's only chance."

"Alright," he says a minute later finally caving. Apparently the puppy dog look still works. "But you must do whatever you need to do here," he adds.

"Agreed," I smile before going off to the stock rooms and grabbing the ingredients I need.

A while later Snape is standing at the table with me and helps me mix the ingredients together. Once everything is completed I draw a pentagram on the floor in chalk and in the center put the potion down. Thankfully Snape leaves the room to go to breakfast, even though I think he was just being nice and giving me privacy.

Trying to remember the words I saw in a book years ago to gain Angel's soul back I sit down and start to chant. Over and over again I chant the same words until suddenly there is a flash of smoke and a woman is standing in front of me. Her hair is blondish brown and her face is a mix of wrinkles and veins. On her neck is a pendent. All in all she looked intimidating.

"Who dares to summon Anyanka," she hisses. "And to another dimension then my home one at that."

"Me," I tell her firmly.

She turns to me and her serious face morphs into a smile, "Buffy Summers?"

"Yep it's me Anya," I smile back.

"You look a little young," she wrinkles her nose in disgust. "And what the hell are you wearing? I swear Buffy you are never going to have men give you orgasms looking like that."

"Thanks," I roll my eyes.

"Last I heard you were dead and rotting in hell."

"Well the powers pulled me and Angel out," I explain. "He got his soul back when we died and now we are human and 11. But the powers couldn't send us back to our dimension so we're stuck here fighting evil again. Oh and I know these are hideous, but they're our school uniforms."

She laughs, "Okay well who scorned you this time? You should wish for his penis to burn and experience excruciating pain whenever he thinks dirty thoughts and is aroused."

"Actually I'm not a scorned woman."

"Buffy I like you and all, but I only help scorned women."

"I know, but see there was this idiot bastard who is killing Angel and I want to fix that."

"So you were hurt by this guy?" she asks with confusion. "Isn't that being betrayed?"

"Kind of," I sigh in aggravation. "Can I just make my wish now?"

"As long as it ends up hurting a male that has hurt you I'm all ear," she says nonchalantly.

I grin, "I wish that Angel's injuries will be healed and in return Draco Malfoy will be haunted by a Tremblor demon for a week. Except not dying, just messed with.

Anyanka snaps her fingers and yawns, "Done, that was a boring wish though. Let him be killed. Tremblor demons make death very painful too. And I could convince them to shake his genitals off. It sounds strange but I have seen them do it."

"I'm not going to kill someone," I explain. "Promise me you didn't twist that from how I wanted it and purely gave me my vengeance?"

"I promise," she rolls her eyes. "Only because I owe you one and I have a feeling that if I didn't you would have killed me."

"Thanks Anyanka," I smile.

She shakes her head at me and disappears. Snape suddenly reappears and looks at me with a stoic look that reminds me of the Judge.

"Is all well Ms. Summers?"

"I did it; please don't tell anyone about this Professor."

"That is against policy Summers."

"I know, but please," I beg. "It will lead to too many questions that I don't have answers to."

He stares into my soul, or at least it seemed like it, and eventually nods before sending me off to class.

Skipping down the hall I eventually come up to the History of Magic classroom and make sure to put on an act of melancholy before I walk in. Slumping, I enter the room and everyone turns and gazes at my fake tears. Word must have gotten around.

I take my seat next to Harry and Ron and glance at them. Both of them look terrible. Dark circles under their eyes, wrinkles, pasty complexions, hell they look like death. And I know exactly what death looks like.

Glancing at Harry's face my heart goes out to him. Judging from the look on his face he believes this was his fault. I sigh and pass him a note telling him it isn't his fault.

**Yes it is. I'm the one Malfoy wanted to get expelled. I'm the one he challenged and got out.**

I shake my head at him, Malfoy wanted all of us and that git wasn't even what did this. I'll have to ask Whistler for help on solving this mystery. **It's all of our fault's Harry. But you know what I've learned? Life sucks and then you die, so why bother complaining.**

He stares at me wide eyed and I shrug at him before Professor Binns yells at us to pay attention. Seriously professor; I am supposed to pay attention when my boyfriend is going to die if my demon deal fell through? God stop being so selfish.

I groan, he didn't do anything. Not noticing the weird look my friends are giving me I put my head into my work before the water works start again. Dead or not, Angel was still hurt. And above that Harry and more than likely Ron too, were traumatized by the experience and felt guilty.

Most people may find it weird that I feel more sympathy for my friends and not my husband/boyfriend, but I do feel that way. Angel's been to hell and back. With Anyanka and hopefully info from Whistler Angel will be up and ready to fucking kill whatever hurt him in no time. He is strong enough.

Harry and Ron are 11 years old and because of Angel and me they got involved in something that they can never understand. Their lives are now in jeopardy. Voldermort and Malfoy and whoever else they may have to deal with is horrible. What's worse is having them _plus_ our kind of enemies after you.

Class ends and before we can make our way to the next class McGonagall calls the three of us over and leads us towards the hospital wing. She leaves us at the door and tells us to go in to see Angel. The three of us exchange hesitant looks as she retreats.

"Are we going in?" Ron stutters.

I nod confidently, "Yes, I bet you we go in there and everything will be peachy."

Harry gives me a disbelieving look and I shrug. I mean what was I supposed to say? Hey you guys I know he is going to be okay since I made a demon deal to save him. Oh but don't worry I didn't sell my soul, it wasn't that kind of demon. I just got a vengeance demon to give me vengeance. How do I know a vengeance demon you ask? Well see I'm a vampire slayer and Angel's an ex vampire from another dimension and we saved her life.

Yep that conversation would turn out so well.

However I ignore my gut that is surprisingly telling me to tell them the truth and walk through the doors. Both boys are right behind me and I can hear their hearts beating in anticipation and fear. Neither of them has ever had to deal with having someone die before.

We walk over to Angel's private little corner and my face lights up when I see him. "Angel," I squeal and rush over to him. Before I can think my arms act on their own accord and envelop him in a big hug and kiss him on the forehead.

"Buffy," he whispers into my ear.

"I thought I lost you again," I whimper.

"Don't worry love I'm here. But do you mind getting off of me. I am still in a wee bit of pain."

Blushing in embarrassment I get off of him and apologize. Angel laughs at me and looks up at Ron and Harry and timidly smiles at them before ducking his head. I forgot how much Angel hates people seeing him hurt. I give him a stern look and he laughs as he shrugs at me.

Ron shakes his head, "I swear you two must talk telepathically. Buffy just looked at Angel and the two of them communicated."

Angel and I laugh since he's right, well mostly right. "I swear Ron that we were not just talking telepathically," I tell him honestly in between giggles.

"Ow," Angel writhes in pain. "Guess I shouldn't be laughing."

"So how are you feeling mate?" Harry asks with a concerned look in his eyes.

I see him deliberating on what to tell them before he sighs and opens his mouth, "I feel as if I was stabbed with railroad spikes. But considering that I should be dead I'm feeling pretty well."

"Railroad spikes? Seriously Angel? Please tell me you've never actually experienced that."

"No, but someone told me about it," he mumbles.

"So they told you what happened," Ron says, changing the subject.

"Yeah, but nobody knows why the hell I'm breathing." '_Maybe I should ask Whistler," he muses to me._

"_Already planned on talking to him."_

_ "_Actually you're breathing since you are a human," I explain.

Before he can respond Harry looks at him closely, "Maybe it was something that was wrong with the curse."

"It could be," he shrugs and winces in pain. "Okay so wincing is a bad idea too."

Our conversation is ended when Madame Pomfrey tells us that Angel has another visitor and that only one of us could stay with him. Without even asking me what I thought or communicating with each other Harry and Ron both get up and tell me that they'll see me at lunch.

Just as they leave Dumbledore and Professor Kalderdash come towards us. Angel and I glace at one another and I gulp. "_Angel did they tell you the lie I fed them?"_

_ "Yeah, nice thinking on your feet."_

_ "Thanks, so we know our story?"  
>"Yeah, though you need to tell me what really happened because I honestly don't remember anything from last night."<em>

I discreetly nod as the two adults walk up to us. "How are you feeling Mr. McKinley?" the headmaster asks him.

"Alive," he answers, "albeit I do feel a bit banged up."

"That can happen when you've been through the ringer. We can get you some potions to help with the pain though. "

"Excuse me Professor but do you know what happened?" I ask as politely as I can.

"I imagine it was the curse," Janna answers. "It wouldn't surprise me considering the curse put on Mr. McKinley. Although there really is nothing we can do to test the theory or to make sure it doesn't happen again. Some of those trickier magics were lost long ago."

I nod and squeeze Angel's hand. He winces and I release some of the pressure, "_Sorry love, slayer strength and all when I'm stressed."  
><em>"So there's nothing we can do to stop this?"

"Sorry Ms. Summers, but I really don't think there is," she apologizes before walking out. Angel and I exchange a look. It's no surprise she offers to help and then ditches us like this. Well at least it is something Jenny would do.

Madame Pomfrey brings over some potions and Angel looks at them hesitantly, "Um what will these do?"

"Just take the pain away and put you to sleep dear."

Angel tenses and I (lightly) squeeze his hand in comfort. He looks at me with pleading eyes. "Angel doesn't actually like being put to sleep," I sigh.

"But it will help you heal faster," she pleads.

"Sorry but I'll take my chances with a longer healing time." Not being able to resist Angel's smile Madame Pomfrey gives him the potion equivalent of Advil and leaves us alone with Dumbledore.

"Sorry we cannot be more of help. Usually Poppy is a wonderful mediwitch, but we aren't exactly sure what is wrong or why you are so healed already," he apologizes.

"It's okay," Angel says dreamily as the potion starts to kick in.

"Do you have any clue on you miraculous recovery?"

"In all honesty Professor, I don't even remember anything since my afternoon classes."

"Ms. Summers do you have any thoughts?"

"ME? Why would I have any thoughts on the subject? I don't know that much and Angel is better so who cares."

"_Smooth Buffy," Angel says sarcastically._

_ "Sorry!"_

"That's still inconsequential. Now I have talked with Poppy, Janna, and other professors along with some specialists who were working on you last night."

"Wait specialists," I interject. Upon realizing how rude that was I look back at him, "Um sorry for interrupting."

"I understand this situation must be stressful. You two are all you have left. Speaking of which we tried to get in touch with your uncle but our attempts seem to be futile. Do either of you know why he cannot be reached. It is quite peculiar how our owls cannot locate him."

We exchange glances of annoyance and fear of being found out. Dumbledore must have interpreted it as terror for he continues, "It's probably nothing. I just thought you should know."

Giving me a look of panic, Angel turns towards the Headmaster, "Sir, may I ask again what the specialists are for and why you are bringing them up?"

"Well no one could cure you, and the cause was circumstantial at best so we called in help. However now that you seem to be healing steadily we have another bump in the road. That is what muggles say I believe. You are healing incredibly fast. Since the magical component of the injuries passed and it was just physical damage that was fixed, well the body is supposed to do the rest. You're healing speed surpasses that of quite frankly anybody."

"You want to take him to St. Mungos for observation," I state.

He chuckles, "Both of you are too insightful for your own good."

"We had to grow up fast," Angel answers.

"_Still going with the cryptic vibe?"_

_ "What can I say it is my trademark," he laughs _and just hearing him crack a joke warms my heart.

Dumbledore nods as if he is sympathizing with us. "Very well, you will be transferred this evening."

"I cannot leave Professor," Angel tells him. "Everything I have is at Hogwarts."

"You will be returning and your friends may visit."

"Hospitals and Buffy don't mix well," Angel smiles and I glare at him.

"Angel," he says softly and I am taken back that he uses his first name. "This is about your health not what your girlfriend, and yes I know of you relationship, fears."

"It's not just that," Angel tells him calmly. "I have a fear of hospitals too. And I do not see what being examined would do. I have a good… "_Buffy what's the word?"_

_ "Immune system and strong platelets along with quick cells."_

Angel repeats what I just told him and the Headmaster reluctantly nods. He knows we are hiding something, something big. "Very well then I will talk to Poppy about your case then."

"So when can I leave?"

"More than in a few days."

"I feel fine sir, just a little bit of pain and I have had much worse. May I please go back to class today?"

Dumbledore gives him a sympathetic look, "I am sorry Mr. McKinley, but your health could be in jeopardy and this is the best place for you at the moment."

"_Buffy help," he pleads._

_ "I thought I hated hospitals?" I giggle._

_ He glares at me, "I know that but I don't want to be here. And you and I both know they are not going to be able to help me."_

_ "You're the better manipulator."_

_ "Actually Angelus was and I'm the one injured."_

I roll my eyes at his antics and turn to Dumbledore, "Professor I think Angel would do better in an environment he is comfortable in. The potion took away the pain and the majority of his wounds are gone. I understand it is a precaution, but if he's in the castle there are people everywhere to come and help him if anything goes wrong. Plus at the moment students do not know what happened and we can keep it that way. It would cause too much harm for everybody to know that Angel is cursed."

He ponders this for a moment, "You do have a valid point. Let Poppy check you out one more time Mr. McKinley and you and Ms. Summers can go to the common room. You are still not going to classes today though."

"May Buffy stay with me?"

"That is fine," he agrees and sends Madame Pomfrey over to check Angel out. I look over at him and he smirks at me.

As soon as Angel is given the A-Okay to leave we get out of their as quickly as possible. He looks at me and smiles and gives me a huge hug. I return it without any hesitation and once we get to the empty common room we curl up next to each other.

"So what actually happened?"

"Well what do you remember?"

"Nothing from yesterday whatsoever," he admits and then frowns. "Oh no I forgot your birthday. I'm so sorry Buffy. Did you at least like your present?"

"Actually I haven't opened it yet. See I had this nightmare that Harry had too about someone taking a Polgara demon and using it to make Frankenstein. Then Kalderdash taught a lesson about gypsy curses and she made us stay after class to ask why we knew so much."

"Thus the lie that I was cursed to feel pain?"

"Kind of, that was only part of it. Malfoy challenged Harry to a wizard's duel and you were his second. Only you had to step in and Malfoy turned his wand into a sword and stabbed you a lot."

"He got near me?'

"Well there was a spell on the sword. You were really hurt and nothing would heal you. You were dying," I cry. "So I did what I had to do to save you."

"Buffy," he says sternly.

"I just called in a favor," I answer. "So anyway that's that. I still don't know why you weren't healing though."

"I know how to find out. Whistler," he shouts and suddenly the hideously dressed demon appears.

"Nice to see the two of you alive," he greets and tips his hat.

Glaring at him I take a deep breath, "What the hell happened to Angel?"

"I don't know," he admits. "I'm in the midst of figuring it out. Go to lunch and I'll have answers afterward."

He disappears and Angel growls as we make our way down to the Great Hall. Immediately Ron and Harry spot us and smile as Angel walks over to them.

"Nice to see you walking mat," Ron tells him.

"It's nice to be walking," he jokes. "I take back what I said before, without this potion I wouldn't feel as if I was struck by railroad spikes; more like having your blood drained at the same time as being burned with holy… um acid."

Harry and Ron mouths drop, "That's a bit morbid."

"And to think I would have preferred it if you said it felt like being burned alive and flayed in hell," I tell him pointedly.

"Yeah but that was a lot longer, so I'll try harder to forget it."

"True," I sigh.

"So you really don't remember anything?" Harry asks.

He shakes his head, "Sadly no."

"Whatever," I tell him. "Who cares? I just wish Malfoy will pay for it."

Just then a scream resonates throughout the Great Hall and I turn towards the source and see it is coming from Malfoy. Everything around him is shaking and if I squint really hard I can see the outline of the Tremblor. They're usually visible, but apparently my wish made it invisible so it was as if he was going crazy. Nobody, but me and I suspect Angel, can even see the ground shaking and I burst out laughing. As does everyone else.

Malfoy moves to get away from it, but of course it follows him out of the Great Hall where I suspect he is still in the midst of an earthquake.

"Why was there a Tremblor there?" Angel asks.

"A what?" Ron says through his laughter.

"The demon causing the earthquake," he answers and wrinkles his eyebrow.

Harry looks at him, "Angel I think you're still quite a bit injured. All I saw was Malfoy screaming."

"Buffy!" Angel glares at me accusingly, more than likely for not warning him and embarrassing me.

"I didn't do anything," I smile sweetly only to receive another glare.

"Very funny," he grumbles.

"_I wasn't going to say it out now was I?"_

_ "I looked like a fool then."_

_ "No, you looked as if you are recovering from a trauma."_

_ "Explain…"_

_ "Later Harry and Ron are staring." _

We talk about classes and catch Angel up on miniscule details from the day before during the remainder of lunch. When lunch ends instead of following Dumbledore's instructions Angel decides he can go to class. Personally I thought it was dumb. Even with the potions and magics he can barely walk and is bruised, but he's just as stubborn as me and I let it go.

We sit in class taking notes when suddenly I hear Angel in my head, "_So what was that about?"_

Before I can answer Malfoy jumps out of his seat in charms and starts to scream again at the demon. He is escorted down to the hospital wing for crazy outbursts.

_"Speak of the devil," he mutters._

_ "Actually speak of the vengeance demon."_

_ "What did you do?"_

_ "Just summoned a little vengeance."_

_ "Buffy," he sighs. "We both know how unstable vengeance demon deals are. Please tell me you didn't save me by doing it."_

_ "Umm…"'_

_ "Buffy! What if it backfired?"_

_ "It wouldn't have Angel! I just called in the favor I had with Anyanka. She wouldn't turn her back on me after we helped her get her powers back."_

_ "I'm still disappointed," he tells me though the corners of his mouth are turned up._

Class ends and Angel realizes that coming to class was probably the dumbest idea he could have made. So the two of us part ways with our friends and head towards the Common room.

It is still empty so we just lounge on the couch. Angel is lying there as the pain starts to come back and I maneuver his head onto my lap and start petting his hair to try and sooth him. Thankfully it works and he manages to calm down a little bit.

It pains me to see him in so much pain and I wish he would go back and get some more medicine, but he's Angel so of course he won't. As everyone starts to come back into the common room we move a little bit to make room for Harry and Ron.

Later that night I kiss Angel goodnight and head to my bed and quickly fall asleep.

Sadly my peace is short lived for my head starts to hurt and suddenly I am in the library back at Sunnydale High. Glancing around I see Angel and he comes running towards me. We both look at each other in confusion. This is a really weird dream.

With a boom and a cloud of smoke, Whistler appears and I put my hand on my hips and stare at him, "Nice entrance."

"What can I say I have style," he smiles and Angel scoffs.

"Is this real?"

"It's in your head, but it is real. I figured it was a good way to communicate with you two."

We nod, "So did you find anything out about what happened to me?"

"Wait," I yell at Whistler. "I am going to be a bit ADHD here and change the subject, why are we at the library?"

"Somewhere you're comfortable with Slayer. You're used to meeting here to discuss oogly booglies ."

"Okay not comforting if you think about it, but continue."

"Angel," he sighs. "The bosses say that the sword was charmed and that was why it was so hard to beat."

"But why did it hurt me so bad? And please tell us that it doesn't have something to do with me becoming human after being a soulless creature and with the curse gone I have to somehow be punished?"

"Actually its worse."

"Great," I mutter. "Can't anything ever be normal?"

He ignores me, "It seems as if you were poisoned."

"What," we shout at the same time.

"By who?" Angel rushes to ask.

"I bet it was Malfoy," a familiar voice calls from behind the bookshelves. We hear footsteps and suddenly Harry walks out.

"Whistler," Angel and I fume together. "What the fuck is he doing here?"

"Don't look at me," he says and puts his arms up in defense.

"Was it Malfoy? Because this sounds like something somebody from the council would do."

"What council?" Harry speaks up.

"I don't know," Whistler admits. "I have to go."

"Wait what do we do about him," Angel asks pointing to Harry.

"He'll think it was a dream. But find the person who poisoned you and soon Angel. You have you second chance here, don't waste it and this enemy could be dangerous."

Great, I think as I wake up in my bed. Now on top of dealing with an unknown evil connecting Harry and I, an abomination demon thing, and living here we have to deal with someone killing Angel.

I've said it once and I'll say it again, nobody messes with my boyfriend.

**Sorry for the long wait and for such a crappy chapter. I've had school stuff. But this story is completed and I'll post every Monday I think. So now I'm starting the second book and if you have any suggestions tell me. If it's a certain villain or event from BTVS, or just something you want to see tell me. Oh and I hope you liked Anya. I love her and plan on using her to my advantage more in the long run. And yeah I changed my penname to ForeverAlways1114. The 14 is random but a cookie to whoever guesses where the ForeverAlways11 came from.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

I groaned as I heard someone scream and wake me up. I glance around and see Hermione staring at a piece of paper lying on her bed. Sitting up I look over to her and frown, "What has your knickers in a twist?" God I sound so British!

"Have you seen the date?"

"Hermione it's early in the morning nobody pays that close of attention," Lavender complains.

She scoffs, "It's March 1."

"Yeah now it's March."

"Exams are coming up in three months from today. We have almost no time to study!"

I roll my eyes, "You'll be fine Hermione."

"Easy for you to say, you're brilliant!"

Without meaning to I start bursting into uncontrollable laughter. Me brilliant and her not, I'll never get used to hearing that. She stares at me, "Sorry," I laugh. "But you are just as smart if not more Hermione."

She frowns at me and I get dressed, ignoring the looks I can feel her shooting me. Why can't she just shut up already? There's no way she has the balls to poison Angel, but I know she is smart enough to know which potion to use on him. Is she involved?  
>Ever since Whistler told us Angel had been poisoned we've been more jumpy and paranoid than usual. Have our pasts somehow caught up to us and found a way here? Has someone here found out about our past? Is it someone new who we don't know yet?<p>

It could be anyone we see every day. And just when I thought things were finally less dangerous. I walk downstairs and Angel is sitting there with horrible bags and dark circles under his eyes. He's so fearful that he's had trouble sleeping.

"Hey," I greet him and give him a hug.

"Hey," he sighs.

"Angel you have to cheer up."

"Buffy somebody's trying to kill me!"  
>"Which isn't unusual," I argue.<p>

"But isn't supposed to happen again," he retorts.

"It's been over a month and nothing out of the ordinary has happened again."

"So," he sighs. "The calm before the storm."

I glare at him and take out a piece of parchment and a quill and start a list. I write down a few things before Angel stops brooding long enough to look at me. "I'm making a list of who could have done this."

"Why didn't we do this before?"

"We were preoccupied brooding and panicking. Now on the people we cannot trust and may have done this who goes on top?"

"Voldermort, maybe he came back and found out about us."

"Okay, I'm also putting Malfoy, Kalderdash, and mystery demon that is obviously controlling all of the demons and vamps that snuck in that night."

"Put hell hounds on there too. If the demons in hell found out where we are they could get us."

I write that down, "Spike and Dru since you killed them."

"We have too many enemies to write. Let's move to who we can trust."

"Trust who in what?" Ron asks as him and Harry walk over to us.

"Um, we think someone poisoned Angel and that's why he was so hurt the other day."

"And you didn't tell us before," Ron complains.

"We weren't sure," Angel shrugs. "Plus we didn't want to worry you. Harry why do you look as if you've seen a ghost?"

"We see ghosts every day," Ron says confused.

"Muggle expression," Harry explains. "And I had a dream right after it happened about some strangely dressed man saying this."

Angel and I stare at each other and shrug it off.

We walk into Transfiguration later that day and sit there bored as we try to transform a cup into a China plate. It takes relatively little concentration and I sit there bored to death. The entire time I feel Harry's eyes on me and I try my best to ignore him. I know he's getting very suspicious of Angel and I. Hopefully we can hide the truth for longer.

Throughout the entire day Angel and I notice him staring at us and it gets to the point where it becomes incredibly awkward. It comes to a peak as we sit in DADA. We are getting a boring lecture on performing hexes and get dismissed to practice them.

I get paired with Harry and as he sends a hex at me I dodge it with a little more precision and grace than most average 11 year olds. He stares at me. I tilt my head and he just sends another one at me. This time I purposely get hit and my arm starts to itch.

Why was he so wigged out at the dodge? He sees me fight Angel with a sword and go at each other and for some reason this confuses him. More than likely he is just starting to piece different puzzle pieces together. Shit.

However the list we made seems to have made Angel calm down a little bit. But he seems even more suspicious of Kalderdash than before. He keeps shooting her looks of disbelief and I shake my head at him.

Classes end and Harry and I head down to quidditch practice. I love quidditch, it's that simple. Hitting everything and having people cheer for us, I love it. We won our last game and if we win our game next week we are in the championships. Everyone is counting on Harry and I. Somehow we've become the stars of the team.

George and I go off to run some drills. A minute later Harry comes with us as everyone else is working on some scoring stuff and obviously the three of us don't have anything to do with that. So we just mess around or work on some random stuff.

After a little while I sit on my broom just staring out in the abyss when I suddenly see a figure coming towards us. With my slayer eyesight I see what it is before everyone else and scream for everyone to get down and run.

Looking in the direction I'm pointing to everybody sees the creature and flies towards the school. The creature jumps up and flies towards us. Harry looks at me and we both dive and once on the ground start running.

The creature follows us. I have no clue what to do; this isn't a demon I've ever seen before. Actually it looks like something we would learn about in English when we talked about _The Odyssey_. Either way I have no frickin clue how to kill it.

It starts gaining on us. I grab my wand and shoot a hex at it. The hex doesn't touch it. Harry follows en suite and shoots a bogey legged curse at it. Again it does no good. As it reaches us I manage to kick its legs and it falls to the ground.

We manage to gain some distance, but not enough. I look around, "Harry go to Hagrid's" I scream and we change directions and run towards his hut. Thankfully it confuses it and we manage to get to his door and knock furiously. The second Hagrid answers the door we run inside.

"What's wrong," the half-giant asks with concern.

Harry speaks up, "We were at quidditch practice and some creature attacked."

"What did it look like?"

"It was weird, like part lion, part serpent, and part goat!"

"A chimera; is everyone safe" he growls. I shudder. In the past few months I've grown close with Hagrid and I've never seen him growl.

"Yeah they made it to the castle. It wanted to attack Buffy or I."

"How do we kill it," I ask, it may not be attacking now but I can feel it outside waiting to strike.

"Stab it with led, but don't you try anything," he warns us. "The teachers will get it so we can get out and why kill any creature?"

I groan at Hagrid's ignorance. We kill it because it is trying to kill us! It's not innocent like he thinks. And damn I don't have a led knife and I'm not sure I can summon something, I haven't learned that yet. Glancing around I notice a led poker, Hagrid said iron ones left a bitter smell. And grabbed it before running outside, ignoring Hagrid's pleas to stay.

There was no way I was staying where I was, I am the slayer, and I slay not sit. To my dismay Harry follows me and we stand in front of the creature. Harry gets on his broom and flies up. The chimera follows him and starts to breathe fire.

Great it breathes fire and flies. Grasping my broom I soar into the air and the chimera is surprised as I fly. It gets confused at whom to follow and using its confusion I stab it over and over again from all directions.

It falls to the ground with a defining boom! Just as it lands on the ground Dumbledore runs up to it and with a wave of his wand the creature disappears. Harry and I look at each other and gulp before diving and landing next to him.

"Professor," I greet calmly.

He gives us a stern look and Harry starts to cower, "I'm sorry we went after it Professor, but we couldn't let it kill or hurt anyone."

McGonagall walks towards us "Are you stupid. Two students taking down a chimera! And first years none the less! You two," she says shaking her head.

"For once I agree," Snape speaks up. "This was even more idiotic than anything your father ever did Potter!"

"We had to," I tell them. "I don't care if we're expelled. We did kill it."

"And what made you think you could beat it," Kalderdash asks suspiciously.

I glance at Harry, "Um I never thought of that," I lie. Of course I thought I could at least give it a run for its money.

"You two are in serious trouble," McGonagall glares at us.

Dumbledore puts his hand up, "I'm sorry Minerva, but I don't think so. They were just attempting to do the right thing."

She sighs, "You're right. Ten points each for sheer dumb luck."

"Now I suggest you two go back to the castle," the headmaster smiles. We nod and run towards the castle.

We stop by the quidditch locker room to put our brooms away and change before heading up. "What do you think that was about?" he asks.

"I don't know," I sigh. "I think it may involve our dream though. It purposefully came after the two of us." Part of me feels bad about talking so bluntly and truthfully with him, but it's better to know the truth than to be in the dark.

"I'm scared," he admits. I put my arm over his shoulder as we walk down the halls.

"Harry," I say slowly. "I'm scared too. But it's probably nothing."

He nods and we both walk the rest of the way in silence. I feel horrible. It takes a lot for a guy, even at 11, to admit to being frightened. He must really trust me and feel comfortable with me. Poor kid, I'd put an end to this just for him.

We enter the common room and suddenly big arms engulf me. Well okay so they weren't so big, but whatever. I settle into them and Angel kisses my head.

"Are you okay?"

"Peachy keen," I smile.

"What the bloody hell happened?" Ron asks.

"A chimera attacked the two of us at quidditch," Harry answers.

"The twins already said that. What happened afterwards?"

"It latched onto Buffy and I and started chasing us. We managed to get to Hagrid's and he told us how to kill it. So we did."

"Are you two crazy!" Angel exclaims. "You could have been expelled or worse dead!"

I giggle, "_Angel it was the other way around. And you know I would be fine."_

_ "Yeah, but chimeras don't exist in our old world Buffy."_

I don't respond to that, "We're fine seriously," I tell him out loud.

Ron looks at us strangely, "Spit it out Ron," Harry almost screams

"You said chimera right?" he asks and we nod. "They were supposed to have been extinct for a decade now. You-know-who had the last few under his control and when you killed Him Harry, well the ministry killed the rest."

"A few could have slipped through," I suggest.

"Possibly, but they shouldn't be able to get through the gates," Angel tells us and we look at him. "It says so in Hogwarts: A History."

"So in other words Voldy is back somehow and wants us dead? Angel maybe this is the same person who poisoned you."

"Maybe," he says in aggravation.  
>"<em>Does somebody always have to want us dead?"<em>

_ "Angel if our lives were safe we wouldn't be us."_

_ "True, but I don't have to like it."_

_ "You don't have to, but we still fight. Angel I have to kill this thing. I'm not going to let any more of my friends get killed. Harry is obviously a target and we have to protect him."_

Angel nods. We would figure this out, the poison, the vampires, the dreams, the chimera, all of it, it had to add up. And we would figure it out, even if we died trying.

Err, die again I amend to myself.

**So I hope you liked it. More action, more questions, and some flying! I know it's short, but I didn't get much feedback last chapter, so I'm punishing you guys! JK, I just had trouble writing this was all. But seriously please review! Again please tell me if there is anything in the next book you want to see, a plot, a character, a villain, a line, anything! NEXT CHAPTER- more Hermione, Malfoy, and finally the puzzle comes together a little bit. **


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

_ Thunder rang throughout the sky. I smiled as I lifted my hand and the lightning got sucked into my arm. The power flew through my veins and I shivered at the wonder of it all._

_ Walking slowly I ended up back at Gringotts. Talking so quietly I didn't even know what I was saying, I whispered to a dragon and my cape flew out as I walked inside of a cell. All around me looked like a butcher shop. Pieces of demons line all of the walls and hang from the ceiling. Gold coins and text books cover the floor. Cauldrons sit on multiple tables and in the center is a metal table with a sheet over it._

_ "Master," a voice calls from behind._

_ I turn around to see a hooded figure, "Yes," I reply. It was as if I had no control over what I was saying._

_ "The next step of the plan has been put into action."_

_ "Good. I expect results by the end of the week. Your last attempt failed miserably and I expect better," I yell._

_ "Yes my lord. Is it almost ready?"_

_ I growl, "Almost, but your piece is still essential or else nothing will work. We need the boy!"_

_ "I understand master. As I said he will be here as soon as possible. I have a feeling everything will come together soon."_

_ "It better, I cannot live like this much longer. Our plan must work."_

_ "I will not disappoint," the figure vows and bows._

_ "You better not, you know the consequence of failure. For now I will continue as I have. Get the victim to extract the blood along with the creature."_

_ The other person vanishes and I am left alone. Glancing around the room I look at each individual piece and lift up my wand. Whispering foreign spells a few rise and come together on the table. Reaching out with my arm the lightning zaps the pieces and I disappear into nothing._

I wake up in a cold sweat and groan. Damn it not another dream. Still a little out of it I get dressed and by the time I'm ready everyone else is still asleep. Good I need some quiet time to myself.

Walking into the common room I groan in annoyance as I see Ron sitting in our usual seats. I walk over and sit down next to him. "Morning Ronald."

He glances up and gives me a half smile, "Morning Buffy, would you like some coffee."

"Funny," I mumble. "So what brings you down here this early?"

"Errol was sitting down on my bed so I woke up to read the letter. What about you?"

"Couldn't sleep," I lie. No need to worry him when he already seems so frightened.

He glances down at the letter again and I sigh and put my arm around his shoulder, "tell me what's wrong."

"Why would anything be wrong?"  
>I raise my eyebrow at him, "In case you've forgotten I'm a girl and we know these things."<p>

He just nods, "Mum mailed me this morning. Apparently Dad is at St. Mungos. They aren't sure what's wrong with him."

"Are you going to see him?"

He shakes his head, "I doubt it. Apparently he's dangerous right now. They think somebody cursed him during work. He wanted to come to Hogwarts and kept on saying he needed something."

My heart stops, how come this was all too similar to what the figures in my dream were saying? Prophetic dreams suck let me tell you.

"I'm positive he'll be okay Ron," I smile. "I can make you feel better and we can go and spar?"

"And have you kick my arse to next week? Sorry Buffy but us British folk don't do that to feel better. Now if I beat you," he muses.

Good, I wanted to distract him. "There's no way in hell I could ever beat you."

"You never know if you don't try," I laugh before turning serious again. "But I promise you Ron your Dad will be fine. Nothing is going to stop him from getting better."

"Coming from anyone else that would be quite weird to tell someone."

I shrug, "What can I say I'm just me."

He gives me a scrutinizing look as if he's assessing something. Great Harry's already suspicious that Angel and I are lying. Now Ron too! This is ridiculous.

All of a sudden Harry and Angel run down the stairs and take a sigh of relief when they see us, "Thank the powers that you both are still here," Angel says before bringing me into a kiss.

I kiss him back until Ron pulls me back to reality as he says, "Are you two okay? Because let me tell you mate, it is not natural to run down the stairs freaking out on that level."

"It was me," harry blushes. "I had a dream that scared me."

"If we were dream hopping again I agree it was a little wig worthy. And I'd be fine, they said boy."

"Wait you two were sharing dreams again? Was it the same as last time?" Angel gulps.

I nod, "Yeah couldn't control myself and everything. Only this time I was having a conversation with someone."

"the voice sounded female," Harry added.

"What did they say?" Ron asks impatiently as he glances at the letter again.

However we do not get the chance to answer him because a moment later the twins and Percy come rushing towards us looking quite depressed. They must have gotten the same letter Ron did. Of course little prefect Percy spoke up.

"Ron we are to meet the Headmaster in his office?"

"Why?"

"We are to go and see Father."

Ron's brows wrinkle, "Will somebody please tell me what happened. I'm not a little kid anymore!"

Percy sighs, "Ron you don't need to know."

"Bloody hell Percy he's my Dad too! Fred, George say something," he begs.

"Dad was cursed. He said he wanted to come here," Fred says.

"I know that," Ron fumes.

George picks up where Fred left off, "He wanted to come here to kidnap and kill someone."

In shock I put a hand to my gaping mouth. I've never personally met the man but the way everyone describes him, well this wasn't normal. Immediately I jump into slayer mode.

Angel seemed to think the same thing, "Do they know exactly the curse and how it happened?"

Everyone but me gives Angel a strange look. "Why would I know at the moment," Percy scoffs.

"_Can I bite him?"_

"_Sorry honey, but last time I checked you lost your fangs."_

"_Damn those powers taking away my fangs when I need them," Angel laughs_ before saying out loud, "Sorry professional curiosity."

"Professional?" Ron tilts his head and examines Angel

"Are you guys leaving right now," I interrupt. "_Nice going Angel."_

_ "Sorry, it was a mistake."_

George nods and as Ron gets up to go with his brothers I give him a huge hug. Harry, Angel, and I watch as they leave the common room; leaving us alone. All three of us look at each other and gulp.

Harry looks at Angel, "Professional?"

He blushes, "What it works on all the TV shows."

We laugh for a moment before things become somber again. Poor Weasleys' getting put in the crossfire, Mr. Weasley was nothing more than a pawn, that I know.

"We have to help," Angel tells us and Harry and I nod.

Before we can continue other people start coming down the stairs and Harry and Angel go back to their room to get dressed. Damn I need to talk to them. This had to have something to do with my dream. A dream I am almost positive Harry must have shared with me. And the more I think about it the other voice was female, finally a clue.

About an hour later the three of us are in the Great Hall eating breakfast. We don't speak; all of us are feeling the weight of the situation. Angel and I know this has something to do with us, Harry must suspect it too. Great I'm going to have to be the bad guy here.

"Harry we need to go over our dream."

He sighs, "Yeah I guess."

"What's wrong?" I ask him.

"Why would anything be wrong? You know I just have a psychopath trying to kill me. Or so you and Angel seem to think. Oh and you two are what some kind of evil hunting duo. And to add to that Ron's Dad was cursed to get to someone in the castle!"

Dean and Seamus look at us and I laugh, "Harry you have some strange dreams." They look away and I smack Harry on the upside of the head.

"Ow," he whined.

"Why would you think we fight evil?" Angel glares at him.

"It seemed to fit," he admits. "Ron and I were thinking and that was out final theory."

"No offense Harry, but that's ridiculous," I scoff. "Who in their right mind would want 11 year old kids defending the world?"

He shrugs and Angel sighs, "Harry just don't talk about your dreams in front of everyone, I know for a fact Buffy's embarrassed enough by them."

"_Fuck you," I tell him._

_ "Finally," he laughs and in my head I flip him off._

As everyone starts to come down for breakfast we don't get the chance to talk about the dream. We walk towards History of Magic and it feels incredibly strange without Ron next to us. Same throughout the rest of the morning classes and lunch.

By the afternoon everyone had heard about what happened, thus why I felt like hiding in bed once we entered the dungeon for Potions. Snape looks at us and smirks as if he's in on some secret. It unnerves me, and that takes a lot.

"Hello class," he begins. "Today you are going to brew a simple potion which I have up here. Can anyone tell me what it is?"

Hermione, Malfoy, and I raise our hands. He picks on Malfoy, no surprise there, and Hermione pouts. "10 points from Gryffindor for not allowing others a turn Ms. Granger."

Malfoy smiles, "It's a truth potion. Nothing as strong as veritaserum though."

"Correct five points to Slytherin. Now can anyone tell me the main ingredient in these potions?"

He calls on me, "Jobberknoll feathers."

Instead of awarding me with points he just nods his head and sends us to work. Peering over my cauldron I see Malfoy leaning over to his friends. Using my slayer hearing I close in on his conversation and growl.

"What's wrong?" Angel asks his voice full of concern.

"Nothing, Malfoy's talking about us. That and your potion is atrocious! Add some Arnica syrup."

As he adds the ingredient Harry looks up from his failed potion, "What's the rat saying now?"

I listen for a moment, "He thinks Ron's Dad went bonkers and is going to become a serial killer." The two boys stare at me, "Fine scratch the second part. But he definitely thinks all the Weasleys are on a one way trip to crazyville central."

Harry looks at me questioningly, "He thinks that they are all crazy. Hell that's the best thing I've heard all day."

"I've heard that the Weasleys' were wanted for murder and were secretly working for Voldermort. What about you Angel?"

"You don't want to hear what I've heard."

Class ends and as we pack up our things the blonde haired jerk saunters over to us, "What do you want," I growl.

"This is a civil conversation Summers, no need to go animalistic on me," he smirks.

It takes Angel and Harry to hold me back from tearing him limb from limb. "Fine," Angel amends. "What is it you would like to talk about?"

"Just thought I would let you know that your boy toy was admitted to the loony bin a few minutes ago McKinley."

"Sod off Malfoy," Harry warns him.

"Or what Potter? Remember last time we confronted one another Angel boy here ended up in the hospital wing. I wanted to let you know Father is working on making it so that none of the blood-traitor weasels are allowed back at school."

"Why would he do that," I exclaim.

"We don't need vermin like them here. Especially vermin who want to kill us all. You three will be next."

Angel starts to fume and I gulp in fear of how his rage will manifest. Before Malfoy can react Angel has him pinned to the floor with his hand around his neck. "Stay away or else," he warns.

Sprinting out of the room before we are caught we end up laughing. Once we are far enough away from Malfoy and much closer to Transfiguration Harry speaks up, "Ron would have loved to see that."

"Don't fret Harry. We'll just have to do it again soon," I reply and Angel kisses my forehead.

By the time dinner comes rolling around the rumors have become too much to bear. I think I've almost exploded a thousand times. It hasn't escalated that far as of yet, but I feel it coming on. However even though it hasn't been enough to get my temper boiling it has caused issues.

We haven't had any chance to get alone to talk. "What are we going to do? I think this dream could give us a breakthrough!"

Angel runs his hand through his hair, "I know, well I guess saying I didn't have the dream. What we need is a quiet place where no one will bother us."

"The room?" I suggest.

"We couldn't get there now," Angel sighs. "Too much security."

He was right. Since Ron's Dad threatened to attack the Professors have been terrified of an attack and have been guarding the halls.

"That shouldn't stop us, we do have the ability to become invisible," Harry reminds us.

"But we cannot miss bed check tonight," Angel tells him.

"Wait, you two are so dense. Why don't we just wait until later tonight and sneak out. Hell we've done it before. It will be just like Christmas, except we won't get caught by Dumbledore and we will not be going to the library and Ron isn't here and,"

"Buffy your rambling," Angel tells me and I blush.

"Sorry," I mumble. Angel just hugs me tighter.

"It could work," Harry says. "Will they check beds during the night?"

"No way," I shake my head. "Things aren't that bad as of yet. They are only being so precautious now because," I trail off. "Actually I don't know."

"Maybe they know something we don't."

"I hate when information is kept from us," Angel whines. I smile, he wasn't used to being a student after all.

"Didn't your old teachers keep information privy?"

"Um yeah, but it wasn't anything life threatening."

"True," Harry laughs.

"So we meet in the common room at let's say 10:30?"

"Agreed," Harry nods.

Angel nods in silent agreement before digging into his dinner. With our plans set I smile to myself and take a bite of my roast.

At precisely 10:30 I'm waiting in the empty common room, people were forced to bed early. About five minutes later I see two figures walking down the stairs. "Ow," Angel complains. "You stepped on my foot Harry."

"Sorry it is dark and all."

Shaking my head I met them in the middle, boys will be boys. "Let's go."

We start to walk towards the portal when suddenly somebody steps in front of us "Stop or I will tell the Headmaster."

Angel and I exchange a glance and Harry looks like a deer caught in headlights. Well isn't this going to be fun. "Leave us alone Hermione."

"No this is breaking school rules. According to the handbook leaving after curfew to examine uncharted or areas of the building without permission breaks,"

"Five school rules," Angel finishes. "We know."

"You've read the entire collection?" she asks obviously impressed.

He nods and I groan in annoyance, "Okay Hermione now leave."

"What if you get caught? I heard you talking at dinner about going to plan something in some room."

"If anyone asks we attacked you after your tried to stop us," I smile sweetly.

"No," she stomps.

"Come with us," Harry suggests.

Angel and I both give him a look that screams 'are you crazy'? This wasn't happening, no one could know about this. Knowledge put you in harm's way. A fact Harry has yet to fully learn.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Angel states calmly.

"No Harry's right," Hermione smiles. "If I can't stop you I might as well make sure you don't lose us any more points than necessary. But sorry to rain on your parade, but you will be caught wandering the halls so do not even bother."

"_Which of us should do the honors," I moan in aggravation._

_ "I will, just cast a silencing spell so nobody hears her scream."_

_ "Angel can't we just knock her out."_

_ "No," he says firmly._

_ "Come on we could do it in one hit."_

He doesn't reply and I take that as a no, he was probably right anyway. I cast the spell as Angel activates his necklace. Hermione squeaks and I quirk an eyebrow at her. She cowers away and I laugh. Angel grabs on to Hermione as Harry and I turn invisible.

We leave the common room and I keep the spell on Hermione to keep her quiet. My stomach tightens. Something about this situation was too familiar. A girl following me into something dangerous she didn't understand.

Once we get inside the room we become visible I take the spell off of Hermione and she screams, "Where am I?"

"You're in the Room of Requirement. It's our headquarters," Angel says simply.

"Great Angel, you just told her where our torture chamber was. Guess she has to die now," I laugh.

"Not funny," he reprimands me and I frown.

"What are we doing here? What is going on?"

"Do we tell her?"

"We have to," Harry pipes in. "I'll fill her in on everything."

"Must we?" I whine.

Harry ignores me and starts to explain what has been going on during the past year. My panic attack gets worse. Now this was scary. Talking to a girl about the truth after a scary situation. My head hurts and I cry as I remember telling Xander and Willow about the monsters in the night. Back then things were simple.

A tear trickles down my face and Angel wipes it off. Sensing my distress he hugs me and whispers soothing words into my ear. Looking up I smile gratefully at him before kissing him on the lips. He moans and I pull back teasingly to see a look of lust in his eyes. I giggle and he stares at me more.

"This is ridiculous," Hermione screams, guess Harry finished telling her.

"The truth is hard to believe," Angel says.  
>"I believe you, that's what scares me," she admits.<p>

"Okay so what do we know so far?" I question. "This last dream and Ron's Dad are related. We know something is up in vault 314, demons are involved, someone wants to break into the castle, and?"

"The person is female," Harry reminds us,

"And wants me dead," Angel grumbles.

I nod, "Any theories would be nice."

"I'm telling you it has to be Voldermort," Angel tells us.

Hermione looks at us strangely, "He died. Harry killed him."

"But what if he found a way to get back," Harry puts out there. "Vault 314 could be his base."

"What would he need in the castle?"

"Some kind of blood. Are there store rooms in the castle? One's nobody could find."

Angel gives me a look, "And how would we know that?"

"True," I sigh. "Well think about it what kind of curse could Mr. Weasley have been under?"

"The imperious curse," Hermione breaks her silence. "But that's illegal."

I laugh at her ignorance, "Hermione somebody doing all this couldn't give a damn about the law."

She gulps, "Or there's a potion to do it. Old rumor has it that there's a portal in the dungeon leading to Diagon Alley."

Our three pairs of eyes light up, "Guess that's where we're going," Angel says.

"No," Hermione says and puts her foot down. "We could die, or even worse expelled."

"Expelled, been there done that," I yawn.

Harry looks at me, "I told you about that fire at Hemery."

"We can't do this," Hermione repeats herself.

Ignoring her, the three of us set out of the room with Hermione closely behind us and as we get into the main hall we find Malfoy waiting for us. Shit, we forgot to go all invisible.

"What are you doing out of bed? Mischief that will lead to expulsion," he muses.

None of us get the chance to answer for at that moment Filch walks up to us. Sighing I let him lead us away. Getting caught really does suck. He ends up taking us to McGonagall's office. She starts to question us and lecture us, I drown her out.

Finally something is making sense. Somebody needs us and is sending demons to get us. Not unusual, but not something I feel like dealing with. That's when I hear her give our punishment.

"Forbidden forest all five of you, now."

Great, Dark Forest here we come. A forest full of creatures roaming around and I can't kill them. That will make the slayer in me so happy. Fuck, what did we get ourselves into this time? And more importantly why do I always seem to attract trouble with school officials?


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"Alright everyone let's head out," Hagrid tells the five of us. At least we get to do this with Hagrid and not some annoying professor or Filch.

We all head towards the forest and I look at my fellow delinquents. Hermione is freaking out, whispering about how horrible her life is and all. Really she was just pissed off that she got in trouble, though the prospect of going into the forest is making her fear her life. Malfoy is simply going on and on about how this shouldn't be allowed because we could die in the forest and that his Father will hear about this.

He really needs to come up with some new threats. Of course he is terrified, whining about death and danger and all. Malfoy may talk the big talk, but when faced with anything he just becomes a baby.

Just as I figured Harry is perfectly fine, okay so not perfectly. His heart rate is elevated and I can see sweat glistening on his forehead near his scar. However more than anything I can tell that he knows what to do. More so than the others he understands that it isn't a big deal and that he will be safe. Compared to a chimera and vampires this was going to be easy for him.

Angel and I were the worst out of everyone. We were on edge. Harry seemed surprised by our agitation, but to me it made sense (Obviously). Both of our spidey senses were tingling, there was something sinister lurking in that forest, more sinister than usual and that scared us. Clearly we didn't have a chance to grab any weapons and neither of us was adept enough in magic to rely on our wands. Hopefully it wouldn't come down to that, but there was a foreboding atmosphere.

"Look," Hagrid's voice booms as we walk a few steps into the forest. "This unicorn isn't the only one of its kind to be found dead in recent weeks."

I looked at the poor creature lying on the floor and my heart bled for it. Nothing deserved a horrible death like that; unicorns weren't dangerous and shouldn't be killed.

"Are we looking for the poacher?" I ask.

"Not exactly, we are looking for more and to find clues of whom or what can be doing this."

"Why would anybody kill unicorns?" Hermione cries.

Malfoy scoffs, "The little mudblood doesn't know?"

"Sod of Malfoy," Angel growls. "Unicorn blood has healing properties. The second it passes through your lips you will gain eternal life and health, but you will also be cursed."

"That's sick," Harry whispers.

"Agreed," Hagrid nods. "Now we are going to go in two separate groups. Hermione and Malfoy will go in one group and you other three in another."

"Where will you be Hagrid?" Hermione questions.

"I'll be circling around both of ya groups," he explains.

"So you're leaving me with her," Malfoy says with distain. "At least let us have Fang."

"Okay," he snorts. "But he's a coward. Now let's meet back here in about an hour."

Without waiting for more directions my group heads to the South. I'm glad I get to be with the both of them and not with a prick like Malfoy. I turn towards both of them, "Something doesn't feel right."

"I agree," Angel says.

Harry looks at us strangely, "What do you mean?"

"The air has a dense feeling of danger," I explain. "And the hair on the back of my neck is standing up."

"What do you imagine is in here?"

Angel answers first, "I believe everything is probably in here."

Harry gulps, but we continue our search. A little over a half an hour later we still see no signs of unicorns or poachers. I start laughing and both boys stare at me. Well Harry stares at me as if I'm weird, Angel in curiosity to what I'm thinking.

"Sorry guys just curious as to what Malfoy and Hermione are doing right now."

"It would be funny," Harry laughs.

Angel just keeps his face straight, "Trust me that is not funny at all compared to these two guys I used to know."

"Who?"

"Um, Luke and Joseph," he says after a moment's pause.

"Luke as in the M, um Joseph's lackey."

"The very same, Joseph sent everyone to do his dirty work and Luke was just a dick. We were all in Prague years ago and um Joseph wanted to explore these underground caves to find some treasure or something. Anyway we went in and Luke and Joseph began screaming in fear of their shadows.

I laugh at the picture and thankfully Harry does too, not picking up on exactly what Angel said. In the midst of our laughter something catches my attention. Great now my spidey senses are going crazy. "_Angel we have company."_

He nods in agreement and just as I'm about to tell Harry he begins to scream. His scream is so loud and screechy it could wake the dead. It was a sound a bean sidhes would make. Something I've had the pleasure of hearing first hand. Clutching his forehead he falls to the ground gasping in pain.

Angel and I both scream his name and rush towards him, only so does the strange figure. It floats towards us and Angel and I glance at each other, not sure what to do. So we do what our instincts told us to do, attack.

Harry is still screaming in pain as Angel and I blast forward and I land a roundhouse while Angel is knocked to the ground. The cloaked figure sends a spell at me and I fall to the ground. It stalks up to us, but instead of going directly towards any specific target it just bends down to the ground and collects a sample of dirt.

Once that is done it becomes more predictable and pulls its wand out and is about to throw a spell at us when suddenly the sound of hooves blocks out Harry's screams and the stampede runs the cloaked creature away.

Angel stands up first and helps me and Harry up. "Thanks mate," Harry sighs as he rubs his forehead.

"Well there's never a dull moment in our lives," I smile.

I receive a glare from Angel as one of the centaurs comes over to us, "Greeting, I'm Firenze. I presume you are the boy who lived and his friends?"

"I'm Angel McKinley and this is Buffy Summers," Angel says in way of greeting.

"Thank you for saving us," I add.

He nods, "No need to thank me. The planets are aligned in a way that pointed towards you three, telling me I had to come and save you.

We all exchange a glance and Harry finally speaks up, "Was that the poacher?"

"Yes it was, a horrid thing to do, killing innocent creatures like that," Firenze says.

"And somehow Voldermort was involved," Harry states. "My scar hurt."

"I'm afraid it does Mr. Potter and friends. Ah I see Hagrid now."

He was right, Hagrid was rushing towards us with Hermione and Spike Jr. in tow, "Are you three a 'right?"

"We're fine Hagrid," I assure him. "Firenze here saved us. He was the hero."

If centaurs could blush he just did, "Well you are in safe hands now. Be careful Mr. Potter there are dark forces who want you dead. These forests are no longer safe. And Mr. McKinley, Ms. Summers the stars tell me that the two of you have the power to stop this. These dark forces want you just as much as the boy who lived. And Hagrid these three performed excellently in the face of danger. I know they are here as punishment, but consider rewarding them."

I cringe at another stupid prophecy type thing being over my head. Hagrid leads us back to the castle and asks us what happened.

"We didn't find anything out of the ordinary at first," I begin.

"But as we were walking there was a cloaked figure, I'm pretty sure it was a woman and suddenly I was on the ground clutching my scar in pain."

"Buffy and I aren't satisfied that our magic would have been enough, so we surprised him with hand to hand combat."

"As in karate," Hermione asks.

"Actually I uses some jujitsu and Angel used what I believe was sambo, but yeah."

"Anyway," Angel continues. "Buffy managed to land a hit, but I was thrown on the ground and he hit Buffy with a spell that sent her falling to the ground. The person came up to us."

"Only instead of going towards any of us it turned towards the ground in between Angel and I and grabbed some dirt. Right as it was about to kill us the centaurs came to our rescue."

"Pansies," Malfoy mutters.

I glare at him, "What did you just say boy?"

"I said you are all a bunch of eejits who are off of their onions."

"Did you just attempt an Irish accent as a way to insult me? You aren't worth my time Spike, err Malfoy," Angel laments as his brogue comes out. But nobody notices for Malfoy retorts right away.

"At least I'm not a Nancy boy with a pikey trollop as a best friend."

"Can we stop," I beg. "This isn't getting us anywhere and I don't even understand your insults. So we all agree Malfoy is a jackass, Harry is a crazy idiot, Angel is apparently Irish and gay, which he isn't gay trust me! And then I'm well I don't know what you said, but let's figure you said I'm an ugly slut. Oh and Hermione we didn't add you in so let's say you are a smartass. That conversation is now over! Hagrid can we go to bed now, I'm quite tired."

He looks at me with a mix of awe and pity, a look that my old friends seemed to have stuck on their faces. "All of ya to bed now."

We all listen to him without a second thought and head towards the Gryffindor common room. Once inside Hermione turns to glare at us and with her head held high she walks back towards her bed. Good, she didn't need to know any more than she already did.

"What happened?" Harry breaks the silence.

"I have no clue," I admit and Angel nods in silent agreement.

He ponders it for a moment, "Harry your scar hurt right?"

"I thought that was a bit obvious," he laughs.

"Sorry thinking out loud. Anyway this may prove that your dreams are about Voldermort…"

Before he can finish Hermione comes down the stair with a book in hand, "Don't dare say that name Liam McKinley."

He growls, "Don't you ever call me Liam. I am nothing like Liam. And why shouldn't I say Voldermort," she shudders again. "The name shouldn't instill fear; it's just a bloody name."  
>She actually pouts at this, "What do you want," I give her an exasperated sigh.<p>

"To help of course, what else would I do? You three, err four are obviously mixed up with things you don't understand and I am not going to allow that to affect the rest of us."

"You don't know what you're talking about," I glare at her. "You're just a little girl who is way in over their head."

"If I recall I am far older than you. And I have some books which may turn out to be useful."

"This is ridiculous," I scream. "You two back me up."

"I agree with Buffy," Angel says. "We don't need anyone else mixed up with this."

"I disagree. Maybe a new perspective will help give us insight," Harry suggests.

Hermione smiles triumphantly and begins flipping through some books. I turn towards Angel ad shoot him a look of annoyance. He just shrugs and rolls his eyes. Not really being the type to research anything I look around for something to do. After a moment of thought I grab a piece of parchment and a quill.

"_What are you doing?"_

_"Not research. Have you ever seen me involved in research? Me slayer, um well they'll be the watchers."_

_ He chuckles, "I know that Buffy. What are you writing?"  
>"You should have specified."<em>

_ "A letter to Ron explaining what we figured out today and the research we are doing."_

_ "You mean Harry, Hermione and I are doing."_

_ "Whatever. Anyway I'm also telling him about our theories on his Dad."  
>"Is that wise?"<em>

_ "Yeah, he deserves to know."_

Angel nods and after I finish the letter I borrow Hedwig to send it and decide that I could really use some sleep.

The next day at breakfast my annoyance grew. We were sitting their teasing Angel about taking so long on his hair when Hermione just suddenly appeared and sat next to us. "What are you doing?"

"Sitting here," she replies calmly as she grabs a piece of toast.

All three of us exchange a glance, none of us really want her here. Well Harry may not care, and Angel may not care either, but I sure as hell care. She thinks she's better than me, as if! I'm the one who's saved the world. And she annoys me.

Before I can comment I see Hedwig flying down and lands on my arm. She coos and I pet her, next trip to Diagon Ally I am so getting an owl. I open the letter and read it to myself.

**Dear Buffy, Harry, and Angel,**

** Thankfully Dad is sane for the time being. Just to be safe they are keeping him for observation for a few days since there is no known cause. Mum wants us to stay with her, so I'm stuck babysitting Ginny for the week, not what I want to do. Anyway did you really go to the Forbidden Forest? That is wicked awesome! I would have killed to have been there. And You-Know-Who was there, thank Merlin you three are alright. So I've been thinking about what you said and maybe its right but who is this mysterious girl and how the hell is she somehow intertwined with you-know-who and how is he alive? I know I am rambling but I'm a little anxious and yeah. And thank god you stood up to that Slytherin prick. But why has Hermione been with you? She's a terror I swear. I have to go, keep me in the loop. Ron**

I read the letter out loud, Ron didn't say anything too important, but it is nice to hear that Mr. Weasley is doing okay. No matter what I still feel horrible knowing I somehow caused it. We'll solve this to make it up to him.

Angel groans and Harry and I turn to him, "Are you okay Angel?"

"Yeah Harry, I'm fine just a headache. I'm just not used to headaches."

"Why?" Hermione asks, not used to Angel's strange outbursts.

"He just doesn't get them regularly," I explain.

"That's peculiar, everyone gets excruciating headaches once in a while."

Angel and I glare at her persistence, "Mind your own business Hermione, or else."

"Don't threaten her Buffy," Angel sighs. "I think it has something to do with air pressure or something."

"Maybe it was the forest," Hermione whispers.

"Why whisper?" Harry asks.

"You want people to know that we were in detention?"  
>"Why not," I shrug. "People knew I was expelled from my own school."<p>

"You were serious? I thought you were joking."

I laugh, "Sorry to disappoint you but it's true."

"You never did tell us that story," Harry points out.

"Not much to tell. I got kicked out of my school in LA and we moved to Sunnydale 2 years ago where all that Gypsy stuff happened."

Hermione looks at us with suspicion, "So you were 9 or 10 and were expelled?"

"_Angel help," I plead.  
><em>"Come on guys she doesn't like to talk about it."

I whisper thanks only Hermione is still staring sigh, "Okay so I may or may have not accidently burned a building down."

"Now that is a story Ron would love to hear. Why'd you do it?"

"He would," I agree. "I didn't mean to anyway."

"She's lying," Angel interjects and I look at him strangely. "Buffy took the blame for me. I went through a rebellious stage back then and she didn't want to see me in trouble. Either way we would have moved."

Harry starts laughing, "I can imagine that. You two are crazy."

Angel and I smile, but Hermione is still glaring at us. Thankfully she excuses herself, saying that she has to go to the library. I don't even wait a minute before I start to bitch, "Can we please get rid of her? She has no right questioning my life like that."

"Buffy give her a break," Harry says. "She just doesn't have social skills."

"Whatever, but we don't need her involved in our problems."

"I may not agree with being mean to her, but I do agree with Buffy. Harry do you really want someone else to possible get hurt. We don't even know what's going on, but if we're right about everything then all three of us have been targeted and now Mr. Weasley too. It will only hurt everyone for Hermione to get involved."

"I guess," he agrees. "But what if her vast knowledge of book stuff could help us?'

"I doubt she could help," I argue. "Come on let's just go to class."

We walk towards Charms and Angel wraps his arm around me and I do the same in return. Harry looks at us and rolls his eyes. I stick my tongue out at him and he just laughs. Hermione meets us when we're halfway to class. Just to spite her I swirl Angel around and give him a deep kiss on the lips. She speeds us her walk as Harry tries to control his laughter; Angel just pulls me in for another kiss.

Charms turns out to be a bunch of lecturing so I turn towards Angel, he isn't concentrating so I figure it's okay to have a conversation.

_"I'm bored," I state._

Angel turns to stare at me and only laughs a little, "_As am I. And although I disagree with how mean you are being towards Hermione I agree with you, she is becoming a problem."_

_ "See I knew I had brains going for me."_

_ "Love, you have everything going for you but brains."_

I decide to ignore that comment. _"I think we can get rid of her eventually. But we have more serious issues."_

_ He sighs, "I know, but we'll talk about that later. Hermione is already a liability. Harry has already been suspicious that something is off and Hermione's questions are making it worse."_

_ "Tell me about it. What are we going to do?"_

_ "How about the truth," Angel says sarcastically_

It suddenly hits me, "_That's exactly what we are going to do."_

_ "Um Buffy I'm confused. You do realize I was attempting sarcasm?"_

_ "I know, but it's a good idea. We'll tell them part of the truth, just not all of it. We can do it when Ron comes back so we can figure out what to say."_

Angel doesn't respond and starts drawing on his notes. I groan at him, it was the best idea we had, even though it did seem a bit farfetched.

Ugh why couldn't things just be simple anymore, when vampires were all I had to deal with?

Later we were sitting in DADA and the second we walk in I freeze. Glancing next to me I notice Angel and Harry are too. "Are you guys on the same wavelength as me right now," I whisper.

All they can do is nod and we sit down. Still shocked I try to pay attention to the lecture we are getting about how to perform counter spells. Thankfully the lesson is pretty straightforward and simple and it takes little energy to focus.

Halfway through the lesson she mentions something about counter realities. A topic she says doesn't exist and is apparently used to hide a person from their true world. Suddenly an idea popped into my head, Whistler. We needed to talk to him ASAP, because something was off and we needed to know what before it ended in dire consequences yet again.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

I was pissed to say the least. A week. An entire fucking week and Whistler hadn't bothered returning any of my calls. Not positive on how to contact him I had tried a million different ways to no avail. He was the one who sent us to this place and was supposed to be out guardian, yet he didn't even bother to make sure they were alive. Well that was a bit of an exaggeration. Whistler worked for the Powers, he had to know they were alive. But it's the principle of the thing.

After a few days of absence Ron returned to school. Yet he wasn't the same person. Instead of being his usual goofy self, Ron had become distant and somber. Not once had he said anything wise assy or cracked a joke. He was the Xander of my friends, the jokester who kept us all together, yet he was quickly falling apart.

Hermione was becoming an increasingly annoying. She had not only become a talking shadow, but had decided that the two of us were going to be inseparable. There wasn't a single topic or comment she didn't have to retort and give her point of view on. More than anything she walked around with an air of superiority, one she didn't have whatsoever. Knowing info and using it in real life were two topics that barely correlated. And she may be book smart, but her brains ended there.

Neither Harry nor I had anymore nightmares since Ron's Dad, and we were thankful for that. He couldn't deal with any more pain, and I was just confused and had enough stress with trying to find Whistler. Albeit the dreams may be our only chance at figuring things out if Whistler never contacted us!

Walking from lunch on Saturday with our newest addition in tow, we headed down to the library. All four of us wanted to go to the room, but even though Hermione had been in there we didn't want to allow her any more time to stuff our collection of books and try to figure out our secret.

We figured maybe we could find some information on unicorn poaching. Hermione and Ron were focusing on that while Harry and Angel were working on researching ways to possess or figure out how to control a person. While they did that I was pretending to research and I was trying to find a way to contact Whistler. Something Angel had given up on after the first 20 tries. There was no way I was giving up though. If I had given up I would have been dead, err deader and dead again and dead still.

Ignoring there stares I walk over to a separate section of the library and avoid Dean and Seamus' stares as I sit down alone. People find it strange when Angel and I are not attached to the hip. Sighing I open my book on summoning spells and groan. I hate researching.

Just to my luck none of my books do me any good. Hermione does find an interesting article on the effects of unicorn blood, although it didn't do us any good. Both Harry and Angel found a decent amount of info, yet it did no good. They found too many ways and no information on how it is done. Another fruitless day spent at the stupid library,

I was about finished with even trying to find Whistler when something peaked my attention, "What did you say Hermione?"

"I said that maybe whoever is doing this is luring you towards Gringotts."

Of course we had figured we would end up there eventually, but I shake my head, "No before that."

"That it would be easier if we went to Dumbledore and asked for his help and you two told him about your dreams."

Well that was an idiotic idea, we didn't want to give him further reasons to be on his radar, but it does give me an idea. I smile and Ron looks at me gloomily, "What's that look for?"

"Nothing," I laugh. "Just wondering what he would say if he found out Harry and I were sharing dreams."

"He would have a laugh," Harry smiles.

Angel just sits their stoically, "_What are you up to love?"_

I don't respond and slyly change the topic to the weather, unoriginal but effective. Angel was still suspicious, but that didn't matter.

"What are we doing," Angel whispers as we walk into the hallway.

"You don't need to whisper, we are invisible and cannot be heard," I giggle.

"Seriously Buffy what are we up to?"

"Do you trust me?"

"With my life, over and over again," he responds without hesitation. I smirk at him, but he continues, "Although you do make some reckless choices."

"Humph, just wait a minute we're almost there."

"Oh no," he exclaims. "Please tell me we aren't breaking into the headmaster's office."

"We aren't breaking into the headmaster's office," I tell him with a straight face. "But we may be temporarily visiting it."

He gives me a reprimanding glare and opens his mouth to ask why, but we're already standing at the opening. "How are we going to get in?"

"I don't know," I admit. "I thought it may just come to me suddenly."

Angel growls and begins to pace before looking at me, "Alohamorah," he points his wand at the statue.

"He's smarter than that," I tease.

I receive a string of cusses in Gaelic and chuckle, "Try naming candies, it works in the movies."

We try to no avail and start to get annoyed. Maybe this was a dumb idea. He stares at it and whispers open in several languages including Latin and it doesn't open, "Guess not."

After a few more failed attempts I'm about to give up when suddenly the doorway shakes and Dumbledore steps out. Not wasting out chance to get in we slip next to him and step onto a golden eagle that acts as an elevator and lifts us up to his office.

His office is gigantic. It is two levels and has everything from bookshelves to a desk, to a meeting room. After a moment of surveying everything Angel turns towards me, "And what are we doing in here?"

"Okay so there was this one part in the movies with this pensive thing."

"You told me about that, how will that help."

"Come on Angel, you're the smart one."

"But we have no memories that could help us."

"No, but what has Whistler given us," I prompt him.

"The rings," he says hesitantly. "But they don't have anything in them."

"Yet if you twist it we turn invisible, trust me. Instead of that press down on it, hard."

He does as I say at the same time I do it and both of our rings open to show a secret compartment with a pool of liquid in it. The same gold and white color as the memories on the shelf, guess it is gold and not silver.

"Buffy you are a genius!" Angel smiles and kisses me.

I kiss him back, but he quickly pushes me away, "what was that for?"

"Seriously, we're in Dumbledore's studies and you want to make out."

No denying with that, "True, you ready?"

"As I'll ever be," he sighs and grabs my hand. We both pour the contents of the ring into the pensive. Still holding hands we look down and fall into oblivion.

Next thing I know I am still holding Angel's hand, but we are sitting in the Sunnydale library. It is empty sans the two of us and suddenly Whistler walks out from behind a book shelf. "Took you two blunder heads long enough."  
>"Hey I figured it out," I gloat and Angel elbows me. I scowl at him.<p>

Whistler ignores us, "So you wanted to talk?"

I glance around, "Do we have to be here? It kind of wigs me out."

He shrugs, "It's your memory change it yourselves."

Angel telepathically sends me a picture and I nod. In the blink of an eye we are standing in the middle of a beach. We've never been to a beach together, yet in the sun Angel looks stunning. More surprising, it is the Santa Monica pier. I loved the place when I was younger and wondered why that's where our minds turned to.

Sensing our confusion Whistler laughs, "It was an important place for you two in the original timeline set up for you two."

A frown takes place on my face; I don't like being manipulated, even if it never did happen. "So why wouldn't you answer me before?"

"I'd answer whenever sweetie pie, but this is the way that we will communicate. If I need you and you aren't sleeping or you need me all you need is a pensive. Just wish for one in that room of yours. Now why did you need me," he asks again.

"We need help," Angel admits. "You never got to finish talking to us that other time. What do you know about someone wanting to kill me?"

"I don't know," the demon sighs. "Just that you are needed badly. The powers aren't as in the know in this dimension, it isn't really their priority and it decreased their powers."

"And what about the chimera and the demons and vampires," Angel begins.

"Chimeras, demons, and vampires oh my," I smile and receive a glare.

"Is that related to everything?"

"More than likely, although I'm not positive."

"You're no bloody help," I yell in aggravation.

Both guys ignore me, "And what does jenny Calendar have to do with everything?" Angel asks.

"It isn't the jenny you know, but it is at the same time. That's all I'm allowed to tell you. Why don't you tell me what you imagine is happening and I'll attempt to be of help?"

Angel shrugs and leaves me to explain. What our friends didn't know was that we had an idea, but sharing it would open lead them to questions we couldn't afford to answer. "We imagine that Voldermort is trying to come back. He has an accomplice, but all we know is that it's a female, thus why we presume its Jenny, err her lookalike. Anyway whatever is happening in vault is a way to get Voldermort a body and more than likely a lot of power." That was all that we had told our friends, the rest was figured out through silent conversations.

"So we figure they need Harry since he has that connection with Voldermort, and Jenny knows how to do stuff since she's a gypsy. They also need information only Angel and I can give them. And whoever is behind this has a lot of influence over the creature. Whoever could get some of those creatures to listen is either using powerful magic, is a high ranking demon, or purely dominant."

Whistler nods, "I like where you guys are going. All I have permission to tell you is that you need to stop fighting it and figuring it out. When the time comes all will be revealed."

"That's it!" I yell.

"Sheesh Buffy, calm down."

"He's right," Angel speaks up. "Because the Powers don't know anything either. We messed up everything when we came here and now their vision and power is shifted. We're two game pieces nobody can see; along with whatever could have followed us here."

"I knew I liked you Angel," he smiles.

Me, I stand there emotionless. Our one chance at help and even he cannot save us. Great back at square one.

**Sorry it's short, but it's the end of the marking period and I have soooo much work. Only about 4 chappies left. Next we see a lot more action. It should be up tomorrow or later this week to make up for this filler, and next week I have Spring break, so this story should be finished by then.**


	20. Chapter 19

It was chaos when Angel and I told our friends to stop digging. Well chaos may have been putting it a wee bit lightly. When we told our friends that we should stop digging into everything and let things calm down, there were mixed responses.

Ron was the most pissed out of everyone. This not only involved his friends, but his family too. Whatever was doing this to them messed with his Dad and that wasn't pleasing him. More than anyone, or so he thought, he wanted this thing dead. He figured it was the only way to avenge his Dad and stopping the search was just as good as giving up.

Harry was a little better about it. He was still pissed, but more so he was confused. After so much time and effort he simply didn't understand why they were just letting it all go to waste. Unlike Ron he didn't see it as vengeance, even though the thing attacked him on multiple occasions. He did see it as giving up though. To him getting rid of the threat was the only way to ensure his safety, and more importantly his friends' safety. Nobody, he or his friends could feel safe as long as this person or creature was roaming free.

What it did do was get Hermione off our asses. She agreed with everyone that we were giving up and wasn't going to stand it. Therefore she spent all of her free time away from us and in the library doing her own research. That was dine with me, I couldn't stand her and this way we got information and one less annoying leech.

For a few days after we broke the news Harry and Ron were very distant, so distant in fact that we didn't even talk to them. I could understand why they'd be miffed at us though. If it was the other way around I too would disagree with stopping all of our hard work, but who was I to ignore the PTB's advice. Well okay that's exactly what I would do, but this time it made a whole lot of sense.

Neither Angel nor I let our guard down though. We were both fully aware of every insignificant detail of everything so that we would know whenever something was going to be amiss. Nothing was going to escape us, or so we hoped. It is us we're talking about though and on the Angel and Buffy show something always went wrong.

We also had gotten into the habit of taking extra patrols. Every night we would walk around the castle and the grounds to make sure that no threats would escape them. Our friends and as much as I hate to say it even our enemies like Malfoy didn't deserve to die because of some stupid demon attacking us. I had enough of that back in Sunnydale.

Angel and I are tense, very tense, and that's just making the whole situation with Ron and Harry even worse. They know that we know more than we are letting on and they are not too keen about that. But really we don't know that much more about what's happening now, we just have other secrets that tie it all together.

About a month after our conversation with Whistler we were sitting in DADA, the class which rattles my bones. For one, I already know most of what first years are covering, and second I have to be in the same room as her. We still aren't sure how she's involved, but she definitely is.

"Okay class," she begins. "Today's class is based off of what you were supposed to read in your textbooks. And that includes you Mr. Finnegan. So would anybody like to tell me what the most important part of defending yourself is?"

No surprise, Hermione raises her hand, "Predicting what your attacker is key. In knowing what they are going to do it gives you time to calculate your next move and defend yourself."

No surprise it's an answer straight from the textbook. Angel and I glance at each other and try to stifle a laugh. "Is there something you two would like to share with the class?"

"The textbook's wrong," Angel shrugs.

"Than what do you believe is most important?"

"Being unpredictable," I tell her.

"Same thing," Malfoy scoffs. "Either way it's about predictability."

I shake my head, "It's completely different. One is offensive one is defensive for one thing. And second of all knowing what your attacker is going to do isn't helpful if they can gauge your reaction back at you. Like say you're battling a sluk, everything they do is instinct driven and all they want is water. Knowing their next attack isn't the problem."

"But in a case like that it all depends on if you follow instinct or your usual pattern. You cannot have a spell or attack become your signature. Spice your attack up. That is the key to Defense."

The entire class stares at us and I swear I feel my cheeks flush, _"Angel did we make a mistake?"_

_ "Not if it will save their asses," he shrugs."_

"However our book says that it isn't about offense but about defense," Hermione points out.

"And the world isn't a book," I counter.

Kalderdash takes reign of the class, "Well interesting point, but I'm going to have to agree with the book. So what if expelliermus is the only spell you use, if it saves you then you continue to use it. And may I ask what a sluk is?"

"Nothing," I mumble. "Please continue."

As she gets into a deeper conversation I notice my friends laughing at us. I curse them under my breath. The normal human kind, not the magical kind. Hearing me they blush and Ron mumble unintelligible responses under his breath.

"Would you like to tell us what the emotion is that leads all attacks Mr. Weasley?"

"Um, power hunger?"

"Mr. Potter what do you think?"

He ponders it for a moment, "You could say power, or love, or insanity, or greed along with the other deadly sins. But I believe passion is the underlying cause."

"Did you not do the reading Mr. Potter?"

Before he can answer Hermione interrupts, "Our books describe it as the lack of emotion Harry. A psychopathic disposition that causes a lack of humanity."

"I agree with passion," Angel announces. "Passion is the source of our finest moments along with the ecstasy of grief, the clarity of hatred, the joy of love; it's in all of us even though it's unwanted and drives us towards everything. And we obey, for we have no choice. Harry is right."

"This has become a little too deep for a first year class," she tells us. "Now back to the homework."

We all tune her out. I look at Angel and it looks as if he's about to burst into something. Not tears, but something else.

As class ends the four of us walk towards lunch. Sitting down Ron turns towards us, "What the hell was that Angel?"

"The harsh reality of the world," he laughs dryly. "We are all ruled by the same primeval force, it's how we channel it that matters."

"Are you sure you're 12?"

"Sometimes I wonder," he sighs and I kiss him as an attempt to cheer him up. Today he'd been broody, typical Angel, but he's been extra broody and cynical.

"Harry," I whisper so no one else can hear.

"Let em guess," he whispers back. "Another dream."  
>I nod, "Could you make sense of it?"<p>

"I got one thing from it."

"Me too,"

"Death," we say together. And that really was all it was. I saw death, not who or where or why, just death.

We all stare at each other gloomily. Classes end for the day and all of us, meaning Angel, Harry, Ron, and I, retire to the room of requirement. Research or not, the boys still need to be able to defend themselves.

Today we are teaching them defense tips when you are stuck in death's clutches. Like how to get someone off of you when you're pinned to the ground. Neither of them have superhuman abilities, so the agility it takes to do the flips and other tricks Angel and I are used to wasn't an option. So we work on basic ways which anyone can learn with proper training.

In the middle of training there's a sudden boom echoing across the room. We ignore it. A few minutes later it happens again and Angel and I instantly drop into defensive positions. The banging gets louder and louder until with a sudden crash a mirror next to us shatters and out walks four cloaked figures along with an array of demons.

I run to the closet and grab my scythe after I throw Angel his broadsword. Growling I attack with all I have. Slashing and dashing the vampires was not a problem. What became a problem were the demons that had some kind of spell on them so that we couldn't reach them.

Without thinking I grab Ron and Harry and take them to the closet and hand them each their wands, which we keep away from physical training just to be safe. I too drop the scythe and pick up my wand. As a first year none of us know many useful spells, but we try our hardest.

Our attempts are futile and the demons creep towards the four of us. Strategizing in my head I come up with all of the possible scenarios and how to deal with each. But just my luck, the one thing I didn't think of happens. Out of nowhere one of the cloaked comes up to us. They disappeared as we were fighting and I couldn't be sure where the others were.

It grabs Angel and snickers, "My Master will be pleased."

Walking closer to us Harry screams in pain, this is it the female in the dreams, "Hand him over," I growl.

"Or what? You'll hit me with the stick? My master has me under his protection and as soon as I deliver the final ingredient he will rise," she laughs. "And thank you for disposing the demons. We need their body parts and could have done it, but this was so much more fun."

Before any of us can do anything everything disappears, leaving me with Harry and Ron who are both on the verge of a mental breakdown.

We stare at one another, all thinking the same thing. This is it, we need to get to Gringotts and fast. Angel's life and the world depended on it.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20.**

It takes a minute for the reality of what just occurred to sink in. Ron and Harry just look shocked and start rambling about what to do. Me, my reaction is much different and angers both of them. I stay quiet and calm. There's nothing else to do in a situation like this. What was I going to do, freak out? That wasn't going to do any good. And as pissed off and scared and livid as I am, one of us has to be more mature and down to earth. Being the slayer that person is always me.

"We need to tell someone."

"Harry's right," Ron sighs.

"No," I say with force.

They both looked at me confused and Ron seems mad, "Buffy I know you think you and Angel are some sort of superheroes, and we joke about it a lot, but you aren't. Bloody hell Buffy we're kids, this is a little above us."

"Ron has a point Buffy," Harry sighs. "You and Angel are as close to Superman as anyone could ever be, but it isn't up to us to save him. We need Dumbledore's help."

I count to 10 to calm down, "No, I see why you'd think that Ron, but Harry I thought you understood why it's a bad idea to bring more people into the mix than needed."

"I understand that, but it's not like Dumbledore is a friend or even a kid. Isn't it his job to help us and save his students?"

"Getting adults involved is never the answer. They never believe you. What are we supposed to say, that demons and vampires attacked us? People in the wizarding world don't believe in demons."

They exchange a look, "But I thought you said that Angel and you knew so much through reading books you picked up after finding out you were magic?"

The second he says this it reminds me of the conversation Angel and I had a few weeks ago about telling them the truth. Out plan got halted after all the craziness going on, but now… In the moment this could be perfect. But I also don't need them mad at me for lying because then what if they don't have their heads fully in the mission.

Sighing in aggravation I look at them with sad eyes, "About that, please don't get mad at me, but I kind of lied."

"What," they both yell at the same time.

"Well," I say slowly. "I told you how we moved to a small town called Sunnydale and about the entire gypsy business. That wasn't the whole story. Sunnydale sits on a Boca Del Infernio, or Hellmouth. It's a portal between this world and next and actually a lot of different dimensions. It's a convergence for demons of all kinds. That's really how we know a lot."

"Why not tell us in the first place," Harry asks while Ron just glares at me.

"We didn't know how. You have to understand it's hard to talk about. That's why we know so much marital arts stuff too. We had to fight for our lives on a regular basis. It's not the kind of thing you just go and talk about."

"Wait what does this have to do with anything?"

"As I said, the professors may not believe that Angel was taking by demons."  
>"Professor Kalderdash would," Ron suggests. "She's a gypsy so there's a good chance."<p>

I shake my head vigorously, "Hell no, anyone but her."

"It's worth telling Dumbledore," Harry says. "It doesn't matter what you've been through, and I understand your pain, but this is beyond us."

"Fine," I concede. "But not everything, don't mention the Hellmouth thing please. And we cannot mention the room. Let's just say we were in the hall or something."

They nod and we run towards Dumbledore's office. Though the looks on their face are telling me that either they don't quite believe me and think I'm crazy or are too freaked out to say anything. It's a bit annoying since I do need their support badly, Angel's bad and I need them. We approach Dumbledore's office and my friends realize that we have no way to get in.

My frown gets even bigger; Angel would know what to do. A tear trickles down my face and I take a deep breath as I wipe it off. This is no time to be weak; I need to be strong in order to get him back. Not knowing what to do, Harry and Ron head towards McGonagall's office. They didn't like my suggestion of breaking and entering very much.

We arrive at her office and as we go in she takes in our appearances and gives us a scrutinizing look, "May I help you three?"

"We need to talk to the headmaster," Ron says.

'I'm sorry Mr. Weasley, but the Headmaster is away on business. Anything you need you may come to me with."

"Not this," I mumble.

"Excuse me Ms. Summers?"

"She meant that we just felt that the headmaster would be able to help and Buffy isn't in a good mood at all, but you can help. Angel's gone missing," Harry comes to my rescue, only I glare at him.

"Are you sure about that? Maybe's he's just in the library."

"No Professor. We were walking in the hallway and these cloaked figures appeared as they took him away. Believe us or not, but as we speak Voldermort could be draining the blood and life from him along with other unspeakable horrors. Right now what we need is to get to Gringotts and perform a rescue mission. First we need to get the goblins to allow us in without the key and make our way to vault 314. And there's probably no time to arrange for a team of aurors who will believe us, I need to do this."

She just stares at me, "Ms. Summers how dare you speak to me in that authoritative tone. Last time I checked I was your superior. And may I ask how you know these details, if I do believe you for the castle is unable to be…"

"Apparted into, I know, but it happened. Harry and I have been having dreams of Voldermort."

"Oh yes and you feel he is involved. I'm sorry Ms. Summers, but Angel, if truly missing, is not with a dead man. One who has died years ago."

Part of me wants to laugh, since angel himself has been, or has been dead for much longer. But I sober quickly and seeing the murderous look on my face Harry continues, "I understand professor, but see Buffy and I have both been having dreams about Voldermort. His base is in vault 314 and he has a plan to get a body back, one that he needs Angel for. His minion is the one who poached the unicorns."

"I'll contact the Headmaster of your concerns and we can figure out a course of action. In the meantime you three stay in the common room so that you do nothing rash."

Aggravated beyond words I fume off towards the common room. Harry and Ron are right on my trail and once seated they both look at me mumbling apologies about getting her involved.

"Buffy was right," Harry admits. "We have to do this ourselves."

"Mate are you bloody insane? We don't even have a way to get there let alone a plan."

"Yes we do," I announce. "Remember that there's a secret passageway to get into Diagon Ally."

"Hagrid told me that it was impossible to break into Gringotts though," Harry sighs. "I have no clue how to get through that."

"I might, give me a few minutes to calm down and think rationally and I'll grab you two. Harry get the cloak, and you two read through all of our notes we have taken. They're in Angel's underwear drawer. I'm going to stock up on weaponry. If I'm not back in an hour consider me compromised."

Ron raises an eyebrow, "Compromised? And why that long?"

I shake my head at their ignorance, "Compromise as in either captured or dead, basically I'm not available. And I have to test out some things, see what we'll need and stuff."  
>He nods as I set out. Checking to make sure I am completely alone I the hall I turn the ring and become invisible. Now that nobody can see me I run as fast I slayerly possible. Reaching the room I walk in and for the first time in hours I finally let the tears come out. I don't cry for long, it won't do me any good. But I need my sadness to pour out before I cry in front of someone else.<p>

Being the slayer has always meant sacrifice and being the strong one. This however was too much. I had already sacrificed Angel once; I had done a lot that I wish I hadn't. Hell I died protecting the world, twice! And here I am preparing for battle to save the one I love, again. I've always known life wasn't fair, but this is too much.

A pensive appears in front of me and I just pray that I can do this without Angel next to me. Thankfully as soon as I lean over the pensive filled with the strange memory stuff I fall in. Whistler is awaiting me and I glare at him.

"How the hell could the powers do this to me?"

"Buffy,"

"Don't you dare Buffy me Whistler. I don't even know what to say. You left me alone with people, my friends, but they have no idea whatsoever what to do. And that in turn can get Angel killed!"

"Don't you dare blame this on me sweets. I'm just the messenger. And remember that you weren't always so experienced and yet you defeated Losos.

"Yet I almost got killed and my watcher died."

He shrugs, "Got to start somewhere. And if you stop yelling at me I may be able to help you."

Getting annoyed I roll my eyes at, "Please," I beg. "Nobody else agrees with my options."

"Since when have you let that get to you?"

"Stalker," I accuse and he just laughs. "And I've always has Angel behind me. I can do this I know I can. But just tell me what you need to because I need to put this into action."

"You know how to get into Diagon Ally, but you don't know how to get into the bank."

"I had an idea," I say hesitantly. "I know that this reality only mirrors the stories I know, but it makes me think of how everything went down. More than likely there's a secret tunnel with precautions to get in since Voldermort loves games."

He nods, "And she's smarter than she looks. The passageway you are looking for is on the Southwest side of the building and is marked with an eye, figure it out from there. And slayer, as much as it pains you bring Hermione, she may be useful."

"Will it save him?"

"Possibly."

"Then I will."

"Good luck," he tells me before I appear back in the room.

As I enter the common room the boys stare at me, "I thought you were bringing weapons?"  
>I take the small replicas out of my pocket, "And here they are. A very nifty spell if you ask me."<p>

They both nods their head and I hand them both daggers, which grown to full size. "Wicked," Ron whispers.

"I know we haven't had much practice with these and they probably won't do much against Voldermort, but it's worth a try."

We hear footsteps and they quickly hide the weapons. However it's just Hermione walking into our corner. Any other time and I would be pissed, but I trust Whistler.

"What's going on? Are those daggers?"

They nod, "Um…  
>"It's okay Ron I actually think we need her help." Both boys stare at me, as does Hermione. "What, I'm capable of being nice. Angel was kidnapped and we are going to save him. And it pains me to ask, but Hermione we need your help."<p>

"We can't do this, have you alerted the Headmaster?"

"He's out of town and McGonagall won't do anything. Please I'm begging you."

She thinks about it for a moment, "Well if you're begging then I can't say no. But it better not include breaking any rules."

My friends and I give each other a look and start laughing, "We need to sneak out of the castle," Harry explains.

"I'm not," she says.

"No, you're helping us. I brought an extra knife for you, it's pretty self-explanatory how to use."

"What did you bring for you?" Harry asks.

"My scythe, oh and Mr. Pointy."

"Mr. Pointy?"

"My stake, but that's another story. Come on let's go now. Harry fill Hermione in on the way."

Turning invisible we head towards the dungeons as Harry recounts our plan to Hermione and I add in a few details. Eventually we end up in the dark dungeon and they illuminate their wands and take the cloak off. We look around and search for the portal. Not knowing what it looks like I stand still and feel around.

Slayer sense tingling I walk straight to a painting and tap on it with my wand. A second later it opens into a door. Nodding towards everyone I walk in.

I arrive at the ally quicker than the rest; apparently it took them a little while to get the balls to go in. reinvisiblizing ourselves I start walking towards the correct side of the building. They all look at me confused, but I don't let it get to me. Stopping at the correct place I tap my wand on the small eye and another door opens,

We walk in and glance around an empty room. However the room is only empty for a second. Not even a second, for suddenly a giant demon walks out and they all scream as I start to gage it for a weakness.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21.**

**Disclaimer- some lines are directly from The Sorcerer's Stone**

Glancing at my friends I realize that they are not going to be any help at the moment. The demon looked familiar, but I couldn't place where I had seen it before. It was big, extremely big with multiple tentacles. Out of all the demons I had seen it was one of the ugliest too. Not at all humanoid, instead it was almost octopus-like. With the tentacles and the greenish puke hue of it, oh not to mention the sharp monster like teeth and claws.

After a moment it runs towards us and I push everyone onto the floor to avoid getting eaten by one of its eight mouths. Taking out my scythe I attempt to chop off its tentacles. Seeing what I was doing Ron and Harry take out there daggers, but realizing they'd have to get to close take out their wands and shoot spells at it which Hermione joins in on.

However as it turns out it seems to be immune to our attempts. I cannot get enough of its tentacles destroyed for it to work and it seems to be immune to our spells. Suddenly one of the spells Harry hits it with causes it to stumble back. Then Ron thinks for a moment and sends a spell towards the beast's eye.

The demon falls down. We all look at each other and rush towards the door on the other side of the room. Once we step in it and shut the door we all pause to catch our breaths. "What the hell did you do?"

Ron blushes, "Well I know a dragon's weakness is its eye, so I thought I would try it. You know about this stuff Buffy what was it?"

I think for a moment and it suddenly registers, "I've never fought one but it's a Hellmouth Spawn. "

"Why would you know any of this?" Hermione ask.

Right she didn't hear anything I said earlier. "I lived on a Hellmouth and as much as I would just love to answer all of your stupid questions we don't have the time right now," I explain and she nods. "Now I'm guessing we have to step through the door on the other side."

Ron and Hermione take a step forward and Harry and I scream for them to step back. Thankfully they listen to me just as a giant flame erupts right where they would be standing. They look at each other in fright and I fight the urge to rill my eyes. Glancing at Harry I notice that he's having the same reaction. Obviously we wouldn't be able to get to the other side that easily. But apparently neither Ron nor Hermione had seen _Indiana __J__ones_.

"Any ideas?" I voice.

Three pairs of eyes stare blankly at me for a moment and look around the room. It was Hermione that came up with the solution, "Would it work if we flew above the ground?" When we all shrug she transfigures a piece of debris into a bigger rock and throws it into the air. Besides hitting the wall due to her horrible aim nothing happens and we all sigh in relief.

Until Ron points out the obvious, "And how are we supposed to get over there because I see no brooms."

I groan, I could easily get across without touching the ground, but none of them could do it. Harry looks around, "Does anybody know a spell to conjure a broom? The only spell I can think of is Wingardium Leviosa and I think we weigh a bit more than a feather."

"Did you just call me fat?" I laugh and Harry looks down and stumbles to find the right words. "I'm kidding." Actually now that I think about it Harry's idea doesn't sound so bad. "Maybe Harry's idea will work."

"What," they all shout.  
>"That's preposterous," Hermione says.<p>

I shake my head. "No think about it, we just need more than one person holding the person up, but it could work."

"To make that work we'd need a person on each side," she reasons and I smile. "What?"

Instead of answering her I go to the farthest corner of the room, careful in my steps to check for booby traps, and run. Once I get my momentum going I jump up and flip, landing on the wall and using it to jump off of. With another flip and a few more jumps, including one from the ceiling, I land on the other side of the room. Thankfully where I land is close enough to the door and there are no projectiles or fire flying towards me.

"If there's a spell to help us do that and stick to walls why don't we all use it?" the brunette asks.

Harry and Ron laugh, "Actually Hermione that was Buffy's natural talent."

"Yep, I'm just Spiderwoman, not who's first."

Harry is the only one to step forward and with the help of Hermione, Ron, and a hell of a lot of concentration we manage to get him over to the other side. Hermione goes next and once it is just Ron I go back to the other side of the room so that we have people on both sides. Once he is over I go back to the corner and repeat what I had done.

However being that this was the third time I had done it and I had exhausted my energy getting everyone over as I attempt to jump off the wall I slip and land in the middle of the floor. This time a giant boulder falls out of nowhere and I quickly dodge it. As I do a swarm of what first appears to be bugs, but turns out to be arrows, shoots towards me and as I escape each one a buzzing sound hits my ear and sends me reeling towards the ground in pain.

"Are you okay Buffy?"

"Yeah, just the sound."

"I don't hear anything."

Damn Slayer hearing. Looking around I feel a slight pressure. I take out my wand and send a fountain of ink around the room, outlining what looks to be a laser system, but must be made out of spells.

Taking a deep breath I flip over the first and duck under the next. Making my way through the web takes a while, but I manage to do it and once I reach the door I sigh in relief. My friends look at me in amazement and I just wave it off nonchalantly. And hey compared to some of the shit I've been through that was nothing, but they didn't need to know that.

"I did gymnastics since I was a baby," I say as a way of explanation and they all accept it without question.

Harry tentatively opens the door and as we step across the threshold the door slams shut behind us. We all turn to each other and look around the room. This one isn't empty and small as the last one was. Instead it seems to stretch on forever, however we couldn't see the other side for in between us and the next step was a labyrinth of sorts. I sense a few demons, demons not even mystical creatures.

"Stick together," I tell everyone and they nod. Not knowing which way to go we just pick a random direction and try to navigate it the best we can.

This turns out to be fruitless and as we turn a corner we come up against a clan of Lurwrtite demons. Their nauseating smell reaches our noses and threatens to distract me. I take out my scythe and start to kill them. I hear someone behind me shout the blasting curse and it ignites in flames. All three of them, obviously liking the magic approach more so than using their weapons which would make them get closer to the smelly creatures, start to hit them with various jinxes and I put my scythe away to join them in the magic pursuit.

With all of the demons dead we start on a new direction. We still aren't getting anywhere a few minutes later, except for running into another nest of demons. And now all of the walls are starting to blend together. At first I could find subtle differences between all of the walls, but now I can't.

Suddenly it makes sense when we run into a swarm of Rwasundi demons. As they approach us everything starts to get blurry and I curse the frickin demons who mess up my perception. Knowing I don't have much time to think I shoot the confundus charm at them. It does the trick and they start to fall down and walk around, well confused. Hah dumb demons can't take a bit of their own medicine!

With them dead we seem to be able to think again. As everyone else navigates the maze I start to think about it. Most of the demons we're coming into contact with don't work together, just as the demons Angel and I came up against earlier in the year. Somehow someone is controlling these demons, and if someone can do that they must be powerful, more than likely pointing towards Voldermort. If he could do that towards the demons than who knows what he could do to Angel?

Eventually we find our way to the end and make our way into the next room. This one is again different from the other three. Instead we can actually see tangible items. If the first room was to scare us, the second to test our skills in problem solving and magic, and the last in our ability to well I'm not sure, than this one was testing our knowledge.

Standing in the way of us and the door was an array of plants and obstacles. I frown, as good as I am at magic and know that I can rely on it, it pains me to know that none of my slayer skills will come in handy. To get through this we each take a separate portion of the room and start to get rid of it all. No surprise we need Hermione's help a lot of the time. As good as I was with a lot of it, Herbology so wasn't my thing and I didn't recognize half of the plants here. Unlike in my other classes I wasn't way advanced in that.

So as Hermione set forth to work on the plants I work on using spells and what we had learned from other classes to break through. However whoever designed this obviously thought if someone was breaking in they would be way more adept at magic than first years, and the level of difficulty of magic the obstacles showed was testament to that. All of us regroup, this wasn't working. Yelling in frustration I sit down and attempt to regain my composure.

As I'm sitting there I hear cheering and as I look back towards everyone I see that the way to the exit was cleared. "Who did this?"

"It was Ron," Hermione says in surprise.

"Don't sound surprised Hermione," Harry rolls his eyes. "See Ron tripped and landed near what seemed to be a lever. Knowing we were screwed anyway he decided to pull it and all of this disappeared."

It did make sense, all of the shit in the room distracting the intruder when really the answer was simple, "Way to go Ronald," I smile as we burst through to the next room.

This room looked familiar, and if it wouldn't have made me look insane I would have done the snoopy dance in relief. In front of me stood a life size Wizards chess game with several pieces missing, "Work your magic Ron," I tell him and point to the board.

He doesn't hesitate for a moment and sends us each to a different square where we are filling in for a piece. I am now standing in as a Bishop, Hermione a pawn, Harry a Knight, and Ron as the Queen. The entire game is stressful and as the end draws near I start to panic. I pray this doesn't end the same as the movie, but from the look on Ron's face he knew the ending and I didn't like the look.

When it's his turn to move he turns towards us, "Whatever you do go and save Angel. And if this is You-Know-Who or someone else do not let them win."

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asks.

"He's going to sacrifice himself," Harry tells her as he examines the game board. "With the Queen getting hi once he checks we're free to move in and call checkmate.

"And here I thought you didn't listen to me about chess," Ron laughs.

"This is ridiculous," she shouts. "You can get seriously hurt Ron."

"Sometimes a sacrifice is the only way to go," I state as a tear trickles down my face. I know that better than anyone else. "And we'll come back for him," I promise to both myself and to Ron.

He nods in understanding, "Queen to B7," he calls out and as he moves towards the space another piece comes and knocks him to the ground.

Harry quickly finishes the game and we all rush towards Ron's side to make sure he's okay. "Still glad we went through with his foolish plan?" Whereas Harry doesn't look so sure I just nod and stand my ground, trying to avoid the bloodied body that lays before me.

"He's breathing," I say after checking for a pulse. "Now come on the sooner we go the sooner we can get him help."

"You're heartless."

"I'm not heartless Hermione, I'm practical. Someone has to make the hard decisions. And yeah I would love to stay and help him, but I can't and neither can you. We came here for a reason and even if we did stay we don't have a way to get out. We have to proceed forward.

She nods and the three of us rush towards the next room. This room I don't recognize, but something about it is familiar at the same time and I remember a time when Willow was telling me something, but for the life of me I couldn't remember what. Again I also am picturing Xander dancing so he must have distracted me.

Glancing back the door is covered in purple flames and the one in front of us is engulfed in black flames. In the middle is a table with seven potion vials and a piece of paper. Hermione picks up the piece of paper and reads.

"_Danger lies before you while safety lies behind,_

_Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,_

_One among us seven will move you ahead,_

_Another will transport the drinker back instead,_

_Two among our numbers hold only nettle wine,_

_Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line._

_Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore._

_To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_

_First, however slyly the poison tries to hide_

_You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;_

_Second, different are those who stand at either end,_

_But if you would move onward neither is your friend;_

_Third, as you see clearly all are different size,_

_Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;_

_Fourth, the second to the left and the second on the right_

_Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight."_

"Logic," I tell Harry who is looking utterly confused. One of the bottles will get us to Angel and the other back to Ron."

"You forgot that three could kill us and that two are just wine," Harry says and we laugh.

Hermione who was quiet for a second and examines the bottles sighs in relief, "I got this. The smallest one will lead us to Angel."

I reread the paper for a second and hold another one, "And this one will lead us back to Ron."

"Are you two sure?"

"Positive," Hermione and I say together.

"Only there's not enough in here for all of us to continue forward," I think I should go back to Ron."

"Are you sure?"

"This isn't my fight, and as idiotic as I think even going forward is there's only enough for two and that's if you have a small sip. Buffy, Angel needs you and Harry if this is You-Know-Who then it's you he wants and you two are brilliant. Me I wouldn't do any good."

"What are you saying?" Harry asks. "You're smart Hermione; you're going to be an amazing witch one day."

"No," she shakes her head. "I just read a lot. Harry you're brave and caring and a lot of other things that are better indicators of greatness than cleverness is. And Buffy, we have our differences but you're going to be the best witch of us all. I may act like a hate you, but in reality I'm jealous. You're smarter and braver, and prettier and have friends. You're the better version of me and I'm sorry if I've been mean."

I smile, "Thanks Hermione. And I'm sorry about the animosity between us. Honestly I have nothing against you so much. I have an old friend, who is so much like you, but she died and it hurts me to be around you."

She nods in understanding and takes a sip of her potion. Before she walks into the flames she turns back towards us, "Good luck and be careful."

Harry and I turn to each other and each take a sip of the potion. My insides feel as if they're bouncing and tingling and holding hands Harry and I walk across the black flames.

As we emerge from the flames we are in a room that resembles a lab and I know that we're on Vault 314. On the cold metal table is a grotesque creature made of what seems to be humans and demons alike mixed with some other parts that are more than likely mystical creatures and metal. This is what it was all about, a body for Voldermort. One that nobody else could come close to defeating.

Turning towards me Harry gulps and the look in his eyes show that he is thinking the exact same thing. We look around and lying on a table is Angel. I run over to his bloody side and kiss him. He awakens and groans, "Ugh five more minutes," he moans and I hit him.

"You sound like me, now come on we need to get out of here."

"Not so fast, my boss is about to awaken and he's been dying to meet the boy who lived" a raspy voice calls from behind us and harry and I quickly glance in that direction.

"Professor Kalderdash" harry asks."

I want to say I told you so, but something stops me, this isn't right. That isn't her voice and she's giving me a strange vibe. "It's not her," I deadpan. "She's possessed."

oHowHow


	23. Chapter 22

"What!" Harry exclaims.

I fight the urge to slap some sense into him, "That isn't Professor Kalderdash, it's a demon taking over her body. "

"I thought demons had forms?"

"Think more of _The Exorcist,_ okay. Now tell me who the hell you are and why you're possessing her?"

"I think you know the answer to the first part Buffy Summers," it says in a raspy yet feminine voice which sounds oddly familiar. "You do wear my mark after all."

Shit, this doesn't make any sense. We got rid of him when Angel lured him into him. But double shit the powers or whoever released Eyghon when they released Angelus. "How do you know anything about me?"

"My master," it says simply. "He's been tracking you all for a long time. He called upon me and I just happen to know so much about you two. And I know that this boy's blood is the key that will complete his rise."

"Not unless I stop you," I smile and give him a roundhouse kick the head.

"You'll pay for that sweetie. Remember you have my mark. You don't need to be dead, albeit that can easily be arranged," It smirks and with a screeching yell it jumps out of Kalderdash and starts heading towards me.

Thankfully just before it reaches me Harry hits it with a spell and it disappears in a cloud of smoke. It won't keep it forever, but it should hold it for now. With only a minute or two before it comes back Harry and I run to try and get Angel, who has drifted into unconsciousness once again. However we hit a block when we realize there are charms way beyond us holding him down. Slayer strength or not, I cannot get past magical barriers.

I groan when suddenly the Professor rises up and laughs at us mechanically, "You think that would stop me? It's too late anyway he is due to rise any second now."

Right on cue the grotesque creature stirs and with a bang releases itself from the chains that bind it. "Step down Eyghon," it says authoritatively and surprisingly the unstable demon stands down. "Now step closer Harry Potter, the boy who lived."

Against his will Harry is pulled forward so that he is facing the creature, "I suspected you'd be something more. To believe that you defeated me is simply preposterous."  
>"Leave him alone Voldermort," I shout and start to examine the body he is in for a weakness.<p>

"Oh yes let's not forget the little heroine. According to all of my minions you have slayed you and your boy here are quite powerful. A power like that needed to be tapped into of course, thus why he's stuck here. Such potency in your blood, the power in it makes me reel in ecstasy and was perfect for supplying the final touches to my beautiful body."

"You mean ugly?" I laugh. "Sorry to say this Moldy Wart but the puke green and blue of demons doesn't work on you."

He just smirks and attacks me with a spike from the Polgara demon I saw in my dream all those months ago. I almost laugh at his foolishness before I stop myself when I realize taunting the Dark Lord that much may be overkill. Regardless I take out my scythe and cut the spike right off of him. As soon as it falls to the ground he squeals in pain.

Harry takes the opportunity as I'm distracting him to work on getting Angel free. However Voldermort notices what is happening and with a flick of his hand sends Harry flying to the other side of the room where he bashes his head.

"

Harry," I scream and go to make sure he's ago.

"I told you," Voldermort laughs. "You can never beat me. I am God. Who else would have the brains and power to put together such a wonderful body even when I was so close to death I was dead at times*? What other power besides mine could control a siege of demons."

"Using demons may have been your fatal mistake," I tell him. "Magic is still a bit of a mystery, demons I know well."

He just grins, "Good thing I have magic too now isn't it." With a whisper of words I am suddenly floating in the air and spinning around uncontrollably in circles. As he puts me down he notices Harry creeping towards Angel. A snap and suddenly Eyghon is attacking Harry and I am on the ground, stuck.

"Crucio," he sneers and an intense pain that is too much for me to bear rushes through my entire body. For a few seconds I am strong and keep quiet. Only that's when he intensifies the spell along with using claws and scratching my face. Too much pain overwhelms me and I scream.

Using all my energy I manage to stand up and land a punch at his face. Using his shock to my advantage I take out my wand and whisper, "Petricicous Toatalis," quietly so that he wouldn't hear. Thankfully that along with the punch knock him down for the time being.

Turning back towards Harry I notice he is dealing with Eyghon quite well, err as well as someone can without knowing what the hell they're facing. With Voldermort down for a moment I turn to Harry just as he's about to stab the demon, thinking it is the same as any of the other demons we've faced.

"Stop," I cry. "She's possessed Har, there's a living person underneath of that."

"Then how do we kill it?"

I have to ponder that for a moment. We never did find a way to kill it and the only reason it was put down was because Angel was undead. "Just do what's necessary, this thing is a menace and needs to be destroyed. Killing it may work."

He shoots me a glare, "Buffy I know you hate her, but I'm not killing an innocent. How dare you think that?"

"That's the way of the world kid," I shrug before an idea suddenly hits me. "Second that; just try and get Angel I'll deal with Eyhon."

"How do you even know of this creature?"

I don't answer him and just walk towards Professor Kalderdash. Praying to the PTB that this will work I twist open the ring and watch as the demons is sucked out of the professor and into the ring. With a sigh of relief I close it. Now that horrid memory will finally be put to rest. Whistler can deal with him when we get back to school.

Running over to Harry I take a second sigh as I realize that he has managed to get Angel out. How he did, I don't know, but at the moment it isn't worth thinking about. "Angel," Harry says with no response.

Growling I lean over him and slap him as hard as I can. He groans, "A kiss would have worked too. Where are we? What happened?"

Harry and I both help Angel stand up. "That's not important. We need to get help now," he stresses.

Of course at that moment Voldy decides to get up, "I must admit I have underestimated you. Now Buffy, how would you like to join me and control over the demons I command. Magic or not it is hard to get them to behave and you seem to have a knack for them."

"And Angel?"

"Liam is a mudblood. No mudblood will be anything but dead."

"Well either way the answer is hell to the no. I am so not working for your disgusting face. I mean have you seen yourself since the transference or whatever it is you did?"

"Then prepare to die. And Harry my boy, the boy who lived, the one who defeated me. We could be great together you know, and with the powers I possess you can have anything your hear desires, you could even have your parents back. All it takes is one small act on your part. Just subdue Liam here."

"Angel's my friend."

"I need his blood to sustain me, and you are a Potter, your bloodline is quite famous. Join me Harry and not only will your parents see you grow but you could do so much more."  
>"Never," he replies with a look of terror in his eyes.<p>

"Then die all of you," Voldermort hisses and his long demon tongue tries to hit Harry who manages to dodge it. Guess all that training we did paid off. Getting angrier every second he growls and again moves his hand and fire comes shooting from the sky.

It manages to lick all of us and the room is filled with cries of pain. As we lie on the floor I hear a voice coming from Professor Kalderdash, "Get the power source," she mumbles using all the energy she can muster,

Looking more closely at the abomination I see a tube in its chest that seems to be glowing, no doubt from powerful magic. Noticing the same thing I am Harry leaps up and runs towards Voldermort. As his attention is on Harry I raise my wand and manage to pull the tube out of him. Sadly the SOB is still moving.

As a last attempt I take my scythe and smash the vile of magic. Suddenly the Voldermort body drops dead and a ghost like creature goes through Harry, who passes out and eventually though me. Without a last thought I drop into unconsciousness.


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

I groan in pain as I sit up. It takes me a minute to get my bearings straight and realize that I'm lying in a bed in the hospital wing. After that it takes another few minutes to remember why I'm here. Then it all hit me, Angel getting kidnapped, Gringotts, Vault 314, the different rooms, Ron getting hurt, saving Angel, Eyghon, and finally Voldermort.

Looking next to me I see Harry sitting up and talking to the Headmaster. On the other side of me is Angel in a bed of his own. He's still out of it and I wonder if it's simply due to the torture Voldermort afflicted onto him or if whatever the hell his soul did to Harry and I happened to him too.

"Nice of you to join us Ms. Summers," Dumbledore smiles at me once he realizes I'm awake.

"Is everyone okay?" I ask before I even greet him.

His smile grows, "That was Mr. Potter's first thought as well. Mr. McKinley's was similar, only he wanted to know about some people I have never heard of. Although I believe the name Giles came up when we were discussing your past."

"What were the other names?"

"I believe they were Willow, Kendra, Oz, Cordelia, Joyce and Xander. Though he didn't seem as worried about this Xander fellow; he told me they were friends who were hurt and I had to remind him of who he was with."

"They were all in the crossfire in America," I tell him without much explanation. "Now how's everyone?"

"Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger are perfectly fine, both with minor injuries which were easily fixed. As you can see Mr. Potter's injuries are more substantial as are Mr. McKinley's. Both you and Harry were attacked by a rogue soul and it took some time for your bodies to repair from the damage."

"So Voldermort got away?"

"Yes," he sighs. "Besides that you and Mr. Potter seem okay. Young Liam's injuries are bad. He awoke before you, however he was giving a potion to ease his pain and it put him to sleep. Honestly I'm surprised he's as okay as he is given the curse you told me about."

I can tell he's waiting for an explanation and I don't give one, instead I just shrug. "And Professor Kalderdash?"

"She didn't make it," he frowns. "We did all we could, but none of us are familiar with demon possession and couldn't fix the injuries."

I nod without emotion and Dumbledore bids me farewell after that. Once he's gone and I see that no one else is around I turn to Harry. "Are you really okay?"

"Yeah," he nods. "I hurt like hell, but that's to be expected with a broken arm and the potion hasn't started working. How are you?"

"Healthy as a horse," I roll my eyes. "Seriously Harry I just woke up I have no idea what's wrong with me. But the pain is bearable."

"Bearable?" he asks and looks at me in amusement. "You broke multiple ribs and sustained major bruising."

"That would explain the chest pain," I laugh. "So what happened?"

"From what the headmaster told me, I woke up a few minutes before you so I'm not entirely sure what Ron and Hermione would say, Angel managed to get to Hermione and they got the goblins attention, who in turn contacted Hogwarts. I don't know specifics, but apparently the goblins had no idea what was going on."

I just nod and as I'm about to ask another question Harry is falling back into unconsciousness.

The three of us are released together two days later. Madame Pomfrey wanted harry and I to stay for examination and Angel was in no shape to leave. My hatred of hospitals increased as I sat there bored, but at least this time I didn't have a hundred something fever, had to fight a demon, and worry about Angelus.

Ron visited us as often as he could and did all of his studying down here. We didn't discuss what had happened, not wanting anyone to overhear since there was almost always someone else down here. Hermione visited albeit not as much as Ron did. She seemed more relaxed around me now that she knew why I hated her, and since she kind of helped us I couldn't be mean. I don't see us becoming friends soon though.

Many of the Gryffindors came, thus why we couldn't talk. At all times there were at least 4 people visiting us including the Quidditch team, others in our year, and even people I didn't know. No one mentioned what had happened to us, but I had a feeling that would change as soon as we were let out. Dumbledore had told us that what went down was a secret, therefore everyone knew about it. I'm not sure how much they knew though. From what we could gather they simply knew we went to Gringotts and stopped a demon attack, nothing about Voldermort was ever said.

Angel and I both were dying to get out of here so we could dispose of Eyghon. When we were in the hospital my ring sat on the table next to me and the darkness seemed to pulsate from it. Thankfully Angel and I could talk telepathically so that our visitors didn't realize that we had a demon in the room.

When we finally got let out today Harry still had a splint around his wrist and Angel had several ace bandages. We reached the common room and were greeted by a party, courtesy of the twins. I smiled for the first time in days as I dug into a piece of chocolate cake. The party seemed unnecessary though. I hated people thanking me for getting rid of demons as they were doing right now. And thanks to the party we had no chance to get rid of the demon or finally talk about what had happened. Then by the time everyone went to bed, we were too tired to talk.

Then when I woke up in the morning it was time for exams. Harry, Angel, and I were given the choice to not take exams, but I wanted too. I didn't want to be ostracized any more than I had to be. It was awkward enough walking into breakfast with everyone whispering and staring at you. So it wasn't until the end of the day that we finally had time to ourselves.

Hermione insisted that she had to study for the next day's exams and so it was just the usual suspects in the room of requirement sitting around a table silently. It was Angel who broke the silence, "So I never did get the full story."

It was a lie, I told him when we were in the hospital but the two boys didn't have any idea of our bond and therefore that I could have told him the story. So the three of us tell the story of what happened, beginning with when he disappeared and finishing with when Harry and I blacked out.

"After that the blackness that went into Buffy left her and just flew through the walls. That's when I managed to find Hermione."

"So you-know-who's still out there," Ron shivers.

I nod, "Seems like. What I want to know is how Voldermort managed everything he did. How's he even alive?"

"Dumbledore explained that to me when you were out of it. Apparently he never died, but was weakened the night he tried to kill me and failed. When my Mum gave her life for me her sacrifice managed to save me. She died due to her love and that was what ultimately defeated him. Then when we got rid of his power source he jumped into me to kill me and that same love turned into a protection spell of sorts and managed to get his soul to weaken again."

"Then what happened with him and me?"

"He jumped into you as he did me to try and kill you too. Dumbledore wasn't positive how you managed to get rid of him."

Neither did I, but I intended to ask Whistler.

"My main question is why he needed Angel's blood," Ron voices.

"He told me it was special and had properties to bring the dead or almost dead to life."

"Why?"  
>Angel shrugs, "Beats me."<p>

"Is it a Hellmouth thing?" Ron asks.

"_You told them?'_

"_I forgot to tell you? I just told them we lived on a Hellmouth and what it was, nothing else."_

"No clue," he answers. "I'm just glad he didn't drain me. Do we know how he controlled the demons? As far as I know it takes dark magicks he doesn't possess."

"He seems dark enough to me," Harry says,

"Different kind of magicks," I tell him. "More of a Wiccan thing since demons and the wizarding world are so non-mixy."

"I don't know," Harry frowns. "I think you two are underestimating him."

"Maybe," we say at the same time and Angel continues. "Guess it's just a mystery for now. Should we study for tomorrow's exams?"

Ron groans, "Do we have too? We only have Charms since DADA is canceled."

Right, with the teacher dead and the year coming to an end the class had been canceled for the rest of the year. I felt extremely bad knowing that we got her killed. Eyghon had gotten Ms. Calendar and we saved her, but the professor wasn't as lucky. The whole same person thing still through me off, and I would have never liked the professor, but she didn't deserve to die. And it was the second time I watched her die. It made me wonder how long she had been possessed. She was in our dreams, yet I never felt it when we saw her in class.

I sighed at the new question that baffled me. It seems as if there were a lot of those lately, and I didn't like it. Not knowing everything made me mad, it reminded me of when I didn't know of my imminent death and made me feel like I had no control. Not saying much saying I didn't have any control at the moment. A tear drops down my face and my face turns red at the thought of crying, being out of control and showing weakness. Angel hugs me and Harry and Ron leave after seeing my face.

With the other two gone all of my tears pour out, tears for everything and everyone. And it actually felt good, letting go like that, letting all the pain flow out of me. I don't know how long I cried, but with Angel whispering words of endearment into my ear and rocking me I didn't care. So I did cry, for Sunnydale, for my friends, for Jenny, for Kalderdash, and for the trials I knew were to come.

As the last of the tears fell to the ground Angel grabbed my hand and we walked over to the pensive thing. But now it didn't look the same, instead of the usual water like substance it was a dark purple. I open my ring and let Eyghon drift away into the abyss, smiling as he disappears from my life. The tattoo will always be on my back though, reminding me of what happened, haunting me so I never can forget,

The pensive thing changes back to its ordinary look and Angel and I step into it to talk to Whistler.


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

This time we are once again in the Sunnydale library, but unlike last time it doesn't get to me as much. I guess I've accepted my new life more so than last time and it's nice to have some reminder of my old one. We walk hand in hand and sit down at the table in the middle… just as we always did.

A few minutes later Whistler walks in and sits down next to us. "Good job with the whole Eyghon thing by the way."

"How the hell did you let that happen!" I exclaim. "He almost killed us…again."

"Yeah sorry about that. None of that was supposed to happen."

Angel growls, "Nothing about us can ever go the way they were meant to do they?"

"Nope," he laughs. "But the Dark Lord thing was supposed to happen. And you two did pull it off without a hitch."

"Except for the almost dying thing," I laugh dryly. "We really need to stop doing that."

"Agreed," Angel nods. "We do have a really bad habit of getting into bad situations."

"They find us, we don't find them."

"We still get in them."

"Maybe they're attracted to your good looks Mr. Broody."

At this point both of us are cracking up and the messenger demon is glaring at us. Personally I can't help it though. The past few weeks had been such hell that it felt good to both slayer and ex-vampire to just laugh at the ridiculousness of nothing in particular. Well I have to admit my comment was incredibly funny, but whatever.

"Funny," Whistler sighs, "Now why are you guys here. There's something on your mind."

"What did happen with Eyghon?" Angel asks. "I trapped him."

"We released your demon, forgot about him and when Voldermort was collecting demons he ran for the chance to kill you guys again. As I said we should have thought about it. But on the bright side we have him locked up much better this time."  
>I could point out that they've said that type of thing before, but I refrain from it. "Okay but I thought we entered a new world or dimension or whatever. So how the hell did a demon from out reality cross over?"<p>

He runs a hand through his hair, "This is where it gets complicated."

"Because interdimesnsion travel is ever uncomplicated," Angel whispers and I nudge him to be quiet."

"As I was saying, the dimensions have weak spots as you know, similar to hellmouths with less power. Anyone can reach through these weak spots if they know how."

"Then why couldn't we get back to Sunnydale?"

"That would have been much too difficult for the powers. It would have been more of a resurrection which is tricky business and the time travel through centuries could have burned you alive. As I've said your lives there were ended. Unlike normal beings the Powers or lower demons working for them like me can cross without these weak spots, but we can also stop something from crossing over, so don't bother trying. Are you that unhappy here anyway?"

I ponder this for a moment. Ron and Harry are great friends, Angel's human, I actually am good at school, there's quidditch, magic, and well except for almost getting killed it is pretty good. And hey we would be getting killed anywhere.

Willow and I once played that game anywhere but here, and I wished I was on a deserted tropical island with Angel, away from danger. Looking back I understand why I wished it, but it wouldn't have helped. No matter where we are we would still run into trouble. And even though we got people in danger through Eyghon, Voldermort would have risen sa he did no matter what. We weren't the cause of vault 314.

Angel and I did save lievs this year though, and we could continue. So overall I guess Whistler has a point, as much as I still miss my life in Sunnydale I wouldn't want to go back. As he said our lives there were over, all that's missing is that bit of closure, but I guess nobody really ever gets that.

"At least here I have a heartbeat," Angel says after a moment

. "And a sense of humor," I giggle before sobering up and turning back to Whistler, "Could a dead soul climb through these portals."

"Close, but not quite sweetheart. That's not what happened with Jenny Calendar."

"It was her," Angel utters. "You guys brought her to us."

"Point for the ex vamp," Whistler smiles and the doors to the library open and in walks Jenny.

Now we were never that close, near the end I kind of hated her, but she was still a connection to the past that died because of me, twice. So as soon as she crosses the threshold I get up. Walk over to her. And give her a hug. "Ms. Calendar."

"Buffy," her lips turn upwards. "Angel. It's nice to speak to the both of you openly without the pretenses of the past year."

"So it was you and not Eyghon?"

"He wore me near the end, but not the entire time. It was mostly me."

"Thanks for making things awkward in class, "I roll my eyes.

"Sorry I couldn't help it."

Angel frowns, "How can you look at us like that? We killed you…twice. Once by my own hands, yet you stand here as if nothing happened."

"Angel I never blamed you for any of that. It was all meant to happen this way. I want to apologize to you for not mentioning the curse that made you revert to Angelus. It was wrong of me, I was scared of your reactions and judgment."

"Thank you," she nods. "And I must commend you for fitting in as 11 year olds and sticking to your cover story. Sorry I made it a bit difficult."  
>We just smile at her before Whistler steps in between us, "It's time for you to go Jenny."<p>

Angel shakes his head as a goodbye and I hug her once more. Leaving my side Angel speaks again, "tell them all I'm sorry please."

She nods and I add, "And let them all know we love and miss them."  
>"Even Xander," Angel chuckles and we all crack a smile.<p>

Whistler snaps his fingers and she mists away. I shed a tear; I just wish I knew all year about this so that I could have found a connection sooner. The demon turns to us, "You two need to go back too."

"Care to give us a heads up in what's to come?"

"Why would I do that? That ruins all the fun."

He doesn't allow us a chance to answer and suddenly we're standing back in the room of requirement standing with each other and staring at the wall.


	26. epilogue

**Epilogue**

The next few weeks were entirely, well quiet. No more demons, no more Voldermort, no more danger, well no more than a normal amount for us. Overall it was peaceful and the peace was much needed.

Exams came and went and unsurprisingly top spot in our class was awarded to me with Hermione a close second. Willow would have been insanely proud of me and I wish she could see how much I grew as a student. Even Snape seemed impressed with my exam, well as impressed as he could be of a Gryffindor. Ugh I swear this whole rivalry thing is ridiculous.

We spent a lot of time with Hagrid just chilling. Although we made sure none of us ate anything he served, he wasn't a very good cook. I don't know why he kept trying though. We were nice about turning down food but come on it was pretty obvious by now.

After the whole Gringotts incident Harry and Ron also realized that they're fighting skills weren't up to par and it really wasn't an effective way to get anything done. They begged us every day to train them more and I actually left it to Angel who found it more important than me for them to learn. I mean yeah it was important but I was just tired and didn't feel like it, we needed the break.

So in the end we compromised and taught them some stuff to practice over the summer, but nothing too great, basically just staying in shape stuff. They were pleased that they were at least doing something and at least they cared. In the end that was what mattered, that they had the drive to do it.

Every other free moment I had was spent with Angel. Without the threat of anything we could relax a little and we were spending a lot of time just the two of us. We took walks around the castle, had picnics at the lake, and just basically dated like normal kids.

A lot of the time we were in the library. After talking with Whistler Angel had decided that he wanted to research more about this parallel dimension stuff. Personally I thought he was just torturing himself, but he didn't listen to me. So while he did that I was hanging out with my other friends or looking at books on other stuff.

"Buffy," Harry says waving a hand in front of my face, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?"

"You have to see these pictures."

I look at the album he hands me and gasp. Its pictures of his parents from when they were younger. Overall it was amazing and something he could really cherish. "This is amazing!"

"I know," he smiles and I absolutely understand why this means so much to him. I would absolutely love to have something like this of my parents and friends, but the whole going to hell thing kind of made that impossible.

"So what are your plans this summer?" Ron asks.

"Getting bullied by the Dursley's," Harry snorts.

Angel looks at me and I shrug, we weren't entirely sure, we just figured Whistler would have it settled when we got to the station or else we were going to go insane with worry. "Just hanging out in the US, nothing great," he answers.

"We think," I interject. "um my uncle never really told us."  
>"So we finally get to meet your Uncle when he picks you up?<p>

I just nod, not sure why it mattered or what was going to happen. "personally I want to meet Harry's family and jinx them."

"Be my guest. On second thought maybe you can accidently trip them or something."

"Angel and I can go all ninja on them."

"That may be frowned upon," he chuckles. "Didn't you do that to someone back in Sunnydale?"

I think about it for a moment, "Which time?"

"Oh it was Cordelia, she told me you went ballistic on her and went crazy. I believe she said that was why the two of us should have been together."

"Oh yeah I kind of attacked her on the first day of school, but it wasn't my fault! I totally thought she was a vampire!"

"Did you get detention?"

"Neh, it wasn't at school. We were at some nightclub in town."

"How old were you?" Harry wonders and raises an eyebrow at the same time that Ron asks what a nightclub is. Angel just glares at my slipup, it's been a while since I've had one of those.

"It wasn't really a nightclub, we just called it that to be cool, it was really just a coffee shop we all did homework in. They're all the rage in the States."

They believe me and Angel still glares, _"Smooth Buffy."_

"_Hey sorry I wasn't thinking."_

"Is that why she hated you?" Ron says remembering something I must have said about her.

"I don't know," I tell him honestly. "I've never really understood the workings of Cordy's brain. And I never will want to understand her brain either."

"_She hated you because you had me."_

"_really?"_

"_It was kind of obvious," he states._

The rest of the train ride is spent relatively carefree. We get a bunch of snacks from the trolley and by the time we get to the station we all pull up I am actually a little full of sugar which has never before happened in my life.

Scratch that it did back in sophomore year when Willow, Xander, and I had our first sleepover and movie fest. God my stomach hurt just thinking about that time.

We all grab our stuff and walk over in the direction that Ron is going and see his parents standing there. It's suddenly apparent where the Wesley's got their red hair from He turns to the three of us, "You three will have to come over and stay with us this summer.

"_Do you think we can?"_

_I turn to Angel and shrug "I'm not completely sure."_

I just smile at Ron and hug him, not too hard, and let him go in time to see his cheeks turn bright red. He walks off with his family and the rest of us turn around to look for our respective guardians. Ours is still nowhere in sight when Harry sees his aunt and uncle.

"Guess I'll see you guys in a few months."

We nod and Angel gives Angel a guy hug and I give him a giant, again not too hard, and then ruffle his hair. "I'm going to miss messing your hair up."

"Don't worry I won't cut it just for you, and if I do then it will grow back the next day," he smiles. "You two keep each other out of trouble."

"Only if you try your hardest to stay out of trouble," Angel shoots back at the same time that I say, "not my fault trouble comes looking for us." We all smile and I give him one last quick hug before he too leaves.

Standing alone I start to feel awkward. Most people around us have cleared out so we just sigh and walk out of platform 9 ¾ and into the real world. I'm kind of scared. In this new world I have yet to explore the normal human world and it's a bit unnerving to think about.

"I'm going to miss them," Angel tells me. "I'm not used to people liking me and now I have friends and well now I don't know it's weird."

"It's two months."

"I know but still."

He holds my hand as we wait. Still no one here we walk closer to the exit and eventually we see Whistler waiting outside. "Nice to see you two."

"Hey Whistler," I wave. "So where we headed?"

"The powers have another job for you."  
>"Ominous much," I mutter and Whistler cracks a small smile.<p>

"How do you feel about spending your vacation in Cleveland?"


End file.
